After the War
by yellowinx65
Summary: The Samurai Rangers have defeated evil for good. Now it's their turn to enjoy the life. But what if the city find out who really they are?
1. Goods and Bads arrives

_I don't own nothing._

_Note: This will be new story, I hope you like it. :D_

As Jayden watched his friends left the Shiba house, he felt empty. None of them would return ever. Now he was alone again. And he didn't like it.

Lauren must to return to end some things about what had happened finally. Kevin, well, he would be in town but now as a free man, and who would take care of his dream of being in the Olympics. Mia wanted to go the university and start a career as a professional chef. Antonio would travel to new seas and he would catch a lot fish's new species never seen. And Emily's and Mike's plans were to return to Emily's farm and take care of her sister. Now that they were in a relationship didn't want to separate.  
Everyone had their own plan and their own ideas for a future. Jayden was the only one who didn't know what to do.

When he started to play the guitar, Ji smiled believing Jayden finally would have fun. "You're good"

"Thanks Ji" He sighed and put the guitar in the table of the bar.

"What Jayden? Are you okay?"

He sighed again and turned to Ji "Ji. I don't know what to do. For the first time I'm free and I don't know what to do"

Ji nodded. He did know how Jayden was feeling. All his life he was training to defeat the nighloks and Master Xandred for good. Now he ended, what was the next step? "Jayden you need to get fun. You're young you can do everything you want to"

"My friends are gone, my sister too. I don't know what to do now. What am I going to do with my life?" Jayden felt a hand on his shoulders when he putted his head in his hands.

"You're afraid, Jayden. That's all. You're afraid of the life; you never had felt this before. You always woke up with the goal of defeat nighloks and now, they're gone. You need to focus on what to do next. Don't be afraid, life is beautiful."

Jayden smiled. He wanted to do new things, try new panoramas, do different thing, but Ji was right. He was afraid of that feeling. "Thanks Ji, maybe you're right."

"Now… " he said as he pulled Jayden from the stool " What about if you take my motorcycle, take a ride and meet some girls" He chuckled.

* * *

"Wow! Esto es vida!" Antonio was shouting to everyone who passed down the cruise ship.

He was so happy his dreams finally came true. He was in trip, for two months, doing all he loved to do, fishing. He was in the boat rail, admitting what would will be in few minutes the past. He had defeat the nighloks and complied his big moment. Even when he became the sixth power ranger assuming the work, never thought it could be so hard.

"Excuse me, young man…" the waiter of the boat was trying to calm him down "We are about to go, so maybe you want to…"

"Go? go now? yeah, baby. I'm leaving this town"

"I see you are excited for leaving huh? This place makes me feel sick" The waiter said as he looked to the panorama.

"Sick? why? because of the fish?" Antonio didn't understand.

"No, You was here when all that happened, right? All the Power Rangers things"

"Sure, I was here but why did you say that?"

"Seroiusly?" The waiter rolled his eyes "Those stupid rangers were supposed to protect people. You know, when that big red monster appeared a lot of people died because of the water. And now where are they? Where are the superheroes? They just left the city, made a big mess and that's all"

Antonio was getting pissed. He knew all what the rangers did to save the world. How many nightmares they all had when heard the people asking for help. They were just six people trying to save a million of people. " Hey dude, I'm sure they did all they can… and that people who died well…"

"You know, I don't want to talk about it. I'm the waiter so I came here if you want to eat something. We have breakfast ready"

"No thanks" Antonio shook his head "I'm fine"

* * *

"Mia, sweetheart, you're home"

Arms wrapped around Mia and hugged her tightly. Her mother was crying and his father was telling her, he was so proud of her. Mia looked her family and smiled. She felt so comfortable; she had missed them and wanted to tell them that she loved them.

" Mom, dad, I'm so happy to be here I…" The pink ranger sarted to cry. She didn't know what to say. How much she had misded them, and how terrified she was that she could come home and didn't found her parents alive.

"Princess, it's okay, it's okay…All is over" Her father whispered as he hugged her daughter.

Mia's mom took her daughter in his hands and told her very carefully "Mia I'm so happy, I'm so so so proud of you. You did it my heart. You finally end this nightmare"

"Mom we all did it, my friends and I, we're so happy too…"

"Well it's not time to talk, you're mother prepared your favorite food and this is going to be a great afternoon, you're going to tell us everything, since you left"

Mia laughed "Dad that's too much. Two years and you want it everything in a day, well a half of a day"

"Yes, lady, now let take your luggage"

"Mom… I'm tired I'm"

"Mia, come on, go wash your hands…"

Mia sighed. "Cool, yesterday I almost lost my life and now I'm ordered to wash my hands"

* * *

Kevin walked to the showers and saw his team getting ready for the training.

"Hey guys, can I join you?"

The team looked to Kevin, surprised to him back "Kevin!" Everyone who hadn't seen him, came to see what was happening and saw how Kevin was standing greeting the others and similing. The couch came to the showers because it was a mess and then looked Kevin.

"Kevin, you came!" He greeted Kevin and shook hands.

"I told you couch, I'm back"

"Once and for all?"

"Once for all" Kevin nodded "I'm in time right?"

"Of course, go change" The couch pointed to the dressers. Kevin nodded and ran to them but after entered he heard his couch saying. "Hey Kevin, it's good we have you again"

* * *

"Emily I'm not sure"

"Come on Mike, they'll like you"

"Wait, but what am I going to do?"

"Just introduce yourself. They're just my parents" The yellow ranger was trying to pulled Mike closer the door but she couldn't. Mike was stronger.

"They'll hate me"

"I don't care, here you're my boyfriend not theirs" Mike finally walked and opened the door to Emily.

"Mom? Dad? I'm in home!" Emily entered to her house and saw his parents standing in front the table hugging.

"Emily…" Her mother was paled as snow and his father had wet eyes. "You came home"

"Yes mom… what happened?" her voice was starting to break. His breath was faster and her heart too. "Is everything ok?"

Her mother cried and his father looked to her. Both were devastated and in their eyes were suffering. Her mother shook his head and said things she didn't understand. His father set his mother in a chair and looked to Emily but with a softly voice "Emily, I'm so sorry…"

"Serena!" She said and ran through the house until Serena's bedroom, leaving Mike behind. He was carrying his and Emily's luggage and placed them in the floor, her father saw him assuming he must be her daughter's boyfriend.

"You're Mike, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. but what happened?"

Emily's mother lifted her head and with tears in all her face added "Serena is death"


	2. Friends

Emily was in the couch taking a nap. It took two aspirins for her to finally be asleep. Mike prepared a tea for her and him, but when he returned to couch saw her sleeping. He put the mug on the coffee table and sighed. His arrived to her girlfriend's house was a mess and because he acted bad or her parents didn't like him, but because he needed to be stronger for her. He was tired too. The war had been exhausting and arrived to home with bad news was indescribable. He sat in the other couch and looked around. Emily's parent had gone with the funerary to fix some things.  
When he watched the clock it was late. He heard a noise and got up, checked if Emily was still asleep and went to the door. He opened it saw them.

"Guys! Thanks god you're here" He invited them inside and closed the door.

"Where's Emily?" Mia asked "Is she fine?"

"She's taking a nap, finally, it took my hours to convince her, please don't wake her up."

Mia nodded and went after Emily

"How is she Mike?" Jayden asked Mike as he invited them to take a seat in the table.

"Bad, she is really, really bad. I don't know what to do. Her parents aren't here and well, I fell a little uncomfortable"

"I understand you, Mike" Kevin nodded and gave Mike a pat on the shoulder "Have you eat?"

Mike shook his head. "There was no time"

"What do you mean?" The red ranger asked

"Emily wanted go after her sister, she said she rather be with her. She scared me"

"Mike, I'm sure she didn't mean it. she is well, hurt." Jayden tried to cheer his friend up.

"I'll prepare you some dinner, do you think Emily's family mind?" Kevin looked to the fridge

"No, they told me when you arrive, we could do anything. The last thing they're thinking is in their house."

"Come on Mike" Kevin said. "You'll help me with this."

As the boys talked in the kitchen, Mia went to see her best friend. She saw Emily was sleeping, but could said she was having nightmares. She was grimacing and moving a little her hands. Mia fell to his knees and pulled away some hair from Emily's face.

"Come on, Em. You're stronger than this" She whispered and kissed her cheek. There was a blanket on the couch and putted it on Emily. When she was about to return with the boys Emily called her in very softly voice "Mia…"

Mia turned and saw Emily crying. She sat with her in the couch and wrapped her arms around her "Yes Emily?"

"Serena's death…"

"I know Emily. I'm so sorry"

Emily sniffed and hugged Mia, but then she turned away from her and looked straight her "Why are you here?"

"Is it obvious? …Mike called us, he said what you did"

"Everything?"

"Everything… I didn't like the part where you said you rather die than be here"

"It's true" Emily replied

"Emily, why?" Mia took her hands "You defeat Xandred, you won a war, you did the hardest thing ever"

"We all did it Mia, but I miss my sister, so much, you have no idea…."

"But can't think that way Em, Do you think your sister would like the way you're talking?"

"I guess no, but…"

"There's any but Emily, think, the pain you could case to your parents, to us. We all love you. I love my best friend, and the thought of losing her could kill me too"

"No way Mia, you can't say that"

"And neither you"

Emily sighed and hugged Mia again. She was feeling a little better after her nap but was still burning of pain. She started to cry again and Jayden and Kevin came to her. They sat in the couch where Mike was sat.

"We're here for you Emily" Kevin said as he was watching her cry.


	3. Huge mistakes

_Note: Please review it, Let me know what you think, what you like or dislike. Your opinion is very important to me. _

Emily woke up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She saw Mia was sleeping in the other couch and boys were on the floor. She smiled a bit and remembered the night before. She had said to them to go their houses and that she will be fine, but they didn't want to leave her side. Jayden had explained Antonio couldn't come because his trip, but he said he sorry.  
She got up trying not to wake up the others. She walked for the hall and entered into Serena's bedroom.

Emily sat on the bed and looked around. The last time she saw her room it was all full of life, now it wasn't. Even when she left her house to become a power ranger, had the faith to see her sister healthy and smiling. All that faith had gone. She laid on the bed, took serena's pillow and putted it close to her. Tears stared to beginning and the pain was higher than nothing. She felt empty and without a little of happiness. She was sad, miserable, she felt alone and no one could notice that. How is she will be live without her sister? The person who always helped her when she was sad or was scared. Her memories with her was, just that, memories.

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She saw her face and was all dirty. It looked like she hadn't washed it in days. Emily looked straight to her eyes in the mirror and sighed. The yellow ranger took the aspirins Mike had left and poured a few in her hand. At first she hesitated but then she remembered the pain. Put them all in her mouth and ate them.

* * *

Antonio was resting in his room and a knocked on the door woke him up. He was in bad mood. His nightmares were killing him inside. That entire people dying, all the cries, all that suffer he left was still inside of him and making him feel sad. That chat with the waiter was still fresh in his head. And the last news, Emily had lost her sister.  
He scratched the back of his neck and opened the door, surprising it was the same waiter he met the day before.

"Good Morning sir" The waiter said happily.

"Morning buddy" Antonio said still a little sleepy.

"Do you want something to eat?" The waiter asked

"Uhh, yes. I guess I'd like a cereal" The gold ranger answered

"In a minute" The waiter said and turned around, but when he was about to left Antonio said

"Hey wait, wait a minute"

"Yes sir"

"Why all this attention? I mean, there's a lot people on the ship, boat, call it however you want, so I'm not the only one"

"You've got a Golden Ticket, so that's mean a V.I.P service"

"Gold" Antonio whispered "So, Are you going to bring my breakfast here?"

"Yes, or just in case you don't want to, you can pass to the dining room"

"Yes, I'll eat there but thanks"

When Antonio was eating his cereal, he remembered Kevin and how dedicated he was with his food. He chuckled.

Antonio was sitting in a table, with only five more people in the room. It looked like it was early. When he finished his breakfast, the waiter came "Do you want something else?"

"Yes, please uh… what's your name? You have been here since I arrived and I don't know yours. Antonio is mine"

"Nice to meet you Antonio, Mi name is Carlo" He made a reverence ti him and smiled.

"Deja de hacer eso" The gold ranger said "I'm not a king or something like that, you can treat me like a friend"

"Ok, then…" Carlo smirked. He was called by one of his partners and followed him. Antonio got up and his phone started to ring. He took it from his pocket and answered "What's up Jay?"

_"Antonio, Emily is in the hospital"_

"What? What happened? You know something I'll return" He hung out and ran to his room.

* * *

Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Ji and Mike were in the waiting room. Mia had called Ji and Jayden had called Antonio. The pink ranger was nervous and afraid and Kevin was hugging her. Ji was trying to calm down the green ranger and Jayden was waiting for news.

"I called Antonio, He said he's coming"

"No way, is his trip" Kevin looked concerned.

"It looks he's worry about Emily" Jayden shook his head.

"He shouldn't be" Mike got up and gestured.

"Why you say that, Mike?" Ji asked him

"Emily is very important to all of us" Kevin added

"Is she important to us? And what about us to her? What do we mean to her?" Mike raised his voice

"Mike calm down"

He shook his head and shouted "You know I should leave!"

A lady came to them and made them to keep silence. Jayden apologized, took Mike by the arm and went out with him.

"What's wrong with you? She needs you, she needs us"

"WHY DID SHE DO THAT?!"


	4. Consequences

Mia was sitting in one of the chairs with Kevin by her side. Ji was talking on the phone with Emily's mom trying to explain everything as calm as possible. Her mother was in the cemetery and didn't need to worry anymore.

"Look, Helena, Emily is fine. I'll take care of her if you want."

Mia was watching Ji and turned to Kevin, "Do you think her parents could have a heart attack?"

"I hope not, but they must be going through a lot of pain." Kevin wrapped one arm around Mia and she leaned on his chest. "Don't worry they'll be fine."

"Why did she do that Kevin? She didn't have a reason, did she?"

"I don't know Mia. Maybe she felt alone…"

"But we were there, she wasn't alone. We could have helped."

"Let me finish," Kevin chuckled "Look, if we start to search for answers we'll never find them. It happened and nothing can change it. Let's wait until she tells us and make sure an accident like that doesn't happen again, okay?"

"Ok" Mia sighed.

Kevin hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead "It's going to be fine."

* * *

Jayden was sitting next to Mike on the sidewalk of the hospital, trying to calm him down. Mike had screamed, kicked, slapped and cried. His rages were against Jayden but he knew Mike was just scared.

"Feeling better?" The red ranger gave Mike a pat on the shoulder.

Mike sighed, shook his head and put it in his hands.

"At least you're not pushing me again." Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

He looked up and watched how the cars passed in front of them. All the sirens going off were getting annoying.

"It was my fault, Jayden." Mike said with a sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I left those pills in the bathroom" Mike punched the concrete, making his hand bloody. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Mike it's not your fault, okay." Jayden stoop up "It was what Emily wanted, it was a decision she made. You are just his…"

"I could have killed her!"

"Mike it's not your fault! It just happened. Or, what? Do you feel guilty?"

Mike shook his head, "I don't know what to feel."

"You're just scared. She scared you to death."

* * *

"Antonio you're here!" Kevin cried out and hugged his friend "You arrived so fast."

"Nothing is impossible for a Samurai." Antonio winked and showed his morpher "Thanks Ji you helped a lot."

Ji smiled and nodded. He had talked with Antonio and approved a symbol power that would make Antonio appear and disappear only in extreme cases. Actually it was just in case during the war but he let the rangers keep their samuraizers. "Just remember Antonio, don't use it…"

"As a toy." Antonio finished. "Don't worry Ji… I won't." He just looked around and said, "How is Emily? Is she fine?"

"We're hoping so," Mike sighed "The doctor hasn't come yet."

But as he said that, Doctor Smith came to them "Is there any familiar with Emily Helena Kennedy?" The doctor reviewed his papers and nodded.

"We are." Mia said fast. The others got closer and nodded their heads too.

"Uh… Are you family?"

Mike raised his hand and said "I'm her boyfriend."

The doctor looked to him and nodded. He gave a winced and added, "Someone closer?"  
"I'm her…" Ji had no idea what to say. But he was worried about Emily but knew her parents would appear a little later. "…uncle, I'm her uncle."

"Yes, whatever… How's Emily? Is she fine? Will she be fine?"

"Mike calm down." Kevin told him.

The doctor opened his report and said "The patient got lucky this time. She is stable in what we can say but, I don't know exactly how her recuperation will be."

"Her recuperation?" Mia asked.

"She will have side effects" The doctor sighed "Now, well, we did an intestinal lavage and we are trying with hemodialysis. So there's nothing more to do. We have to wait."

"Wait?!... how do you think I can wait?!" Mike cried out.

"Mike, please. I'm sure they're doing all they can." Mia grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Then she turned to the doctor and asked "Doctor you mentioned side effects, what kind of effects?"

Doctor Smith sighed. "I'm not going to lie. Your friend was near a lethal overdose. We supplied serum, vitamins and some medicine but that's just a part of it."

"The point doc, what's the point?" Antonio was getting desperate.

"Your friend could be in a coma."


	5. Lost memory

There was a chair next to Emily's bed. Mia was there and was holding her hand. The doctor had come to check on Emily. At least there were no more excessive substances on her body but she hadn't woken up yet.

The last four days in the hospital had been the hell to Mike. He was with Emily since he found her in the bathroom and carried her to the car Kevin had brought with him. Immediately when he arrived to the emergency room with Emily in his arms nurses and a doctor came to the call of Mike's cries. They took her in a stretcher and hurried to nearest clear room. After finding out Mike and Emily had gone in his car, Kevin called the green ranger and knew what was happening. Mike told him he was in the hospital because of Emily. The red, blue and pink ranger didn't think twice to know what to do and Jayden with his symbol power traced it to make a car appear. When they arrived with Mike he was being calmed by some nurses and in that moment a guard helped, but Mia told them he was just scared and she would make him calm down.

Emily gestured and gently opened her eyes. She looked around, settled in her bed and tried to move her hand but someone was taking it. She looked to that person and saw it was Mia. "Mia…" she said as loud as she could but it wasn't louder than a whisper.  
Mia hugged her trying not to squeeze her completely and said "Emily you finally woke up"

The yellow ranger didn't understand those words. She rubbed her eyes and remembered the last thing she did. She was holding those aspirins and ate them without hesitated, then everything was black.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Don't you remember?"

Emily shook her head "What happened?..." Everything seemed confused to her" well I just remember eating some aspirins, but why?"

Mia sighed deeply and gave Emily a worry look "Emily, maybe you're ashamed about what you did but I'm here to help you, we're here to help you but admit what you did and…"

"What did I do Mia?" There was a silence and Emily said again "What did I do?!"

Mia was about to answered and the doctor came in. He looked to the wake Emily and made a gesture to Mia telling her to left the room. But when she was in the hall, Doctor Smith came out and talked to her.

"What happened? "

"She doesn't remember, why?"

Smith sighed "It could be a side effect, probably, we'll check her but in a few minutes. But, it's not like she lost her memory I think is more like she's suppressing something." Doctor Smith looked over his shoulder and finally added " Now we all are busy, you can go with her but don't tell her anything, let's see how much memory she lost." Said this, doctor Smith attended a call from one of her nurses.

Mia entered into the room again, sat when she was before and smiled at Emily. Smith hadn't said too much but she understood Emily was having some troubles. Emily smiled back and asked "Where is Mike?"

"He's in the house; he went to take a shower"

"And where are we?"

"In a hospital…is it obvious…"

"Why?"

Mia groaned softly. It was getting annoying. But she needed to calm down. "What do you remember?"

"Mia… my stomach!…" Emily didn't finished and vomit was all over the floor. Mia got up and held Emily's hair. When Emily finished she lied down on the bed holding her stomach. "Mia! It hurts!"

"What hurt?" Mia asked worried and saw how Emily clutched her stomach with her arms. She couldn't talk but cry. "I'll call the doctor"

"Is this for the aspirins? Why did I eat them?"

"I'll call Doctor Smith!" The pink ranger hurried to the door and shouted "Doctor Smith!"

* * *

"So what did her parents say?"

"They'll take a time out" Jayden sighed.

Ji had talked to Jayden and told her Emily's parents had had enough. Her older daughter was died and the younger was by that way too. They couldn't be stronger, not more. They left the town but making sure Emily would be fine and telling Ji that they'll be there for her daughter if she needed but that they couldn't be in their house or more hospitals. They left enough money and left their house to the rangers if they wanted to stay.

At first Ji was angry with them because they literally abandoned their own daughter and he tried to convince them to stay, at least, tell by their own they will left the city to Emily but that was in vain. They left and no one knew when they would return.

But now it had passed few days her anger downed. He thought about how hurt he would be if something equal or similar happened to him, he understood but Ji wasn't happy at all.

Antonio shook his head and said "That's horrible, I mean, when Emily finally wake up she will want her parents but… wait, what we are going to tell her?"

Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

Kevin was walking down stairs with an exhausted and sad face. He took a seat on the table and gasped.

"Is he asleep?" Antonio asked. Kevin nodded his head.

"Finally"

"How is he?" Jayden asked.

"Miserable, he doesn't stop blaming himself"

"And I think he won't stop until Emily wake up" Antonio added.

Kevin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He rested his body on the chair and sighed. Suddenly a ring tone was heard. Jayden looked in his pocket and took his phone. He answered "Yes, Ji?"

Antonio and Kevin were watching him.

"Yeah Ji… What?! We are on way" Jayden hung out and got up. "Emily is wake"

"C'mon guys, let's go" Mike shouted desperately.

"Mike you were..."

"I wasn't..." The green ranger explained fast. He took his shoes on and took Jayden by the arm as he walked with the shoes untied to the door " Guys C'MON!"


	6. Twice

"So she lost her memory?"

"No, Mike. She's just confused. It is what doctor explained"

Jayden, Kevin, Antonio and Mike had arrived to the hospital. After Mia calling Ji and he called Jayden immediately they went to the hospital. Mike never slept. He was just pretending to sleep because Kevin seemed very tired and he didn't want to provoke any damage in his friend. So that's why he was kidding. But when Kevin left the room and went down stairs, he got up and sat on the hall where he could hear his friends.

As soon as Jayden said Emily woke up, he hurried down, took the keys and forced his friends to go to car. Of course Mike didn't drive but Jayden. In the way Mike got a speech from Kevin about how important sleep could be and how important to eat was too. So they made a fast stop in one of the store y the way of the hospital and Antonio brought him cookies and a juice. It wasn't the healthiest food but at least it was something.

They were in the waiting room and Mia was explaining them what had happened. She was standing in the middle and saying"… but then she started to complain about her stomach and I went to the doctor."

"And..?"

"He hasn't come yet from Emily's room. Maybe he's examining something or I don't know" Mia shrugged her shoulders and then sat in one of the chairs.

"But is she ok? I mean nothing strange has gone out from her room?" Jayden

Mia shook her head. She rested her head on the wall that was behind her and closed the eyes. "Only nurses and other doctors"

Jayden sighed and nodded his head. He then took a seat too and asked "Where's Ji? I guess he was here, he called me and told me Emily had woken up"

"He's with Emily parents. You know he's a little pissed about what they did or want to do. He's trying to make sense on them. Something that I see almost… impossible"

Antonio was watching Mia and could saw the fatigue on her face. She had her eyes closed and her body was tense. He approached her and said " Mia, do you feel good? You see a little tired. Maybe you need to rest."

The pink ranger shook his head "I'm fine Antonio. It's just I came very early on the morning and didn't eat breakfast"

Kevin cocked an eyebrow " Mia what are you saying? You need to eat on the mornings, breakfast is the most important meal of the day and…"

"Here we go again" Mike rolled his eyes. But this was a perfect time to avenge about how his friends made him eat. " But Kevin, why don't you go for something to eat? She needs it. Look she's fragile"

Mia settled on her chair and frowned "I look better than you Mike. At least I took a shower this morning and you look like a homeless"

Mike stuck his tongue out "But I ate breakfast"

"You guys stop" Jayden chuckled.

Kevin groaned "I'll bring you something Mia"

Antonio asked him if he could go with him and Kevin nodded. When they turned to the cafeteria the doctor was coming from Emily's room.

Mike ran to him as Mia and Jayden too. Doctor made looked up and stopped before he bumped with Mike. "You are…"

Mike sighed loudly "Yes, yes Emily's family, friends, acquaintances… what happened?"

"How is she?" Mia asked.

Smith gave them a brief smile and sighed. He looked over her report and said " You're friend is fine. And I guess with a little precaution she'll be fine to leave in a while. But there's a little problem with her"

Mia opened her mouth a little with a scared look. Jayden wrapped and around her. " Is it for her stomach? or about her memory? how did she lost it if she…"

Mike turned to her and putted his hand on her mouth, then said "Problem? What problem?"'

"Emily seemed physically just a little damage on her stomach. She took almost the maximum pills she needed to die and even if we treated her with medicine she had a ulcer. It could be treatable with the right indications. But that's just a part. She hasn't lost her memory, but she's confused."

Mia said "Confused?" Jayden gave her a squeeze indicating to be quiet. Mia nodded her head. And the doctor continued.

"She is suppressing something, maybe an action or memory that got her take this way to solved them. She remembers everything but there's something she is asking. "Why did I take those aspirins?" I don't know what to tell her, so I figured it out you maybe know"

Mike, Mia and Jayden turned to see each other. They know what was making Emily confused. Mike clear his throat and said to the doctor "Uh, Doctor Smith… uh, maybe, maybe we know what is happening. She lost her sister few days ago and well she wasn't there to say goodbye and it took her y surprised"

Smith surprised and said " Well, Now I understand. So that's why she took those aspirins?"

"Yes" Jayden answered.

"I see. Now we need to bring her back to the reality. It's not going to be easy but for her good you need to tell her about that. Someone very close, what about her parents?"

"They aren't here right now and maybe they won't return" Mia said.

"Well…" The doctor turned to Mike. He gave him a look that made him nervous. He smirked. " It could be her boyfriend or a friend, maybe like you all"

The green ranger smiled and said "Thanks doc, we'll figure it out"

"But as soon as possible, it will be better. If it is possible today her recuperation will be faster."

* * *

Meanwhile Kevin and Antonio were on th cafeteria getting Mia's breakfast. She hadn't eaten yet so Kevin wanted to make sure she eat something. The line was a little long so while they ordered the food Kevin was talking with Antonio " So Antonio you left your trip"

"Yeap"

"But why? That was a really good time, you had your golden ticket, and it was supposed to be some vacations after all"

"That's right Kevin but, I wouldn't be comfortable knowing Emily was bad. And you know, when I was in that trip I talked to someone who made me thing some things"

"Like what" Kevin stepped forwards as the line was finishing.

"That person told me the power rangers made a mess in the city. A lot of people died in the last battle and now that everything is over, they disappeared leaving a chaos and that gives me nightmares"

Because they were in public and everyone could hear them, Antonio was speaking as he was just one more civilian affected by that war. He didn't want to risk letting all of people know who were the power rangers.

Kevin understood that since the beginning and said "I know Antonio, it gives me nightmares too but we can't let that takes us. We're stronger than that and they did all they could. I'm sure they're satisfied with their work and there's no more about what they could do. And I'm sure they saved a lot of people"

"But, what about the others?"

"They saved a world, Antonio"

"Creo que tienes razón. Thanks buddy" Antonio nodded and gave Kevin a pat on the shoulder.

Antonio still felt uncomfortable and a little sad but he needed to understand that there was nothing wrong on what they had done. Kevin was right; they had saved an entire world and gave their lives to train for it. Fortunately their plans had worked.

Kevin bought a sandwich and a milkshake for Mia. He wanted something healthier but he assumed Mia would be fine with the sandwich. As he walked with Antonio to the waiting room he saw how her friends were discussing about something.

The blue ranger gave Mia her food and gave a look to Mike and Jayden. They just shrugged their shoulders. Mia thanked him but didn't eat them so she turned to Mike and said "There's no way I am going to tell her"

"Mia, yes way"

She shook her head and frowned. Kevin and Antonio looked confused and the gold ranger asked "Que pasa?"

Jayden explained what was happening and what the doctor had said before. Neither Mike nor Mia or even Jayden wanted to cause a pain on Emily. The first time she wanted die, now she would remember again and her pain would be twice.

As Jayden explained everything Kevin said "So Mike, are you going to tell?"

"No, Kevin I won't"

"Yes, please Mike. You're her boyfriend, it's your duty"

"Mia no! You're her best friend forever you need to tell her"

"No, no Mike. Well you're right. She is my friend and I'm here for her, but I'm here for her in the bad and good times, you're going to be one who will make her sad and I'll be here to comfort her" The pink ranger smiled.

"That's no fair!" Mike cried, he turned to Kevin " Kevin, you're my friend, you'll do this for me"

The blue ranger shook his head "Uh oh. I'm your friend Mike, the best, but I'm here for comfort you when you fell miserable about the pain you will cause on Emily"

Mike was desperate. He didn't want to be the one breaking Emily's heart but at some point he know he would be. He turned to Antonio who whistled and looked over the window, then to Jayden and he shook his head. The decision was done.

"Ok" The green ranger muttered. "But you'll going to…" A touched on his back interrupted him and made him turned. It was Doctor Smith.

"She wants to see you"

Mike sighed and said "Uh doc about what you told us before…"

"I think now it's a very good time"

Mike gave a deep sighed and dragged his feet until Emily's room.


	7. Mike's promise

_Note:__ Please review it._

* * *

When Mike entered into the room, he saw Emily sat in her bed. She was covered with the sheets only on her legs and was smiling brightly.

Mike smiled too. The last few days he had been blaming himself about what had happened to Emily and swore he wouldn't forgive him if something bad happened to her. He had left the aspirins in the view of everyone and even a child could take it without troubles but Mike didn't see the consequences of his actions. By now he realized it wasn't his fault but Emily's. With the pain on his heart he knew Emily rather be on other place but without him. At first it was painful but he knew Emily wasn't thinking in those moments and finally he did something good to save her.

He expected she appreciated what he did for her but assumed it had to be all on its time. Now he was more relax, the time his eyes saw her alive it was everything he could ask for.

Emily invited him to sit with her and moved. Mike nodded and sat beside Emily. She hugged him tightly and Mike returned the hug. She felt so good between his arms and now he could tell everything was fine. He kissed her forehead.

The yellow ranger felt so comfortable and kissed Mike in his lips. "Mike I missed you"

"You have no idea how much I missed you Em"

Emily smiled and lay back with him. She rested her head on his chest and Mike wrapped an arm around her. A few seconds of peace passed and the thought came to Mike. _You need to tell her_

The green ranger kissed Emily's head and said "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess. My stomach is still hurt, like burning me but Doctor Smith said if I take care of myself, I'll be fine" Then she sat again on the bed as was moving away from him. She looked Mike straight in eyes and let out a sigh "Mike.."

"Uhm?"

"There's something I still don't get. I'm here for a reason, right? I'm kind of sick, so… the doctor hasn't told me why? Even Mia…"

Mike gestured and bit his lip. He exactly understood what Emily was trying to say but he didn't want to precipitate. He pretended to look concerned and said to Emily "What don't you get?"

Emily looked down at her hands and sighed again "Why did I take those pills?"

The green ranger turned as white as the yellow ranger. He cleared his throat, scratched the back of his neck and sighed. He wasn't sure how to tell her. What was the best way to not hurt her? But in every way he looked, there was a lot of pain. So he figured it in that very moment. He took her hands "Emily, do you remember when we returned to your house?"

"Yes" She nodded her head

"Ok, so… do you remember when we saw your parents?"

This time was no answer. She frowned and shook her head. "A... Actually… no…"

"Emily when we saw your parents, they told you something, and that's the reason why you took, well actually, tried to kill yourself" it wasn't the best words to say but Mike was empty of ideas.

Emily looked down, let her hands free and a tear came down. She got up and walked to see over the window. Her cries was hearing and that broke Mike's heart, he didn't know who was suffering most, if he or Emily.

She turned to see Mike "Mike… Serena was…" She shook her head and more tears came down "Please tell me that's a lie"

"Emily, I'd like to say that, but I'm afraid that's impossible. Look I'd rather be in your place, and feel the way you're feeling but I can't, so I'm going to do all to make you feel better" By this time he had already gotten up from the bed and was near of Emily.

"Thanks Mike" Emily nodded. But when everything seemed fine Emily dropped on the floor. Crying and miserable

"Emily!" Mike hurried to catch Emily on time. He did. He dropped with her, hugged her warmly and held her. "Come on Em, you're stronger, you can do this and…."

"Why Mike?" She said between sobs.

"Why, what? Why am I saying this? Because it's true you can handle this without mistakes and…"

"No,no that… I mean, why are you still here? Practically I left you and I didn't care what you could feel if I died and well yes, I left you"

Mike smiled. Emily knew her mistake and was regretting what she did. It was all he wanted. "Emily I guessed you knew it, I love you, so much and trust me I wouldn't ever leave you" He got up with Emily and held her in his arms, Mike kissed her and whispered "Now you're my life, no matter what happened I'll never leave you"


	8. Back and Forth

When the Doctor signed the papers that would allow Emily's exit, Ji as her supposed uncle, took her home. But not the farm, but to the Shiba house. It felt, at first a little tensed because neither Ji, Mike, Jayden, Antonio, Mia nor Kevin weren't sure about Emily. She had sworn she never ever would do something stupid again but they weren't sure at all. But as days passed, Emily proved what she had said.

The worst moment in the Shiba house was, when Ji had told Emily that her parents had gone to another city leaving her behind. He was terrified that something bad happen to Emily but she looked like she understood. She knew how devastating her sister's sickness was to them and couldn't expect another reaction for them. Of course, it took hours to understand but finally she did.  
She would like to have her parents with her but, being with her friends with whom she had been living two years together was enough. Besides she had already learned the lesson of not be sad and make a revolution about that. Enough scolding and speeches she had had from her friends.

But now, she was more relax and happy. Emily knew live wasn't easy but it wasn't the worst neither. Since kid she knew that, but she had Serena to make it better, but now that she wasn't with her, she knew she had Mike. And if that wasn't enough she had a Samurai family. Best luck the yellow ranger couldn't have.

Mia sat on one of the stools and looked around. She, at some point, missed to be there. She looked to Emily and said "You like the flowers you brought to Serena?"

Emily nodded but then frowned " Yes I liked them, well not the roses. I liked the flowers Mike made."

"Oh yeah, he and his amazing symbol power" Mia chuckled " I've never seen an orchid before"

"Yeah I know, he had a super symbol power and, finally you met the flower" Emily said as she sat on the stool next to Mia. Both girls sighed. They were tired after going to the cemetery. Emily wanted to take flowers to her sister and as the day was sunny, it was hot on the city. But when the yellow ranger gave her sister a properly goodbye they left.

Antonio entered into the house sweating as Jayden, Mike and Kevin too. They went directly to the showers. The pink and yellow rangers laughed "You guys are worst than children"

"C'mon, Mia. Don't you were hot?" Antonio said as he took his shirt to take it off.

"Well… I guess I'm still hot" Mia chuckled

Antonio said "Oh Mia" He laughed and went to take a shower.

* * *

"Antonio this is delicious" Emily smiled and bit her hamburger.

The rangers and Ji were eating and were having a great time. After all what happened, they wanted to enjoy their lives as free humans. Now they weren't worried about nighloks, moogers or Xandred. They were worried about their lives and their jobs. Though none of them had one, they wanted to have it.

"Thanks, amiga" Antonio said as he served the second burger to Mike. "You're going to explode buddy"

"No, I don't think so" Mike shook his head and his face got lost in his hamburger.

Ji smiled as he watched his rangers together again. But then he remembered Lauren and asked to Jayden " Jayden, do you something about Lauren?"

With this question, everyone looked to agreed with him. So they nodded their heads and turned to watched him. Jayden ate the piece of hamburger and cleaned his mouth " Uh, yes Ji. She called and said she will be here soon"

"But, what soon?" Emily asked him

"I don't know Em, just soon" Jayden shrugged his shoulders and gave to his hamburger another bit.

When they finished eating, Ji cleaned the mess on the table and went inside to wash the dishes. The samurais seemed to be satisfied after that big meal and were just chatting. So when there was a silence Jayden started to ask. "So guys… what are you going to do now? What about you Mia?"

Mia smiled and said "Well, absolutely I'll return to my house and I'm going to sign up in cooking classes. I had already signed up but, it looked like I lost a few days" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry" Emily whispered "It's my fault"

"Don't worry Em, it's ok" Mia smiled "I'm on time"

Emily nodded. Jayden turned to Kevin " And you Kevin?"

"Well, I hope my coach accepts me again in the Olympics because the last time I met with him, he told me not more absents but, well…"

"I'm so sorry Kev" Emily said again " That's my fault too"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Emily. He will accept me"

"I hope so" The yellow ranger replied

"So, what about you Antonio?" Jayden turned to his best friend.

"I'm not sure buddy. After lost that trip I guess I'll return to fishing here."

Emily's face dropped "I'm so sorry for that too, Antonio. And I accept I made a mess"

"It's ok Emily" Antonio gave her a gentle squeeze, staying sat on the stools.

Emily sighed and nodded he head. Jayden continued " But Antonio, do you have a place to stay?"

Antonio bit his lip " Uh, well…not really. I was thinking in renting an apartment. You know all this nighloks stuff made people moved or sold their houses and…"

"If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay here"

"No way, Jayden. This is your house and…"

"It's for the samurais, any time" Jayden assured him

"No, Jayden. Well maybe, but just when there is a war or…"

"Or what? We had defeated the nighloks and the last thing, let's say, the Shiba house can do is to protect the rangers"

Antonio scratched his head and nodded his head "Ok, thanks a lot mejor amigo"

"Whenever you need" Jayden looked to everyone. " Now Mike, …Emily?" Jayden smirked.

Mike whistled and said "Oh, I… Oh well, I think I'll change Emily for food or something because I don't have anything"

"Mike!" Emily cried out and nudged Mike hard.

"Ow! …Emily I was just playing" Mike chuckled.

"Well, don't play like that"

"Trust me; I won't "He promised as he stroked his arm.

Jayden frowned and said "You don't have anything?"

Emily gulped "Well Mike doesn't have a job and I'm practically alone right now. We don't have any money. Ji said my parents left enough money for the hospital but just for that."

"Well, it seemed like you will join me, Antonio and Ji again" Jayden smiled. His friends were returning. And that was awesome to him. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Though Lauren would come back, his friends were his friends and no one could change that.

"Don't you mind?" Emily asked a little sad.

"Of course not Emily, as Antonio you are welcome here"

Mike nodded his head and didn't hesitate to accept. He knew he needed to get a job but, as Jayden, being with his friends was the best feeling ever.


	9. Kevin's love

Kevin surprised his parents when he entered into the dining room. They were eating their dinner and as it seemed, they didn't expect Kevin to arrive that night .Her mother gave him a loving hug and her father gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Kevin what are you doing here?"

"Surprised?"

"A lot" her mother kissed his cheek. She invited him to sit and took dinner. She served him mashed potatoes, salad and chicken. The blue ranger smiled and started at his plate as his parents asked him.

"You came earlier than we thought" Her mother said.

"Things got better" Kevin shrugged his shoulders "Everything is better now"

His father smiled "It's good, Kevin. How's Helena's daughter?"

"Much better" Kevin smiled "At first it was hard but then she understood."

"That's good. We were worried" Her mother told him. "But anyways, she shouldn't do that Kevin. It could be worst and she could have died and …"

"Mom, I know" Kevin chuckled "We told her that. We scolded her. Don't worry"

"The important here is that she is ok" His father finished.

Kevin's mother and he nodded their heads. They knew that. And they knew Emily knew. Now they were enjoying a family's night and Kevin told them everything happened. Since he arrived to the farm until he left the Shiba house. He told them about Mia, Antonio, Mike, Jayden, Ji and Emily was on the top of the conversation. He said about what his friends would do or not do, too. When his conversation ended, his parents told him about their lives too.  
Her father had said about how Serena's funeral had been and how devastated Emily's parents were. And her mother was saying any idea she had in mind. She said she could die if she lost her son.

When Kevin knew every detail about Emily's family, he could understand them a little more. Because at first he was angry with what they did, leaving Emily alone but now everything seemed more reasonable. Even his parents said they were according with Helena's and Derek's actions. Well, not sure at all but they understood them.

Kevin got up from the chair and went to his room. He installed him, changed on his pajamas and climbed on his bed to rest. He let out a deep sighed, took his iPod and started to listen to music. When he was more relax a knocked on the door made him to stop the music. Her father entered on silence.

He sat on Kevin's bed, touched his feet and squeezed the. The blue ranger putted his iPod on the night table and smiled to his father curiously "Dad?"

"Kevin" his father answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you didn't mind"

"No. no… but… well you're here for a reason, aren't you? You have that look"

"What look?" Kevin's father chuckled and tried to make a silly face making Kevin laugh.

"That look you use to give me when you want to talk about something."

And he wasn't wrong. His father wanted to talk about something. "Kevin, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Kevin frowned "No, dad.. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

The blue ranger sighed. He wasn't sure about if he wanted to talk about something. But he trusted his father and assumed if he noticed he had something, he was sure there was something. "Well.. dad…" he scratched the back of his neck "Maybe there is something but I'm not sure and…"

"It's Mia, isn't it?"

Kevin's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I know you, Kev. More than you think"

Kevin nodded his head and sat next to her father "Dad, what should I do? I think, no, I know I like her but, you know, we haven't spent so much time but when I'm close to her I feel… I feel different and I feel like if I know her for years. She is smart, beautiful, kind, friendly, charismatic…"

His father laughed "Kevin and you still doubt it? What do you mean when you say what should I do?"

"That Father" Kevin stretched his arms. "I don't know, I'm confused…"

"Kevin, you're a great guy. You're a good person. Why are you confused?"

The blue ranger dropped on bed. He putted his hands on his head. "Oh, men!"

His father said " Kevin come on, what are you doing? You need to tell her. Say what you think and how you feel to her. You wouldn't do anything bad"

"But what about if I scare her? If she heats me or slams the door on my face… I can't let a friendship go! I need to be focus on…"

"Kevin, stop. Don't be silly. You're making a storm on a glass of water. You don't know how she thinks, do you? because if you know, you wouldn't doing this rampage. Are you in love or not?"

"Yes, I guess.."

"Give a real answer Kevin"

He rolled his eyes "Yes dad, I'm in love, happy?"

"I won't be happy until you give the first step"

"Dad, but what if she doesn't love me back? I will screw up, I'm sure"

"Are you a mind reader or something else out of power ranger?" his father asked him

"No" Kevin answered

"Well then, what's the problem Kevin? You will lose if you don't take the risk. Everyone who doesn't risk always lose."

"Dad but if I tell her and she doesn't love me…"

"Here we go again" His father rolled his eyes "Kevin", do you think your mother was easy? Do you think she said yes as fast as I told her I loved her? Trust me Kevin, if I have your mother it was because I left behind everything that made me think the worst. I told myself if I wanted something I needed to fight for it. You wanted to destroy Xandred right? , you fought you won. Now you're telling me you're afraid of a girl?"

"She's not just a girl, she's Mia. She's my friend and ahh!..." Kevin growled at covered himself with the sheets. "I don't know what to do dad, please help me!"

His father got up and said to Kevin "You want my best advice…Don't be a coward"

Kevin let out a groan. He came out from the sheets and looked to his father " Dad... and the coach let me come back again"


	10. Culinary Academy

Note: I'm sorry if I slow to upload the chapters but I still writing the story and ideas come to me and I suddenly change the text. It'll took me a while to upload the others chapters because my school get me busy and between homework and this, sometimes it is hard.

So I hope you understand. Anyways here is the other chapter, and please review it.

* * *

The sun came out and sunshine appeared through Mia's window. She was still sleeping but when a little of light fell on her eyes, she woke up. Then she rolled on her bed and rubbed her eyes remembering the last night.

She had arrived to her house, exhausted after taking care of Emily for more than the three days in a hospital, and even she practically was living in Emily's house, to be in another's house could be annoying most of the times. Also hospitals weren't a good place to stay a long time and traveled every day from hospital to the house and vice-versa was boring.

Mia threw the blankets off and got up. She chose a new outfit for the day and reached to the bathroom. When she finished her routine, her mother called her.

"Mia, breakfast ready!"

"Coming mom!" The pink ranger brushed her wet hair and stepped out to dining room.

Her father was already sat and the plates with scramble eggs with bacon were served. She sat on the table and her father greeted her. Her mother kissed her cheek and said "Did you have a good night?"

The pink ranger nodded her head "Yes, it's really nice to sleep without worries"

"Its's good" Her mother replied. She poured orange juice in Mia's glass, then in hers and finally on her husband's. But as soon she served him, he gave a quick sip and stood up.

"I'm going... Have a great day girls" He took his lunch from the table and kissed her wife.

Mia said goodbye too, and started to her breakfast. Her mother took a sit with her. The breakfast was fine and her house was fine. Mia was thinking in how much she missed her family and a traditional breakfast not like the breakfast on the Shiba house. Every bite on her breakfast was delicious.

When her mother finished she cleaned the table, put the dishes on the dishwasher and sat with Mia again.

"So Mia, are you going to that academy today?"

"Yes, mom. I think I'm on time. I didn't lose too much class, I guess"

Her mother nodded her head and smile "I think you will be a great chef, my love"

"I'll try mom" Mia smiled back and got up. She took her purse and reached to the door. "I'm going now mom, I'll ask if I still can go"

"Best of luck Mia"

"Thanks"

Mia walked down the street to the Culinary Academy. She was excited to go, but was afraid of not to be accepted after so much absents. She looked for her phone to call Emily but noticed she had hr samuraizer too. It wasn't necessary now that the nighloks were defeated but she had it just in case. So she thought the samuraizr would be easier to use than her cell phone. She dialoged Emily's number on her samuraizer. The yellow ranger answered and, wished Mia to have good luck. It was the last thing she could do.

The pink ranger finally arrived at the academy. It was a big place where to study and learn about food. She walked into it and saw in the other side by a desk a young woman. The woman had a magazine on her hands. It was a magazine with the cover photo of the samurai rangers, but when she heard Mia entering she putted it down. "Good Morning, may I help you? "

Mia nodded "Uh, good morning, uh... I'm here because I had signed up but for a situation I couldn't come since the start of the classes and I was wondering if there was a possibility if I could return"

"Name" The young girl asked.

"Mia Watanabe"

The receptionist started to search Mia's name on the computer she had and after few minutes she looked to Mia "You missed six classes. That's a big number but you still are on the limit"

On hearing this, Mia's smile appeared. "Oh really? That's good! Thank you! I'll be here tomorrow"

"Yeah, super cool" the girl muttered to herself "You need to be here at ten. Don't be late"

"I won't "Mia said. "So that's all?"

"That's all" the receptionist replied without any expression on her face or body. She sighed and looked back to her magazine.

Mia understood the hint, but when she was about to turned she looked her picture as the pink ranger on magazine. She felt something but she couldn't recognize it. Maybe it was happiness or sadness or fear. She just ignored it and walked out. But in that very moment her samuraizer started to ring.

Her heart stopped as she too. It was a sound she never ever wanted to hear again but assumed it was Emily just calling her to ask if she had been lucky. She was right. "Hey Em…" Mia tried to sound as calm as possible. "Yes Emily, I'll return… Yes… Don't be sorry… I will… Maybe now… See you" After a quick chat with the yellow ranger she hung out. But when she started to walk outside, she put her samuraizer on her purse.

But she didn't notice it fell to the floor.


	11. Games and Laundry

In the Shiba house everything seemed very normal. But now that the battle had finished and there were three guests, they needed to make an order. The roles in the house were different now, because Antonio, Emily and Mike weren't rangers' samurai anymore. So that's why Emily suggested putting roles in every person in the house.

Ji, was only the man to put order in the house, just like supervising everything and he was in charge of the outside. He would take care of his orchard and would clean the yard. Sometimes he'd do something else.

Jayden was in charge inside the house, like cleaning the floors and shaking the household items. Antonio as a replacement of Ji, he would cook three meals and clean his area of the kitchen and Emily would wash the dishes and clean the table. And Mike, he was going to wash the laundry, except Emily's.

Now that everyone had a role in the house would live better. By now, breakfast time had passed and Antonio had finished his work, Emily too. Jayden and Mike just missing, but Jayden was sweeping and Mike was trying to figure out how a washing machine works. Ji was with him but it looked like he wasn't having a good time, because every minute Mike or Ji cried.

So Emily and Antonio decided to play a board game. They were on the stools playing snakes and ladders, but Antonio didn't like that game. He was losing. "Emily, why don't we play another game?"

"I like this one Antonio. Come on, you still can win"

Antonio nodded and threw the dices but Emily was wrong. His octozord went forward but a ladder made him slide down. Antonio rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm not playing anymore"

"Come on Antonio, just one more" Emily pleaded.

"No" Antonio shook his head.

"Please…"

"No, Emily"

"Ok then" Emily stuck her tongue out.

The gold ranger took the board game back in its place and then sat down again with Emily. She was just looking around. Antonio watched her a little lose in her world and said "Are you okay Emily?"

"Yes, why?" The yellow ranger said sympatically

Antonio shrugged his shoulders. " Just curiosidad"

Emily smiled as an aswere, but the gold ranger had another question. "Emily…why didn't you want to return to your house? I mean you have your parent's house and…"

"I just didn't" Emily shrugged and looked to her hands nervously "Maybe because of my sister… it's really hard, you know. I don't have good memories there so; here I think I have the bests."

Antonio nodded " I see" then sighed " But what about Mike's parents?"

Emily said "Antonio… his parents are not with him, since he was a kid. His father died because of the last battle, when Master Xandred invaded the world. He was very damage as Jayden's father and he couldn't support it. Her mother was so sad and for one reason he left Mike in an orphanage. Well I'm not sure if it was an orphanage but he said he had a lot of parents. So when he could he runaway to his friend's house." Antonio gulped. That was a new he never imagined or thought. He didn't know what to say or do. Emily smiled and looked to Antonio. "It's fine, Antonio, you don't have to say anything"

* * *

"So Ji…." Mike was anxious "What do you say?"

Ji was covered in lather but nodded his head " Just promise me you won't hurt her"

"Emily? No way.. how can you think…"

"I meant my motorcycle" Ji chuckled

"That's so funny" Mike rolled his eyes. He opened the washing machine and looked in it. "Ji it's clean! It washed!"

"It was time" Ji teased. After some screams to Mike and pleading looks from the green ranger, Mike finally learned to use the washing machine.  
Mike was so happy that finally he learned and raced out of the laundry room. Covered of lather he bumped with Jayden "Jayden I learned!" Mike said excited. "I'll tell the others"

"That's good Mike, but please… MIKE NO! I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!"


	12. Kevin's last chance

_Note_: I really enjoyed to write this chapter. I hope you enjoye reading it.

* * *

In the afternoon Mia stopped by the park. She had received a text message on her phone and it said if she could go to the park. Knowing it was Kevin who wanted to see her, she accepted.

After looking around to see if there was a signal from the blue ranger, she walked to him. Kevin was sitting in a bench, moving his foot like he had a tic. Mia sat beside him and said " Hi Kev"

The blue ranger turned immediately and was surprised. Maybe he was very deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Mia arrived or either when she sat beside him.  
Mia smiled and said "You weren't waiting for me?"

"No, no…. I mean yes…" Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "Hi Mia"

"Hi again" Mia chuckled. "Why did you call me, Kevin? Is it something important?"

Kevin shook his head "No, no it's not important, or well, maybe, I guess. But no"

"Uh?" Mia gestured a confused face. "What are you talking Kevin?"

"Mia, do you want to walk?" Kevin got up and held a hand to help Mia got up. It wasn't necessary but he did it.

"Sure" The pink ranger said even more confused. She took the hand of Kevin.

The pink and blue ranger started to walk around the park. There were kids playing in the ground, others in the swings and other playing with their dogs. The parents were watching over their kids in the benches and others were playing with them. It was a peaceful park after all.

Kevin sighed as he thought about how peaceful the city was. Well, actually it wasn't, because there still were buildings in ruins and people hurt in the hospitals because of the war. And there were many families without a member of theirs. Taking out that, the city was peaceful.

Kevin looked around and finally looked to Mia. She was walking and looking straight to the kids. Kevin remembered that she worked on a Day Care and assumed the pink ranger missed her work. "Remembering memories?"

"Just a few. I kind of miss my work." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I bet you were a good babysitter"

"The kids were very nice and loving with me. I really enjoyed being with them and play with the girls were very fun. I always was the mom and they were my children"

"So you like kids?"

"Is it obvious? Not for nothing I worked there. I liked when I took care of my brother. I don't know, I think kids are the most innocents and they unprotected for the dangers." then she turned to Kevin " What about you Kevin? Do you like children?"

Kevin gulped. "Well, yes. They pretty cool, I… I worked with some kids when I trained. Their coaches sometimes didn't arrive and I trained with the kids. As you say it's really cool worked with them"

Mia nodded her head. Kevin was so right for her. She smiled brightly and sat on an empty bench with Kevin in front of the playground. Kevin was just looking around but Mia seemed happy. Suddenly a woman came to them with two little kids by the hands and asked them. "Excuse me, Can I sit here? There are no other benches near so…"

Mia turned and saw the little kids. They were a girl and boy, and he looked older than the girl. Then she looked up to the see the woman and said "Of course, yes" She moved more to Kevin's side to let the woman sat behind her. The woman sat. She let go her children and shouted to the boy who was running to the slide "Aaron please take care of your sister! Samantha you know you can't go to the place of the big kids!"

Mia looked to the kids but it seemed the little girl didn't hear because his brother was pulling here by the hand from the big slide. She remembered when she and her brother were kids and sometimes their parents brought them to the park and her little brother got in troubles.

Kevin, meanwhile, only watched the kids. He didn't have any memory in his childhood of games and parks. He was just a boy in training for become a samurai.

The woman groaned as her daughter screamed and cried loud. She got up, scolded the girl and returned to sit. "Kids are troubles, uh?"

"I guess" Mia shrugged her shoulders.

"Which are yours?" The woman asked curiously.

"Which are what?"

"Your kids, which are yours?"

Mia shook her head a little embarrassed. "No, no I don't have any kids. We haven't any kids"

"Oh, so you're planning them?"

Kevin's jaw dropped and immediately added "No, no way, man. We aren't, we…"

"We aren't married." The pink ranger said blushed.

"Oh so you're in love?" The woman said happily "It's really nice, you know. I remembered when I was in…"

"No, no. We are just friends" Kevin shook his head nervously. He didn't want to incommode Mia. "We just sat here and that's all" The pink ranger nodded her head.

"Oh I'm sorry" The woman said apologetically "I didn't want to blush you. It wasn't my intention. But you know something, most of the relationship start with friends. I think you two would be a pretty one"

If Mia wasn't blushed enough, now she was. Without thinking she got up and said "We need to go"

Kevin without hesitate followed her.

Now they were walking in completely silence. Just they could hear the steps and the noise the people caused. Kevin wanted to walk. His date with Mia wasn't going on well and she looked like ashamed. She didn't need to be, it wasn't her fault. Now they were walking to Mia's house. It was Kevin's final chance. He stopped in a corner and grabbed Mia by the arm. They weren't so far from her house, so he decided it was the time. He needed to be brave. People, who don't risk, don't win.

The blue ranger gave a deep sigh and started to talk "Mia, I… the reason I invited you to the park was… is…" He gave another sigh. His heart was about to leave his chest and the ideas on his head weren't clear "Mia, it is… is because, is because I like you, I like you very much"

Mia smiled, at some pint she saw this began. She took Kevin's hand to try to calm them down because they were shaking. She squeezed them softly and came closer to him. In a matter of seconds their lips were together.


	13. Not having a place

Note: Sorry for not upload the passed days but I need t attended some personal things.  
However here it's the chapter and please review it :)

* * *

Emily entered into the room where the stools were placed. Jayden and Mike were there and they were playing some video games. As it seemed Jayden was a new one on this and Mike was trying his best to help him.

In that room, because they weren't going to need the gap sensor or the map of the city, the rangers had transformed it into a common living room. They put a television on one side and the stools were placed around the T.V as a half moon. The table now was to use it as a table coffee and Mike's videogames were placed on it. That afternoon Antonio, Jayden, Mike and Emily had gone to Emily's house to collect her clothes and all her stuff she had left and for now they officially were living in the Shiba house.

As the yellow ranger stepped in the room, Jayden's groans made her laugh. She sat on the stool next to Jayden and watched the two boys fighting.

"Mike you told me to wait to press the control…"

"No I didn't, I said to HOLD the joystick control, not to press it"

"That's a lie you said…."

"No way Jayden" The green shook his head "You're losing because you are such a bad gamer"

"I'll prove you're wrong" The red ranger replied and started on his game.

As it looked the boys hadn't noticed Emily was there so she cleared her throat louder. Mike and Jayden were surprised and Jayden turned his head to her. "Emily when did get here?"

Mike looked rapidly to confirm she was there and turned to his game again "You wanna play Em?"

"No Emily, you shouldn't" Jayden shook his head getting distracted from his game. He just wanted to warn Emily about Mike but in that very moment, Mike took advantage and won the videogame.

"Whooaa! I won! I won! I won!" The green ranger got up and started to dance crazily.

The red samurai throw his control to the stool and got up "I better help Antonio with the dinner"

"Yeah, yeah because that is what a loser says"

The green ranger back to his seat and turned to Emily " C'mon now it's your turn"

Emily gave a little smile and shook her head. She wasn't in the mood of playing or laughing.

Mike noticed that when his girlfriend looked down and took a seat next to her. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and said "What happen, Emily?"

Emily looked to him and rested her head on his chest. "My parents called"

"Oh…"

"They said they want to move. They just called to ask if I would like go with them"

Mike froze and didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. So there was a silence until Emily broke it.

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Emily got apart from Mike and looked him. He was just on silence.

"Nothing, I guess" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you so quite?"

"What did you say to your parents, Em?"

Emily looked curiously to him "What do you think?"

Mike just shrugged. He knew Emily loved her family and would do anything for them, including moving to another city with them. "Please answer me"

Emily smiled "I said no, Mike. Don't worry. They're going to move but without me"

"You… you really…"

"You stayed with me all the time in the hospital. I made a mistake. No way I'm going to do another. I know you love me Mike and I love you, so… I won't leave you; I don't want to, anyways here is part of my life. Here is Mia, Kevin, Jayden, Antonio and Lauren will come soon son here is my family. I'll miss my dad and my mom but I'm not a little girl. I need to do my life and I want to do it with you"

Mike nodded his head "That's really cool Emily…"

"But there's something else" Emily bit her lip.

Mike gestured "What is it?"

"They need money, so they're going to sell the farm. Actually they did. Just they are waiting to sign some papers and they're going to go. We won't have a place to stay and that really worry me"

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. Now let's go. I need to show you something"


	14. Time out

The road of the way to the beach was clear. Only you could see a motorcycle. Mike was driving like if there would be not tomorrow. The speed made his head difficult to move or talk. Emily was holding Mike's waist as hard as she can. She was terrified and, although she had rode a Megazord before with a high height it seemed like the speed wasn't a friend to her.

As faster Mike got Emily hold the waist. "Emily, if you keep this way, you'll break me in two halves!"

"Please Mike tell me where are going!"

"I'll show you. You just need to look up! Open your eyes!"

"No way! I want to get off! Please!"

Mike, seeing that Emily wouldn't open her eyes until she felt safe, downed the speed. He kept driving but he could see under the helmet Emily was wearing, was scared. But when he speeded down Emily looked up. "Much better"

"Now look there" the green ranger pointed to the sky.

The yellow samurai looked to it and watched a beautiful sun coming down into the sea. Emily opened her eyes fascinated. "Mike that's so beautiful"

"We're getting closer"

When they were close enough to park the motorcycle, Mike got off from the motorbike and took Emily's hand. Emily took off her helmet and put it on the seat. They walked together to the seashore. After walking a few minutes, Emily sighed and sat down. Mike followed her and sat with her. He hugged her and Emily returned the hug.

She felt secure like if nothing wrong could happen. She felt comfortable on Mike's arms and if she could she would wish to stop the time, forever. It was a beautiful detail Mike did for her. Seeing the sunset made her happy. For one moment Emily forgot everything on her life. All sadness, worries, insecurities and bad memories, the waves wore them in every trip they did.

And Mike felt happy too. He was happy that Emily felt comfortable. It was all he could ask for. Now he had a family, a little one, but it was one. The sound of the waves relaxed him as he breathed the air of liberty. The beach where they were was far away from the civilization and there was nobody to interrupt them. Emily rested her head on Mike's chest as she was looking the horizon. When she realized it was quieter than before she opened her eyes. Emily hadn't noticed she was sleep so she rubbed her eyes. Mike was still with her, hugging her.

The sunset was over and the night started to came. Sparkling stars were on the sky and a white moon was seeing them.

"Comfortable?" Mike smiled at her.

"So much" Emily answered, and then she got apart from Mike "How long had we being here?"

"I don't know" Mike shrugged his shoulders "Hours, I'm sure of it. Did you like my surprise?"

Emily nodded her head "That was so….so…I don't know Mike. I liked it very much. This is so amazing. Thank you"

"I wanted to give you a time out. I'm glad you liked it"

Emily smiled and stood up. She held her hand to helped Mike to stand up too. "How is this supposed not to like me? First you drove me crazy but… this is more than a time out"  
The yellow ranger gave her boyfriend a warm hug and then kissed him.

* * *

"Shh… Mike they'll hear us" Emily was sneaking out into the Shiba because it was too late. As soon as she saw the hour on her samuraizer, Mike and she came back. If Mike drove crazily at first, there were no words to describe the way back home.

"C'mon Emily, you to your room. I with mine." Mike proposed as he kissed Emily and raised to his bedroom. Mike passed Antonio's room, then Jayden's and finally Ji's, but he had no lucky with it. Just when he claimed victory a hand touched his back. He spun and saw Ji "Seriously Mike, two on the morning?"

"Mentor…I…it wasn't our fault… well" But as Mike watched Ji frowned he got nervous.

"It's Mike" Ji smiled to comfort the nervous Mike "But are you two okay?"

"Yes"

"It was a good night?"

"More than I expected"

"Had fun? "

"A lot"

"Is my motorcycle fine?"

"As I took it"

"Good night" Ji turned to his room

"Good Morning" Mike chuckled.


	15. Charming and Magical

After the night before Mike and Emily had, they were happy. Something had happened that made the others think in many ways. In the breakfast, both rangers looked very happy and relax.  
Emily used to wake up a little sad and grumpy but this morning she was happy and sweet. Like always.

Mike was the same, but there was so shine in his eyes that change everything. Jayden and Antonio knew that they had had a date but they didn't know where. Judging the happiness on their faces they had a good one on a good place.

That morning Antonio was tired of prepared food for five so this time he served cereal, milk and orange juice. "Here" Antonio put the bowls on the table for the rest of the members.

"Wow Antonio, I think you're getting tired. Of something that you love" Mike raised his eyebrows.

"Believe me Mike, when you have to teach five people how to play videogames at the same time you'll know what headache is"

Mike shook his head "C'mon Antonio, do we give you headache? Why? You only give us frozen food everyday and I think that's not…"

"Frozen food!? Mike are you kidding me, amigo? Every type of food you eat is fresh, and you're telling me the otherwise of…"

"If you need help with the kitchen I may help" Mia said. In that moment she was entering to the kitchen where all the rangers were. Kevin was in her side. "Just call me and I'll help"

"Mia!" Emily said excitedly. She got up and ran after her, hugging her tightly "You're here"

"I missed you too, Em" Mia hugged her back.

"But what are you doing here? Both?"

"Well…" Kevin stepped forward "It's a visit"

"But you both agreed or was causality?" Jayden asked, still eating his cereal.

"Uh..." Mia turned to see Kevin. He shook his head but Mia insisted nodding her head. "Come on Kevin" the pink ranger whispered.

"No" The blue ranger sighed "Not yet"

"Now"

"No"

Mike frowned "Is everything fine?"

"Yes!" Mia and Kevin answered at the same time. Emily, knowing there was something going on, took Mia's arm and looked staring at her eyes. Then she did the same with Kevin.

Emily wasn't silly. She knew when people were hiding something and her friends had something between hands. That feeling she got from Mia and Kevin was the same when she was nervous about Mike and her. That feeling of nervous of how people would react in a relationship of two persons. The yellow ranger knew that, the green ranger knew it so Emily headed to Mike and raised her eyebrows with a smirk. Mike nodded.

"Are okay Emily?" Kevin gulped.

"I'm fine, thanks" Emily said playfully "But how are you Kevin? "

"Fine, thanks for asking. I guess"

"So…" Mike got up. "Is there anything you two want to talk?"

"Uh… maybe"

Antonio scratched his back of his neck "Wait, wait… what's happening here?"

"Is it obvious?" Jayden smiled.

Mia let out a deep sighed and Kevin was about to start sweating. The atmosphere was tense. Those were signal of something.

"Wait, wait" The gold ranger smiled "Are you… you two…"

"Yes!" Emily exploded of happiness "They're in love!"

Mia and Kevin blushed. They were happy but embarrassing at the same time. No one had seen they're relationship coming, even themselves. Emily, Jayden, Mike, Antonio hugged the new couple happily.

Ji was proud of his rangers. Now four of them were having a normal life and were starting new lives. Though it still were Antonio and Jayden he wanted that they could find someone properly for them.

Mike started to tease Kevin. He was singing the kissing song, but that pissed off Kevin.

"First comes love"

"Mike Shut up!" Kevin groaned.

"then comes marriage"

" I warn you"

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage"

"You should Run!" Kevin shouted finally. Mike stormed out of the kitchen and he directed to the ways he assumed would be exists. Kevin stormed right behind him. There were screams from both rangers and the song was still hearing.

Emily and Mia laughed. Antonio, Jayden and Ji backed to their bowls of cereal. But Emily hugged Mia again. "I'm happy for you" She took Mia by the arm and went to her room.

Once inside, Emily smiled "Mia, how could that… well I… "

"I'll explain you" Mia offered. She told Emily all the day when Kevin a weird way asked her to be his girlfriend. She told her about the park, the kids and finally when she was near of her house. Emily listened to every word of Mia and when she ended the yellow ranger said " Oh Mia, that was so romantic"

"Mmm, yeah, but in its time it was freaked. I was terrified at first but now…"

"Now you're happy"

"Yes" Mia nodded. "You know em, it's a beautiful feeling. When I kissed him, it was…it was like I knew he was forever. I want us to be forever. He is so cute with me even that we just a less than a day dating, I can tell you he's a gentleman.

"And I believe you. Mia he's Kevin. One of the best Samurais Rangers. He's a true man. I'm so happy because you deserve your prince charming. Now you have it"

Mia sighed "My prince charming, Emily"

Emily nodded. She took a seat on her bed and waved Mia over to sit with her. Mia sat and looked to Emily. "Oh Em, I almost forgot… How was your night with Mike?"

Emily gulped and looked around her room like if there was the first time she was there. " Uh how do you know it?"

"News run fast" Mia shrugged her shoulders "I called you yesterday but you weren't here. Ji told me you were out with Mike"

"Well…" Emily shrugged "I… we… He took me to the beach. Ji lent Mike his motorbike so…. he got me there"

"And how was it?"

"Magical" Emily said blissful.

Mia looked curiously "Magical Emily? A night on a beach it's beautiful not magical. So that makes me think…"

Emily got up and got out from her room "You know too much. I won't tell you the rest"


	16. A secret reveled

Emily and Mia were watching TV. Mia's classes started in the afternoon so for now she had nothing to worry about. Jayden was finishing of cleaning the floors and Antonio was showering himself. Kevin was still angry with Mike, but he accepted when Mike proposed him to teach him how to use the washing machine.

Ji was outside taking care of his tomatoes. Emily had brought a blanket to her and Mia. Both girls were enjoying a TV show, because at last Emily didn't tell Mia what had happened between her and Mike and wasn't in mood neither to tell her.

Mia got up from the stool and went to the bathroom. Emily looked her and then turned again to the TV. Just when her show was about to start a commercial – it was strange that- started. Emily at firs didn't pay attention but when she saw Mia's face on TV her eyes winced. She listened carefully to the reporter.

_"Maybe you know, maybe you don't; now everyone finally will know. In the resent days a war ended in this city leaving dozens of people dead and mystically the power rangers have disappeared"_

"The power rangers?" Emily asked herself. She couldn't understand why the power rangers were on the news. She continued hearing how the woman talked about every battle they had. From the first nighlok to the last one. Even they talked a bit about the second last war in the city, in other words, the war of their parents.

_"Finishing with these little memories, now we know who the Power Rangers are"_

Without hesitate Emily started to scream hysterically for the others. She, at some point, knew were this new was going. The civilians knew them. The civilians would discover them.

Mike was the first one in appeared, followed by Kevin. Mia was the third as Antonio too. Jayden arrived and bumped with Ji. "What happen, Emily? "

The yellow ranger pointed to the T.V. The reporter continued explaining "_After studies to an artifact that in the first sight looks like a cell phone, actually is a type of phone that the Scientifics can't understand. A woman named Michelle Gomez found this curios artifact on her job. According with Michelle she was working like usual on her office but when another woman, a young one, entered to ask something about the courses that her job offer she felt something strange coming for her…"_

"Oh my god!" Mia froze. She knew that morning; the young woman that she was talking was her.

"Mia what happened?" Kevin asked worried "You know what she is talking about?"

"Shh" Ji silenced them. He turned again to the T.V.

_"…So she didn't see when her artifact fell to the floor, leaving it there. Now the Scientifics have found seven faces on, let's say phone, those faces are familiar for some the people living here. Now let's see the faces and please if you recognize at least one of them call us."_

Seven faces were on the TV. There were Emily's, Mike's, Antonio's, Jayden's, Ji's, Kevin's, Mia's and Lauren's.

_"…If you see a familiar person please let us know and you'll be reward. Now these are the Power Rangers but the question is… where are they?"_

"Mia you dropped your samuraizer?" Ji asked immediately. Now everyone knew them. It was international T.V and in a matter of minutes it would be universal. If they couldn't see in the danger they were, they cal felt it. Their muscles were tense and their hearts started to run. Emily was crying, Jayden was worried about her sister because she wasn't here and she didn't know anything. Antonio was worried about his parents because they didn't know he was a ranger. A total chaos was coming. And all that chaos fell on Mia's shoulders.

"No, I… I…" Mia started looked to her samuraizer on her purse but it wasn't there. She smashed it on one of the stools and cried out.

"It's okay, it's ok" Kevin hugged her. But a hug from his boyfriend couldn't relax her. "Mia it's fine, we'll figure this out, right Ji?"

Ji didn't answer. He was as panicked as the rest of the others. Never a situation like this had happened and if it was, he had no idea.

Jayden turned to Ji "Ji, Lauren, she didn't know anything, we have to tell her"

"And, what about our parents?" Mia asked between sobs. "They are in danger too. Friends of them know me, they can ask them or someone can force them to talk"

"I'll see" Ji said and walked out to his office. Jayden, before ji could leave, grabbed his arm

"Mentor, Lauren…"

"Call her Jayden. Tell her that she can't come back. Explain what have happened and well… For now there's nothing more to do"

Ji let his arm free and walked out. Jayden nodded so he dialogued Lauren's number, while the others assumed the situation.

"Mike this can't be happening. Now everyone know us? But how? I mean they can't. They…."

"Emily calm down, please. We'll figure this out"

"How?"

"I don't know I just… soon"

In Kevin's arms Mia was blaming herself. Because of her the entire world knew their secret.


	17. getting worse instead of better

_Note:_ Hello everybody! I know I haven't say anything more than_ please review it. _So I want to say thanks to all who support this story. Without you this couldn't be more than ideas in my head. I have had good luck because of you and that's why I want to sat Thank You! For everything!

You're the best and thanks to those who review and let me know what you think. I would like more of you say me if you are liking the story or if there's anything more that you like. What you would like to see or I don't know. Something. But anyways thanks to all who are following this story because I really enjoy writing this.

So here is another chapter and again... Thank you!

Sincerely Yellowinx65 (Sheyla)

* * *

"What are you saying Jayden?... Please talk slower, I can't understand you…."

Lauren was trying to understand his brother but he talked between shouts. She was on plane arriving to Panorama City. Her duties as a Samurai Ranger had finished so now she could enjoy the life with her little brother. She wanted to strengthen her relationship with him and live a normal life.

She had finished the lasts concerns and now was free. Traveling for hours was exhausting and the last thing she wanted to do was to rest in her now, new house. Actually it was hers but she never lived there, just few years but Lauren never had a feeling to the house. It was just a place where her family lived and trained every day.

The red ranger hadn't good memories from that city, because her mother and father had died and she left her brother in a middle of a war. The last day Lauren was in the Shiba house she couldn't say goodbye to his father or brother. Her mother just kissed her on the cheek but that was all she got from them. Now coming to a city where years ago and recently had been a war and her family was involved was tough but, if Jayden could handle that she could too.

A stewardess came to her and waved her her hand. "Excuse me, but we will land and you need to hung out your phone now"

Lauren nodded her head and said "Sorry Jay but I need to go. I hope see you soon" She hung out and smiled. She prepared for the land and waited. Jayden and the others didn't know she was coming and she wanted it to be a surprise.

* * *

Jayden was frustrated and Emily looked to him "What did she say?"

"Nothing! She said nothing!" Jayden shouted making Emily backed away. "Sorry Em… it's just…"

"It's okay Jayden" Emily assured for still insecure if she decided to walk to Jayden or just stay far. "Maybe you should call her later, I guess she was busy"

The red ranger nodded. He turned to see around. Mia was still feeling guilty. Emily, Mike and Kevin had done their best to calmed Mia down but they couldn't. They knew it was Mia's samuraizer the artifact the secretary had found but they didn't want to recognize that. Mia had enough with her own fault.

So Jayden wanted to make her feel better. He walked were she was sat and gave Kevin a look of time-with-Mia. Kevin nodded and before left he gave Mia a kissed. The pink ranger cuddled herself with her own body. Jayden sat were Kevin was and looked straight to Mia. "Mia I want you to know…"

"Before you tell me a speech I want you to admit it was my fault"

"No it wasn't. Look Mia…"

"Please Jayden, say it. You know it was. I know it was. If I would be more careful this never had happened"

Jayden sighed. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to cause more pain on Mia but he assumed if he didn't say that he didn't get that Mia to feel better. "Ok Mia, yes. It could have been prevented but it didn't. We can't go back on time, you can't do anything now. We all are worried but we need to think on a plan. You can't just be here and blaming yourself. You better should look a plan with us. If you feel guilt, that you shouldn't, fix what you did. We will help and we will do all we can to calm down the people"

These words made Mia feel better. Jayden got it. The pink samurai looked up and nodded her head. She felt like wasting her time crying for something that couldn't be fixing. Mia got up and said "You're right Jayden. I can't do anything only fix the problem."

"Jayden got up too and smiled to Mia " Now…ready to find a way?"

"Absolutely"

Emily went to hugged Mia "It's not your fault Mia, but if you still feel bad I forgive you. Don't worry please because you make me feel bad"

"Thanks Emily. Now I feel better. Does Ji have said something?"

"He hasn't come yet. Antonio went to check up on him. He is worried too. Now everyone knows we are those power rangers. Those people who saved but at the same time killed innocent people"

"No Emily, we aren't murders" Jayden shook his head "We saved the people and an entire world. We're the good ones"

"Yes Emily" Mia hugged the yellow ranger tightly.

"Guys…" Mike captured the attention of the others "It seem like they don't think that way"

The green ranger was watching the T.V. Jayden, Mia and Emily turned to see.

_"After the big announcement of the identities of our Power Rangers, people started to manifest. There are angry ones who claim justice for their family's members or friends who died on the battle or want to see the Power rangers to thanks them because they saved lives. It's a chaos on the city that even the police couldn't control. They are looking for answers and they say they wouldn't stop searching until the find the cause of this."_

"This is getting worse" Mia shook her head. Kevin brought her a glass with water. She drank it. Kevin had seen the news and was as worried and the others.

"What are we gonna do?" Kevin asked.

Jayden shrugged. "I don't know"


	18. Trapped

Two days had passed and things didn't look better. It was like getting worse and the rangers couldn't do anything. Ji had talked with some friends but neither them could find a properly way for the rangers to calm down the people. They were stuck on the Shiba house without could do anything.

"Here" Mia offered Lauren a T-shirt.

"Thanks" Lauren smiled a bit. Since her arrived Lauren was confused. "And I'm sorry"

"Don't worry. It wasn't you fault"

The red ranger walked to her room and changed her T-shirt. She sat on the bed and remembered that day she came to the city.

She was on the plane; planning her arriving with the rangers and especially with her brother. When she got off the plane everything seemed peaceful. But when she was about to pick up her luggage, in a matter of seconds people started to shout. Lauren at first ignored it because she couldn't understand what was happening but then she looked up because the shouts were getting louder and a swarm of people were coming to her.

Lauren froze because she never had seen something like that before, but then she started to put the pieces together.

_"It's her" "There she is" _Those words were the only ones she was hearing and remembered the few words of her brother _"They knew"_

She wasn't stupid so she figure the city knew, for an unknown reason, her secret. Airport guards were running and people, angrily, was trying to take her. Lauren didn't need to think twice and a symbol power appeared and suddenly she wasn't there but in the outside of the Shiba house.

"I should take my luggage" Lauren muttered. She left all her things in the airport and was sure she never could have it back. The only things she had were the outfit she was wearing that day, her purse and her samuraizer. That's why Mia was lending her clothes. That was a little embarrassing but at least was better than wear the same clothing every day.

She walked to the living room were all the rangers were. She sat next to Jayden and sighed. "How are we?"

"Fine, I guess" Antonio shrugged his shoulders "We're trying to do something"

"I'm sure we'll be fine a way…." Ji said. He looked to all his rangers hoping to comfort them but that was something he couldn't do. The he took a look to Mia and Kevin because they seemed out of the conversation. "Kevin, Mia, are you two okay? "

They nodded their heads. "It's just we're worried, Mentor" The pink ranger said. "They haven't called yet"

"Don't worry guys. I had forgotten it. I said to your parents not to call"

"Why? " Kevin asked.

"It could be dangerous, we don't want to risk. No more" Ji shook his head. They had been risking more than they could imagine.

The rangers had had to get out the house at night because they needed to get food for all of them. A house of five had been converted into a house of eight and the groceries weren't enough so at night Emily, Lauren and went to buy some food to the nearest store, while Kevin, Mia and Antonio went to the pier to catch as many fish as they could because no one now how much time they would be trapped at the Shiba House. Mike had gone with Jayden to another grocery store to buy food too.

Now the Shiba house was a refuge to the power rangers and it might be for a long time or at least, until all the city got calm down.

"You're parents will be fine, Mia" Emily said to her friend. "They know what they're doing and we need to trust them"

"Yes" Mia nodded. She hugged Kevin and sighed. The last time she saw her parents had been when the news started to know in the people. Ji had called them and told them to hide away from the city. Mia's parents and Kevin's were include too, figured out in which city far from Panorama could be a good place to hide. Both families chose Hilton City, a place very far and the most important, a place where no one would recognize them as the parents of the Samurai rangers.

Mia was worried because her because her parents had arrived to the Shiba house very worried about the situation. Mia tried to explain them but Ji had interrupted saying that there was no time to waste and that they needed to go. Mia's mother brought her her suitcase of stuff. Some clothes and personal things were in it but it wasn't much. And now that she had to lend Lauren her clothes it wasn't enough. But now the time wasn't in mood to complain about Mia's disagreements.

The blue ranger wrapped his arm around Mia and said "Let's just hope for the best, Mia. Our parents are together and I'm sure they'll figure how to find the best way to hide"

"For now, your parents are safe" Ji assured them "Now we need to focus on…. on what it's going to happen with you"

"Your friends didn't help huh?" Mike asked. He received a nudge from Emily but he ignored it "What are we gonna go? To fight the people and explain them who we are?"

"Mike we don't hurt the people, we're suppose to protect them" Jayden shook his head "We… we need to think about it"

"There's no way!" Mike shouted. He was tense and anxious. He couldn't be in closed places and the Shiba house every day was getting smaller to him. His nervousness was bad and he knew in few days he could explode.

"Mike calm down, please" Emily grabbed his arm. She gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled "We'll find a way to confront that people, trying not to hurt them, of course."

"I need fresh air" He let his arm free and stormed out of the house. Emily stayed there and shook her head. She was sensitive and everyone could see that when a tear came down her cheek.

"We'll find a way right?"

"We'll find it" Lauren said as she hugged the yellow ranger. "We're going to do all we can to make this work. In a matter of days we'll be fine and we could return to our normal lives. Promised"


	19. Finding a way

Kevin walked after Mike hoping be a support to his friend. Mike sat on the bench and looked to the woods. His element always made him feel better in situation of stress. Mike felt anxious, angry and trapped. All he wanted to do was to be with Emily, having a normal life finally, but he always watched it too far. First had been Emily's situation then the entire city wanted them death and the few who liked them didn't seemed interesting on help them.

He let out a deep sigh and felt Kevin sitting next to him. He limited to just look him.

Kevin sat with and tapped him. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess"

"This is getting hard, isn't it?"

"What are we going to Kevin? This…. I don't know what to do. I need to be brave for Emily but…but sometimes I want to give up"

"You're matching everything right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since Emily tried to…well you know; you haven't said anything. You haven't cry, scream, shout…"

Mike laughed "You didn't see me when I hit Jayden at the hospital. I left all my anger on him"

"Yes, well… I think, but you haven't talk to anyone. And I think you need to. You're a human Mike; you have your own feelings and need to throw them away. Emily needs you, yes. She is more sensitive than you but, who help you when you need someone?"

Mike chuckled "Man, I hope you could be that someone"

Kevin smiled "Yes, bro. Me, Jayden, Antonio even Ji. We're a family and we're here for help us each other, watch our backs and get fun"

"Kevin I guess having a girlfriend sweet you"

The blue ranger frowned and got up "Only me?"

"I'm though boy Kevin" Mike shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you want"

"No, no Kevin…I…"

"Mike!" Emily said as she walked to him "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Em, don't worry"

"You should enter to the house, here is cold. Or you need to put on a sweater come on"

Mike nodded his head as he watched Kevin laughing. The blue ranger glared at him "Yes, a very tough man"

"Shut up"

* * *

"And in this day, officially are three weeks" Kevin drew an "x" on the day of the calendar.

He was counting everyday that passed on the Shiba house. It was a different think he could do. Thought everyone was sick to be on the same house at all hours on the same spaces, they needed to think on different things to do.

The roles had changed and now Mia, Ji and Antonio were who cook the meals. Emily and Mike were the laundry's team and Jayden, Kevin and Lauren were the cleaning team. For everyone the situation of the mysterious power rangers was getting annoying and they wanted to do something but they didn't have a plan that could work without risks.

"Kevin stop, I don't want know it" Mia muttered. She was sitting on the table with a paper and a pencil on her hand.

"Look Mia, if this wasn't for me, you couldn't remember the day in which you are living."

"I don't want to, all days are the same for me"

"Well you should change something. Why don't you cook different meals or…?"

"Oh you don't like what I cook, fine then, but we need different ingredients to…"

Kevin shook his head "I don't say I don't like your food! What I want to mean is that…."

"Kevin, don't try to change what you said…."

"I'm not trying anything"

"Let me finish!"

"Hey my friends!" Mike interrupted Mia and Kevin. Mike knew everyone was tired and in the minus provocation they could yell each other. Sometimes it had happened with him and Emily and now that Mike could control his anger he wanted to help his friends.

"What do you want Mike?" Kevin rolled his eyes

"I just came here to tell you it is your turn to walk around the forest. You and Mia, you can go walk"

Kevin sighed, relieved his discussion with Mia had finished. He wanted to relax and accepted his turn.

Ji had suggested the rangers could go on a walk at determinates hours to clear their heads. It would be just fifteen minutes to walk around with no more than a specific perimeter but at least it was all he could do to keep them in sane.

"Mia you come?" the blue ranger asked.

"I can't" Mia shook her head "I need to do something to get us out of here. We don't have anything and I need to…"

"Come on!" Kevin stretched his hand to Mia.

"Will you let me ever finish what I'm saying?" Mia smiled "Ok, I'll go with you"

Mia got up and walked out with Kevin.

"Don't forget, in fifteen minutes you'll need to come back!" Mike shouted. He shook his head and sighed. He sat where Mia was sitting and looked over paper. "Plans that could get us out of here…. number one, Facing the city."


	20. It's time

Mike walked into the living where the rest of the rangers were. He had taken Mia's list he had decided to show it to his friends.

It was enough, they couldn't hide forever in a house, maybe some days but that time had already passed. When he read "Facing the city" he knew Ji wouldn't approve it.

That idea had come before, but Ji was determinate to refuse it because once the city knew who they were in person, the chaos would increase. Their identities weren't the only that were on play but the entire secrets of the Samurai Rangers too. There was no way the world knew that.

However Mike had had enough of small places, and although he loved his friends, being all the times without a change was getting him mad. He also missed to go out without worries and he desperate wanted to do something.

"Mike this is no for me" Lauren muttered. It was the fifth time she lost the race against Antonio and Jayden. "You taught me bad"

"No, no Lauren. I did it fine" He defend himself "You are the one who did learn badly. I told you in the game you needed to hold the control, press "a" to make the car move, with the joystick you move to wherever you want and if you want to stop press "b""

"What?!"

"Forget it" The green ranger rolled his eyes. He took a seat next to Emily, who was watching Lauren, Antonio and Jayden. "And you Em, why are you here? You supposed to be winning here, right? Don't tell me you didn't learn how to…"

"I did, relax" Emily chuckled "I just gave Antonio the opportunity of playing"

Antonio shook his head "Hey! You lost Emily, Admit it"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Antonio"

"It's true, I…"

"Guys, please stop" Mike winced.

The gold ranger stuck out his tongue as Emily did the same. Mike growled and then continued. He wasn't there for nothing.

"Uh, guys I want to talk to you about something"

"About what?" Emily asked him worriedly

"Is everything okay? Jayden added

Mike nodded his head then shook it "Yes…I mean, no, well I don't know. I want to talk …talk about this" He showed them the paper he was holding.

Antonio scratched the back of his neck " Que es eso?"

Mike sighed, he gave Mia's list to him "This Antonio, it's the plan we have had since the beginning. It's the only we have"

Lauren looked over the paper from Antonio's hand and read it loud "Facing the city….What?"

"Mike what's that?" Jayden asked him "You know we can't do that. Ji said…"

"I don't care what Ji said" Mike muttered. "I only want to get out from this hole"

"I said we will find better way to do it" Lauren assured him. Mike shook his head and clenched his fists.

"When Lauren? When the hell are we gonna do that?! Passing two month? Years?. Trust me we don't have a better plan, you know that."

Lauren looked down. Mike was right; they didn't have another plan or idea. She knew how Mike was feeling because she felt the same way. But the red ranger needed to be strong for her team. She looked up and glared at Mike "We'll figure it out"

Mike sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. His anger was almost on the top but he couldn't let that happen. "How?"

Lauren shook her head "I don't know I…"

"HOW!?" Mike got up and glared at Lauren. He wasn't going to hurt her but Jayden wasn't sure of that. So he got up too and pushed back Mike, gently.

"Mike do what we can" Jayden said.

"We don't! If we were doing something, something would have change!"

"Mike please" Emily grabbed his arm and made him sit. She was scared because Mike was unexpected in his actions but she trusted him. "You know we can't do that"

"Why?" Mike turned to her "Tell me why!"

"Because is too risky" Ji said. He finally walked in and he listened enough to join the discussion. He stepped in front of Mike and continued "You know if we face the city they can…."

"I know Ji... I know it could be dangerous, I know it could be an impact, I know every crap DECISION WE COULD TAKE, BUT…"

"We need more time"

"WE HAVE NO TIME!" Mike shouted making Ji back away. Emily tried to grab Mike's arm but he waved it as he stormed furious out.

Emily watched him and sobbed. She knew how it feels. She wanted to run away but she couldn't. She wasn't the only one on that house wishing nothing like that had happened. Antonio sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her. Lauren walked out too and Jayden turned to Ji…

"Ji…are you okay?"

"It's time Jayden. We can't do more"


	21. Ideas

"You need to calm down"

"He's driving me crazy"

"He's just trying to help us"

"He's not doing anything"

Emily sighed. There was no way to take Mike out of his thoughts. She sat with him in their room and took one hand of him. She gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled. Mike was tense, she could feel it.

"Everything's going to be ok" Emily said to him.

"Stop saying that" Mike shook his head as replied of Emily's tries. "Stop saying that. Everyone say that but you don't do anything about it"

"Well because there's nothing we could do"

"We can, Emily… if we want we can" Mike rolled his eyes. "It's you don't want to get out of here"

"Of course we want" Emily shouted. "But now, we can't do anything Mike"

"So, when?"

"When what?"

"When will we do something? Because I'm sick of be here! Because I'm going to become a crazy! You're just saying everything's gonna be ok but, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?!

"Don't scream" Emily said. She cleaned the tears from her face with her sleeve and looked down. She was tired too, she wanted to shout and scream and kick but she know that would be silly. Everyone wanted to get out, ran out but that would be stupid. Mike needed to get it but he was greatly upset.

The green ranger, watching his girlfriend cry because of him, made him reflect. He sat next to her and grabbed his head in his hands. He, apologetically, looked to Emily. "I'm sorry Em, I never didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Mike" Emily answered, still crying "I don't know why I'm crying but, what I know it's that I love you and I don't like you seeing like this. I'm not a future seer but I'm sure this mess will be fixed. I don't know when or how but yeah… It's going to be ok. And it's not going to be easy but well, we will overcome it" The yellow ranger leaned in Mike's chest and whispered him few words.

Mike sighed and nodded his head, ending the conversation.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, the rangers were on silent. Ji put the plates if the scramble eggs on the table and they started to eat.

Antonio had explained Mia and Kevin what had happened last night because they had arrived ten minutes later after Mike stormed out from the room. Kevin and Mia understood why he was that bad so they didn't ask anything.

The situation on the news, newspapers, and in the city seemed like never would be get better. Now the power rangers were famous and all kids, teenagers and some adults were talking about how awesome they were.

But there were unhappy people. People who lost their houses, family or friends were trying their best to find the responsible of that swearing they would find them and they would make justice. So if any of the rangers step out of the Shiba house, they would be on risk.

Mia was eating her food when her cell phone started to ring. She looked for it and answered.

"Hello… mom!, it's nice you… what?!...but…. is he ok?... yeah, we're fine too…yes I understand, bye"

She hung out and looked sad. Kevin turned to her and asked her "Is everything okay?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders "yeah, I think so… my brother returned to them. He was now at home with my parents and yours. He was interrogated in his college because of me and….never mind, he's fine"

For the first time on the day, Mike talked "Look, Ji. We need to do something."

Emily shook her head "Mike we talk about that"

"Emily , now that's affecting our families" Mike growled.

"Buddy, why the urgency of leaving?" Antonio asked. The gold ranger was desperate too but Mike was rushed. He was more than desperate to leave but actually if he left the house he couldn't go anywhere. Mike was leaving in the Shiba house and Emily too, both rangers didn't have a family to go either or house to live on so…. why the urgency?

"It's getting annoying" Emily assured Antonio "He's, you know, very desperate" Emily turned to see Mike with anger; of course she was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, Antonio" Mike scratched the back of his neck "this house is like a jail"

Jayden turned to see Lauren and Mia turned to Kevin. They shrugged their shoulders and continued eating.

Ji, meanwhile, was getting ready to announce the final decision he had taken. "Rangers…." Everyone turned to see him, and continued. "Well, before, Mia I'm sorry your brother had to leave the college and I think you and Kevin miss your parents and are worried about them but I'm pretty sure they are fine. And they will be…."

"It's okay Ji, I guess, Terry didn't like school so I'm sure he's fine" Mia smiled.

Ji nodded his head "Continuing with the recent… discussions I want to say it's time to face the problems we have but…."

"Aleluya! "Mike shouted and lifted his arms but he was nudged by Emily.

Jji smirked "Yes, Mike. Now we need to be alert of any signal. Signal of the Power rangers. We will need a good plan that could work for us. We are at disadvantage because we are just eight and we're going to face a city, probably a world. So the risks are huge and the good possibilities are scarce. This plan will take time and work. But we have no choice." Ji nodded and sighed "Any idea?"

Everyone turned to see each other surprised. They didn't expect a speech from Ji about that. He looked like he had been reflecting about Mike's words or something. That man of the brilliant ideas was asking for help. He was very closed but this time, this time he was working with the team. The family now was completed and they wanted to enjoy that.

But they didn't have a plan. Not a good one. Jayden and Lauren had been thinking in so many possibilities but in each one someone was hurt. Rangers vs. innocent people, it was no fair. They weren't going to hurt people to protect them, but people could hurt them to protect themselves. It was a circle without exist.

Antonio scratched the back of his neck and raised his hand "Ohh.. Ji I thought you were the one of the ideas"


	22. Finally

Days passed and the Rangers were planning their way to get out. The situation in the Shiba House seemed getting better but unfortunately not in the City.

People still were looking for the amazing Power Rangers and they had said they wouldn't stop their search until they found them but the rangers were wishing those words were false. If the city stop to interesting on them the chaos would reduce but if they don't stop they will be in the same situation.

Ji had already talked to the samurai rangers and he said to look for the best way to enter to the city, at first very secretive for then they appear in front the people.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Mia walked into the house with a basket of tomatoes recently cut from Ji's orchard.

"Fine" Kevin nodded. He was concentrated with Jayden and both were talking about the plan. Jayden and Kevin had offered to look for a solution to their problems.

Mia, seeing the boys wouldn't pay any attention on her turned to Mike who was just watching and listening what Jayden and Kevin said. Of course he was playing with his 3Ds.

"Mike, where's Emily?"

"Sleeping" He answered.

"Sleeping? ... but It's midday why is she…"

"She had headache" Mike answered as he growled at his game "C'mon Jill you can't be kill for a B.O.W!"

"Guys please, be quiet" Kevin groaned "We're trying to concentrate at…."

"Lauren you really need to train me, you're so cool" Antonio said as he entered with Lauren. The red and gold rangers were practicing their skills with swords outside. That was another way to deliver the tension.

"Yeah, I really need to" Lauren chuckled "There wasn't any time you won"

"Lauren please we're trying to focus" Jayden sighed. "There are others rooms, why don't you people go?"

Lauren smiled and kissed her brother's head. "Yes, cutie brother… but do you any help?"

"No"

"Ok, I'll go" Lauren said.

Antonio gave a pat on Jayden's back and chuckled "You should get marry"

"Leave! Please" Kevin shouted

"You too" Antonio said "I'll tell Mia to…"

"Out!" Kevin shouted again. He was pointing out of the living room. Antonio did what he was told and left the room.

Mia rolled her eyes as Mike wasn't paying any attention and walked out. She left the basket on the kitchen and walked to Emily's room.

* * *

"Finally peace" Kevin sighed. Althought Mike was still there, his yells at someone called Jill on game didn't worry him.

Jayden nodded his head and said. "So when did we say?"

"Two weeks. That star is coming so I guess it's going to be easier if we are on a high place"

"But, don't you think is risky?"

"A lot" The blue ranger answered "But if we don't do it, we'll probably die while we are hiding here"

"Yes" Jayden let out a deep sighed. These problems had him worried because he, as the rest of the team, wanted a normal life but the opportunities were few. The day all the rangers left the house was in part happy because he finished his duties and he would enjoy a normal life as a young man. He wanted have his sister on his side, living a life with her. But the circumstances looked like it wouldn't happen. Althought he had talked with her and share their likes and dislikes he wanted to know her more than just likes. He wanted to feel his family with her.

"So, that's it?" Kevin smiled

"That's it" Jayden smiled too and nodded. "Finally"


	23. I'm fine

Mia walked into Emily's and Mike's room. Now that they were a couple, there wasn't any problem for them to sleep together. Mia and Kevin have their own room too.

When Mike had said Emily had headache, Mia didn't like that because since days ago the yellow ranger was always sleepy or dizzy. Sometimes she vomited or complained about tiredness. Those symptoms about Emily made Mia worried because she thought about those aspirins Emily took weeks ago. Maybe that was making Emily sick again. Whatever the cause was, Mia would find it.

The pink ranger looked Emily sleeping and could see the soft breath of her. Mia figured wake Emily would be a mean move so she let her best friend to sleep.

When she was about to leave the room, someone called her.

"Mia…."

The pink ranger turned and saw Emily looking her. "Em, I didn't want to wake you"

"You didn't, don't worry" Emily shook her head and invited Mia to sit with her on the bed. Mia did what she was asked. "Why you came?"

Mia shrugged "I'm worried Em"

"Why?" Emily asked. " Is it the plan?"

Mia shook her head "No, it isn't. But you."

"Me?" Emily asked perplexed "Why? …I'm fine. I just had a bit of headache but that's all"

"You Sure Emily? Because days ago you were vomiting and now your head is out of control, sometimes you feel dizzy or fatigue and that is worriedly. If you need to talk about something please tell me. You know you can trust me if you are trying to be brave…."

"Mia, relax" Emily chuckled "I'm not trying to be brave and I'm sorry the last time I vomit on your feet but that was suddenly and…."

"Emily, stop it!" Mia shook her head "I don't want to remember that"

"You mentioned it" Emily shrugged her shoulders "I just want to tell you I'm fine, ok? Don't… don't worry about me"

Mia sighed and she needed to trust on her friend's word " Really?"

"Really" Emily assured her. "So, changing a little of topic…. how is the plan?"

"I think it's done" Mia smiled "Finally we will can to get out of here"

"Oh my god, really?!" Emily cried of excitement "How…. when…. "

"Jayden and Kevin did a good work. I don't know all the details but yes, I heard it was done"

The yellow ranger smiled but in that very moment she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. After few seconds Mia heard a flush of the toilet and when Emily walked back the pink ranger asked her

"Emily, are you hiding something?"

Emily stopped on her way back to the bed and shook her head "No, Mia…no why?"

"You puked seconds ago"

"I'm fine" Emily muttered "If you don't believe me go ask Mike"

"By the way… why isn't Mike with you?"

"Mia, are you a police officer?" She returned to bed and sat next to Mia.

Mia glared at Emily "Answer me"

"He isn't here because I'm fine"

"Emily… Mike is the most worried man ever. When you were on the hospital he was always thinking the worst. It took us hours to convince him you were alive when the doctors came to your room, he didn't sleep or eat while you were on that hospital and now you're telling me he is ok with you vomiting every hour?"

The yellow ranger bit her lip "Yes… I explained him nothing is going on with me. I don't feel anything more than just these symptoms. I'm fine and Ji told me I'm like this because of the stress"

"The stress… well that could be but…"

"How many times am I going to tell you I'm fine?"

"The times necessary for you to tell me truth"

Emily looked down and then looked around. She sighed and stared at Mia "I'm…I'm fine"

"You need more times" Mia said

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…"

Mia smirked. She glared at Emily and touched her stomach. Emily stopped but continue saying Mia she was fine. But it was time. Emily was ready to say the truth.

Mia asked "Enough?"

"Just three more. I'm fine, I'm fine…" Emily sighed and covered herself with the sheets. "I'm fine…" There was a silence and then she said "Mia, I'm pregnant"


	24. Baby problems

Mia was surprised. In her imagination, when Emily started to feel bad, she joked with Kevin about the possibility of Emily's pregnancy but that was just a joke, nothing more. She never imagined her little sister pregnant or Mike being a father until six maybe eight years more.

Her reaction to the news was calmed. If Emily was anxious or nervous, Mia didn't want to cause her more worries. So stay there as calmed as possible. "Emily…. I… I didn't know what to say"

"You hate me right?" Emily covered herself with the sheets, dodging Mia's reaction. She knew she had done a mistake and there wasn't other person who would pay for that.

The pink ranger shook her head as she saw Emily despairing under the sheets "No, Emily, why do you think that?"

"Because it's not time… We have enough problems like for that me to get out with this"

Mia smiled "Emily… is it not time? We finished the battle. We defeat Master Xandred and the nighloks for good. We deserve a better life, you especially. I don't hate you or blame you for something. Now please get this blanket off" She started to pull the sheets off but Emily refused to let that happen.

"No, leave me here!"

"I …won't… let… you here" Although Emily was a small person, she was strong maybe like Mia. "Emily…please"

"I can't see your face"

"You can't ….or you don't want?"

"Both"

"Why? …Why did I do?"

"You didn't do anything"

The pink ranger stopped to pull the sheets and waited. Maybe Emily would take the sheets off by herself. She waited but Emily still was under them. In a neglect of Emily, Mia pulled the blankets and glared at Emily. The yellow ranger winced and turned around and buried her face on the pillow.

"Emily…" Mia growled "You're not a child. C'mon"

"No!"

"Don't make me to tickle you" Mia threaded.

"Ok fine, you win" Emily turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Em… why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. You are depressed and what I can say Mike is lost in his mind"

Emily hugged her knees to her chest and looked at Mia "We don't know what to do. He's as afraid as I am. We…. It was unexpected Mia. With all this issue of the famous rangers, the last thing we think was a baby. A baby, Mia. And even we don't have our own home or money…. we don't know what to do!"

"Well, look Em, this is going to be a huge change, I guess. I won't lie you. You're not prepared to be a mom, either Mike to become father. You're going to need a lot of help but… that's why you have a Family, right? You're not alone"

"But this Mia, it's our problem. Not yours or Kevin's or Antonio's. It's Mike's and mine"

"Stop being silly Emily. You and Mike are my little siblings. You're my friend, Mike's my friend. I am going to help you in all I can. We all are going to figure out how to get out from the mess of the city. We'll do it and once we do it you'll be a very good mom ok?" Mia hugged Emily tightly "Besides, we have...How much? Nine months?"

"Seven" Emily corrected her "I kind of…. keep this in secret"

"Seven?!" Mia asked surprised "Well… It's enough time. We'll do it by then"

The pink ranger got up from the bed and walked out.

"Mia, where are you going?"

"Seriously, Em?" Mia raised her eyebrows "Mike will pay for what he did"

"But it wasn't just his fault. It was mine too."

"You'll pay later. Now it's Mike's turn"


	25. Mia's and Mike's talk

Note: Hi! Here's another chapter! Enjoy it

Oh and Guess What? Today is my birthday! Yei! I'm so excited :D

* * *

All rangers were on the living room in a meeting. Jayden and Kevin were ready to tell the plan and start to give the rolls. After hours of investigation and stress, the red and blue ranger had found a way to go to the city with the less of risks.

Now, they didn't want to think about in other way because they weren't the only ones who were trapped but even their families. Mia talked with her parents and brother very few times because someone could know with Mia was talking to. Maybe that could happen, maybe not, the rangers had enough problems protecting themselves, and protect other people out if their sight could be impossible. Kevin talked with his parents too, but as the same times as Mia. He wanted to think his parents would be fine in another town so he limited to ask them how they were.

Ji talked to them, with Mia's and Kevin's parents to keep them informed of everything. And he helped with he could do.

Although Ji wasn't agreeing with the plan about going to the city, he didn't have another idea that could help so he needed to, at least, help his rangers. He had talked with the others on charge of the generation of the Samurai Rangers and they even, didn't have a good idea, no more than just facing the city. But they had given orders: The samurai rangers wouldn't be allowed to use their symbol powers against the people unless there wasn't other way.

"So, got it?" Jayden asked after explained the new plan.

Everyone nodded their heads. But Antonio had a doubt " So, Amigo, is this at all safe?"

"We can't' assure anything, Antonio." Kevin shook his head.

"I think we don't have another way" Antonio shrugged his shoulders "But I like it. For almost two months trapped here whatever the plan was I would agree"

"Yeah, two months" Mia said a little angry "I have said this brilliant idea since the beginning but anyone put attention, you all are disagreed"

"Yeah, sorry for that Mia" Jayden said apologetically.

"No, No, Mia.. I always was on your side" The blue ranger said but either Mia believed that.

Mike shook his head "That's not true Kev. Don't try to be the heartwarming boyfriend"

"Mike I don't help "Kevin muttered. Mia sighed.

"Whatever" Mia rolled her eyes "the important here is that we finally will get out from this jail"

"Yes" Lauren nodded "And finally I will have some clothes that owned me"

Emily smiled "Yeah because I miss MY blouses and pajamas"

"And Kevin…" Antonio added "don't worry about returning me my sweatpants, I give you"

Kevin rolled his eyes and jokes and words started to reign. Ji meanwhile was laughing about the funny stuff. Now the stress seemed disappearing. The Shiba house was getting a warm and sweet home again.

The day passed and night arrived. When Mike turned off his videogames Mia was sitting on a stool with her arms crossed. Antonio, Lauren, Kevin and Jayden were sleeping by now. So there were Mia, Mike, ji and Emily left. The yellow ranger and her mentor were out of sight so in the living room Mike and Mia were there.

Mike yawned and passed Mia but she grabbed his arm. She turned him around and sat him back.

"I need to talk to you" Mia said with a voice like Mike was her child.

Mike wasn't sure about what Mia was talking so he asked "About what? What did I do?"

"I'm sure you know Mike. Don't try to hide it"

Mike shrugged his shoulders and got up to leave but Mia sat him again. "I'm waiting" The pink ranger was tapping her foot on the floor so Mike was nervous.

"Wait for what? I didn't do anything, I swear"

"Ok I'll give you a clue. You and Emily, what happen between you?"

The green ranger gulped and his heart started to race. "No…nothing why?"

"She had been sick and you barely put any attention on her"

"She is not sick she told me she's fine, ok? I trust her "

"No one that hadn't seen you before worried when Emily is danger would believe you."

"She is fine, okay? I'm telling you the truth. If you don't believe go ask her" Mike pointed to his room where he assumed Emily was.

"I already went. She told me what is happening"

"She.. she did? Well, see she is fine now I'm tired and…."

"She told me everything"

Mike stopped and looked straight to Mia "Everything?"

Mia nodded. "You want to talk about this outside?"

Mike nodded and walked out with Mia. They sat on the bench and both glared at the sky. It was a beautiful night. The moon was bright and the stars too. There was a fresh air that Mike could feel on his cheek.

He knew this conversation would come. But he didn't know when. As late as possible he preferred but sometimes what you want never happened.

Mia looked Mike and said "How do you feel?"

"I don't know" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you must be feeling something"

The green ranger sighed "Mia… I don't know how to say it but…I never wanted to ruin Emily's life"

"What? You didn't do that"

"I did" Mike nodded "I was the one who got her to beach"

"Oh yeah, that's why she said Magical"

"What?"

"Nothing… "Mia shook her head "Look Mike, you can't change what you did. It happened and now you need to be strong for you and for your baby"

When Mike heard the word "baby" he looked up "my baby?"

"Yes. Your baby" Mia smiled "And… if you need to be strong is because Emily's less strong than you and she sees on you a brave man that could overcome everything. But that doesn't mean the bravest man can't need help"

"I will need it" Mike said "I even don't have a job and I'm bringing babies"

"Those are mistakes Mike. But there isn't anything in this planet that a human can't do. Of course with a little help" The pink ranger wrapped one arm around Mike and gave him a gently squeeze "You know you can count with me. For everything"

"I know" Mike smirked

"That's what family do, right? Help each other"

The pink ranger un-wrapped her arm and Mike nodded. It was getting cold and it was time to return to Shiba house. Mia walked to the house but Mike said her loud enough to be heard

"I'm scared"

* * *

"Mike! Mike! Mike! Mike!"

"Emily I'm wake, stop"

Emily was shaking Mike to wake him up. But it looked since the first time he woke up.

"C'mon it's time, we can't lose time!"

"What?! there's no time? Why? The baby is coming? But it's too soon…" Mike got up in a jumped and then glared at Emily

Emily laughed "Are you really wake up? Shut up before someone hear you"

"Yes" Mike growled.

"C'mon, you need to get ready!"

The day everyone was waiting had arrived. They all were nervous and the anxious of don't know what to expected was winning by far.

The breakfast was just a moment of silence and just the spoons crashing with the bowls were heard. No one had something to say or do and if they talk it was only to ask for more milk. It was early but the samurais didn't want to waste their time. Every time the plan were reviewed it would be better.

The hours looked like an eternity and the silence and tense were still in the Shiba house. Jayden had explained everything once, and another time and another, at some point the Mike and Antonio couldn't stop for yawing.

Lauren, Mia and Emily were talking and Kevin and Ji with Jayden were talking again about the plan.

"Please tell me everything is in order" Ji said

"It is" Jayden assured him "I think nothing wrong will happen"

"We're not sure" Ji shook his head "But please son, be careful"

Kevin smiled at Ji nodded his head. Jayden did the same and then turned to his team.

"Guys it's time"

Antonio rubbed his eyes and nodded, he followed Jayden who was as the head of them. Lauren walked with Mia and Kevin and Emily walked by the hand with Mike.

"I will be watching the news" Ji said to them as he saw how the rangers disappeared on the wood.


	26. In the middle of the forest

The rangers walked and got into the woods. The silence was still with them and the anxious too. They didn't feel like they were going to do something important but in their head there was something telling them to be careful. That people sometimes could be worse than the nighloks and could hurt even more. However they didn't want to think in bad things so they were just trying to focus on their way to the city.

Lauren and Jayden were the most worried because, though Lauren didn't know too much the rangers, she felt like her team would be in danger again and as the Red Ranger she needed to protect her team. And Jayden was worried because now, he didn't see his team as just co-workers; they were his friends and even more his family. They had saved him a lot of times before, and now, if there was any possibility, he would return the favor. But he begged for that not to be necessary because he expected a good behavior from the people they saved before, and from the people who were angry, he expected just some insults.

As everyone continued walking the tense was getting harder. They felt a big weight on the shoulders that just the final of the day could take off. And as they walked the tiredness was getting the rangers, or at least Emily.

The forest looked like an infinite path to her and everyone was noticing that. In the middle of the way Emily gasped and sat down on a rock. Everyone stopped and looked to Emily.

Lauren turned to her "Emily, are you okay?"

She nodded her head. The rangers didn't know she was pregnant and the yellow ranger wanted to keep that way. If they knew it, it was for sure her friends would start to fuss over her and she didn't like that. She considered herself strong enough to need help for other people. Maybe mentally she was a little weak but physically she was fine.

Mike trying to get the attention out of her sat with Emily and wrapped one arm around her. "Hey Emily, I told you to sleep last night." He shook his head and looked to his friends "Sorry buddies but she didn't have a good night"

"Nightmares?" Antonio asked. He continued to have nightmares about the nighloks returning to invade the world.

"Kind of…" Emily shrugged.

Mia walked to Emily and asked "Emily, maybe you're tired because of the ba…"

"Mia!" Emily shouted and she mumbled "I'm fine".

Mia hesitated to answer. Emily gave her a look of _don't say anything_ and she understood that. The pink ranger smiled and continued " …the bacon, Emily"

All rangers, including Emily glared at her perplexed. The ranger of Earth finally said "Yes… Mia. The bacon"

"The bacon?" Jayden asked more confused.

"Yeah, you know…" Mike added "Emily have eaten a lot of bacon recently. You know that have a lot of grease and that could affect the circulation of the blood."

That answer was unexpected. For Antonio, Jayden and Lauren it could a good answer but for Kevin was pure truth.

Kevin nodded his head "Yes, you're right Mike. Bacon isn't healthy and I think that's why Emily is like this… Em, you need to continue on a diet, that food craving you have for bacon it's…. not good"

"Yes, Kev. I promise to eat to more healthy."

Antonio scratched the back of his neck and looked to Emily "Wait a moment, Emily "The gold ranger turned to the yellow "why are you eating bacon? I mean… so much?"

Emily turned to see Mike and he shook his head. The yellow ranger gulped and said "I… I miss bacon. Two years living in the Shiba House made me to miss bacon"

"And I guess Mike's the responsible for that" Antonio chuckled

Mike frowned "Why me?"

"You're the rebel one" Antonio shrugged "You transformed our little Emily"

"I didn't do anything!" Mike chuckled "She was the one who transformed me"

"In a soft man" Kevin laughed.

The green ranger shook his head and was about to say something but Jayden interrupted him

"Guys, not now. We better should continue our way" then he turned to Emily " Em, better?"

"Yes" The yellow samurai nodded. She got up and walked by the hand with Mike.

As they got close to the City, the anxious was on the top.


	27. Persecution

Note: Thanks for the persons who have been reviewing the story. Thank You so Much! :D

Here is a new chapter. Enjoy it!

And sorry if there a grammar mistake.

* * *

The rangers walked up the stage and stopped in the middle. All eyes were on them. Since they arrived to the city the people stared at them. So many rumors had run in the city about the samurai rangers, they talked about how they get into the city, how they became samurai rangers and for the people who didn't know them in absolute, thought they came from the space or that they were agents from the government.

However anybody expected the coming of the original samurai rangers. When the firsts people saw them, started to shout that the power rangers were coming; nothing more. But something curious, any people got closer to them. Kids, teens, women or men, none of them got close. It was like they were scared and the rangers couldn't blame them. Between all rumors the samurai didn't doubt about one who said that they were evil or something like that. So they continued their way to the park.

Two days ago a rock band had performed in the park and assuming they would need a stage to be high for the people, the rangers thought it would help them too.

When they walked to the middle, in the down were a multitude. Though the city wasn't too big, seven hundred people against seven young ones were a desventage. The rangers had a lot to lose. They were defenseless because they couldn't use their samuraizer to beat people. They fought nighloks not people.

Lauren's hearts was racing up. She was the one who would start to the people. She had no idea what to say. The red ranger knew what she wanted but she didn't know how to say it. She never practiced about what to say and if she wanted to, ideas never came and she gave up thinking on that. She waited until the moment had would arrive but neither like this she had idea.

Her hands were sweating and her legs were shaking. She did her best to hide it. Finally the red samurai ranger stepped forward and sighed. All eyes were now on her.

She cleared her throat and said "Well… I know you people…. know us. After time we're here. And yes… we are the power rangers" When she said this words whispers in all directions were heard. The city couldn't believe they were there. Standing like if nothing had happened, but of course the rangers didn't see as the normal people did. They could assure they were frozen from feet to head. Nervous about what could happen next.

Lauren continued "And I don't know exactly what rumors are but I'm here… we're here to tell you truth. We are normal people like all you are. We don't come from space, or another planet. We aren't agencies or spies from the government. We are normal, we are humans and…."

In that moment a man from the multitude raised his voice "You aren't like us! You supposed you're here to protect us, right? What's wrong with you?! What's wrong with the super heroes?!"

"We are not super heroes" Lauren said defending herself and the rest of her team "We are as normal as you are. We're humans that…"

"C'mon! You aren't that you're murders!" people started to shout and scream. The patient of the city was getting over and the desperation was winning.

Lauren shook her head "What?! Of course not! You don't know what are you talking about?! We're not super heroes, we suffer as you do, and we are like all you"

The words weren't working anymore. The voices of the angry people each time were more audible. Lauren's voice got tired and the red ranger turned to the others for help.

Jayden walked with her and tried to calm the people. Nothing he said worked. He just received insults. In a matter of seconds the chaos was there.

"You don't know what we went through. Overcome from the sadness!"

"You rangers had no idea the afraid we were! You weren't nice to ask us!"

"You didn't have to see your family dead!"

Lauren clinched her fists as Jayden too. Tears started to came down from Lauren.

The city wasn't right. They were the ones who didn't know anything. What Lauren's and Jayden's dad had to do to save the world.

Mike shook his head and took Emily's hand. He was hearing everything and was in the same circumstance like Lauren and Jayden. His father died after the war when Master Xandred invaded the world. Because of the burns and hits, he died. Her mother left him because she was depressed. "They have no idea what they are saying" Mike muttered. Emily gave Mike's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Calm down!" Jayden shouted

"Please!" Lauren said.

Nothing that they saved was working. Jayden understood that when some persons were walking to them. They were far from the stage because there was a siege that kept them away. But when they crossed it, there was nothing else to talk.

Jayden grabbed Lauren's arm and whispered to her "Lauren it's time to go"

"What?"

"Let's go"

Kevin walked to Jayden and asked "What now?"

"Time to go" Jayden answered.

Lauren refused to walk and looked to the people were. But she opened her eyes when she saw the few persons were near. And they didn't look happy.

"Go!"

Jayden took Lauren's hand and pulled her down the stage. The others followed them, scared.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she walked down.

"This is no working" Jayden said "It's time to go"

"But we didn't solve anything" Mia added. She looked to the unhappy people and they were near. "What do we do now?"

"Sometimes the best plan it's the most simple. RUN!"

Kevin took Mia's hand and started to run with her. She didn't have time to think what was happening. Mike didn't hesitate and took Emily's hand too and followed Kevin. Jayden ran too, followed by Antonio and Lauren.

Maybe that was a bad move because Antonio turned his head to see if they were persecuted, he saw people following them angrily. And he wasn't sure if in his quick view he saw a few men wearing police uniforms. Antonio winced and thought police men could be an exaggerated gesture.

"Amigos, we should hurry"

"Why?" Mike turned his head and understood why Antonio was saying that.

The running continued until the wood. All the way back was a hell. They were tired and they were expecting in any moment to the person following them to give up, but they didn't see any tired. It could be because they were the aliens or because their revenge was keeping them out of bad thoughts.

Although the rangers had a good condition about running, the time, the distance and the odds weren't on their side. They were exhausted and sad. Their plan; who kept them trapped for weeks failed and if they had a hope to change the city's mind all that options, by now was crossed on the list. When they were about to get into the wood, Lauren turned her head and the same persons, maybe more, were still following them.

"I think I'd rather the nighloks" She muttered

Jayden, who all the way back was thinking in an idea to get him and his friends out if that, said "Mike you're tree guy! Get us the best way!"

Mike nodded his head as he processed the order he had received. He ran a little faster to head the team but someone was pulling him. Then it was when he realized Emily was still holding his hand. She looked pale and tired.

The yellow ranger stopped and shook her head. She was coughing and nothing that Mike was saying she understood. Emily was tired but she knew she couldn't stop. But at the same time all the courage she had to continue, was going. Mike shake her a little "Emily! Are you okay? Please!"

Jayden saw Mike never came to help them, turned to all sides in the look for Mike. When he saw he was with Emily he shouted "Mike! We need you!" The multitude was close "MIKE! RUN!"

The red rangers continued running but the green and yellow ranger were in the same spot "MIKE! EMILY!"

It was impossible not to her Jayden's shouts. Mike started to run with Emily but as soon they continued they stopped again.

"MIKE WHAT THE HELL?" Kevin shouted at him. He watched the people closer and closer. Mia continued running with Lauren, Antonio and Jayden "MIKE WE NEED YOU!"

The green ranger shook his head and looked to Emily. He didn't see when Jayden grabbed Emily by the arm and ran with her. The yellow ranger was crying of horror and tiredness. "MIKE YOU TOO!"

"Jayden she can't!" Mike said as he ran to Jayden

"RUN!"

"EMILY'S PREGNANT!"

The red ranger stopped and looked to Emily. She didn't say anything but her tears and face told him all he needed to know. They didn't have time to argue between them so he ordered Mike to choose a safe way.

_ "Hey you! This is an order stop!"_

Antonio turned to see who had shouted but he didn't want to know. He watched how the city was closer to them. Without asking or talking, he took Emily like a piggyback and nodded his head to Mike, assuring him he would carry Emily.

The green ranger nodded and started to do his work. He did his best to choose the better way and the best shortcuts the forest was telling him to get to the Shiba house.

"Guys, this is stupid" The red rangers said as she slowed her speed. She was tired

"We can't do something else!" Jayden said. "Keep running!"

"Why?" Mia asked "And why don't we followed our normal way?"

"I'll explain you later" Kevin answered. "Now RUN!"

Antonio ran dragging his feet. Emily, though she was small, her weight was tricking. But when Antonio stopped for a second to catch his breath, a bullet passed near him "Men! What the hell…?"

_"I said STOP!"_

Jayden started to run and his energy was low but he needed to keep running. The police started to shot and that could hurt someone really seriously. But in the third shot he had an idea.

"Mike, do your symbol!"

The green ranger didn't have idea what Jayden was talking about, but when he saw the police he understood. He took out his samuraizer and started to form his symbol power, but something was wrong.

"Jayden I can't remember it!"

"What?! The symbol power Mike! Where you made Ji's bonsai to move! Try to do it and order the trees to hold that people!"

"I CAN'T !"

"DO IT!"

Mike didn't have idea of what to do next. He traced and traced the symbol but nothing happened. The time was getting over because they were slowing down and the police and people seemed tired but still with energy.

"This is your last chance! Give up or we'll open fire!"

"MIKE!" Kevin shouted.

Mike was sweating. He couldn't do it. "I CAN'T "All the pressure was in his shoulders and if someone got hurt, it would be because of him. He tried one more time his symbol but still nothing. He had a better idea "JAYDEN, TELETRASNPORT US!

It was a good idea. Jayden nodded his head and stopped. He saw how near the police were, and the time he had to trace the symbol power was limited. He gulped and took out his samuraizer. "Guys I'll need time to trace it!"

He started in his symbol but, trace the symbol meant everyone needed to stopped and if that wasn't enough they needed to distract the police.

One police officer seemed angry and he didn't wait to shot. He shot straight to the rangers. Two bullets.

Jayden meanwhile was finishing the last lines when heard the shots. They were speed. He didn't know if he finished the symbol when he ordered his team to protect themselves. Two bullets could hurt someone and the last he wanted was that. When he opened his eyes to see what had happened Emily was standing in front of her friends with her samuraizer on hand.


	28. After the chaos

Note: Sorry I haven't upload but as I said school is hard. I needed to study for my exams and with some personal things mix well, I couldn't. and guess what? I didn't fail. :D I was near but I didn't.

Anyways, I just wanted to share this with you.

Here is another chapter Enjoy it!

* * *

"Emily, how did you think that?!"

"You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Next time, in your dreams you're going!"

As soon as Emily woke up, Mike and Mia were yelling at her. Because she was the one who gave Jayden time, the bullets that the police officer shot, had passed Emily's wall and shot the rangers, fortunately nothing big.

Emily sighed and rubbed her eyes. She sat on the bed and took a look around. She was on her bedroom and, assuming for the bandages and alcohol, she had gotten hurt. That's when she realized her arm was bandaged and if she moved it hurt.

"You're welcome" Emily said "I'm glad you appreciate that I saved our lives"

Mike and Mia let out a sigh but smiled. They know that what Emily do helped a lot Jayden to traced his symbol power and teleported all of them.

"Thanks Emily" Mia said peacefully. Then she took another bandage and started to clean Emily's arm. "But you really…really got lucky this time"

"Yeah, Em" Mike joined "The bullet could have passed through you and not only your arm"

Emily nodded and looked to her arm "Oh that's why it hurt. Look I knew what I was I doing, if I hadn't do that we probably would be in jail or dead"

"So we're lucky enough we had you" Mia chuckled "A pregnant and tired woman in front of a multitude trying to protect her friends"

"My plan worked" Emily smiled.

Mia finished cleaning Emily's arm and took away all the disinfectants. She walked out of the room, leaving Mike and Emily alone.

Mike sat next to his girlfriend on the bed letting her rested her head on his chest. Emily sighed and hugged. With one arm useless, hugging a person was hard but she figured how to do that.

There were minutes of silence but then Mike said "I'm sorry Emily"

The yellow ranger looked up at Mike "Why? It wasn't your fault"

"Yes but I had remembered my symbol power on time nothing bad had happened. You scared me, I thought you…. I don't know, you both scared me"

The yellow ranger frowned and then remembered. She was pregnant. She looked down at her stomach and touched it gently. She smiled and looked again to Mike "We're fine, really. There's nothing to worry about"

"Yes, thanks to Antonio took some First Aid courses time ago. And Jayden and Lauren helped a lot too because while Ji and Lauren attended you, Jayden and Antonio were with Kevin and Mia and I well we were freak out because…."

"What?!" Emily's eyes opened "What did you say?"

"Uhm… Mia and I were freak…"

"No, no, no… not that part, the… the other part"

"Uhm… Ji and Lauren taking care of you? That one?"

"Yes" Emily nodded a little scare " Did they… How?... You didn't say anything, right? They were bandaging my arm, right? They couldn't know because…"

"Emily calm down. I think they know. You… don't you remember?" Mike looked to Emily and hugged her tightly.

The yellow ranger let out a deep and long sigh, pulled away from Mike and leaned back in bed. She tried to remember what had happened and in a random thought she heard Mike's voice saying Jayden she was pregnant.

Now she didn't know what to do next. All her friends knew that she was pregnant and that caught her attention, but at the same time she remembered what had happened on the city when everyone yelled at them good and bad things, mostly bad. All stress, or better said, all the situations were a chaos for her. Maybe it was because of the hormones because she once heard a pregnant woman maximizes everything but she wasn't sure. Her mind was a mess.

After processing everything, she opened her eyes and looked for Mike in the room, but he wasn't there. Mia was the one sitting on a chair she had brought. "Mia where's Mike?"

"He's eating. You fell asleep and he let you rest"

"Everyone know, right?"

"Know what? That you fell asleep? Well I guess yes, because Jayden and Antonio came to see you but you were…."

"No, no that" Emily shook her head "I mean, that I am…."

"Pregnant? If everyone knows you're pregnant? Yes, Em why?"

Emily looked around and asked again "Everyone like everyone, I mean Jayden, Ji, Antonio, Lauren…"

"Yes, Emily" Mia muttered " Why? Why all this stuff affects you? Why is it too bad that your friends know you're pregnant?"

"It's not bad" Emily answered "It's just… I don't want you feel bad or sad about me. I don't want you to see me weak."

"Weak? Really Emily?" Mia frowned "I think the most important you need to worry about is in how we feel that our friend don't share anything. This thing is really important to all of us and you want to keep it in a secret. How do you think this make us fell, uh?"

"I don't know…." Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"You make us feel like if we weren't your friends, like if you…. never want to share us secrets because you don't have the enough trust on us"

"I do Mia! Don't think that way, please. I trust my life in whomever of you, I really really do"

"So why hide a secret? Why hide your pregnancy from persons you trust? Because even Mike told me he had to found it out. He found it when you had a month, Emily"

Emily looked down and shook her head "I think I don't have a properly excuse. I'm sorry" The yellow ranger looked her hands and continued "But I didn't want to provoke stress in all of you. We were all stuck here and everyone was angry and I felt like if I said a word that would be like a bomb.. ..a baby in these moments isn't the best so that's why at first I wanted to hide it."

"And then why did you want to keep it?"

"Because I'm scared. And I was sure if you see me that way you would start worrying about me and, with the problems and my problems you would go crazy"

Mia laughed "Even more?"

"Well, you got it, right?"

Mia nodded "Yes, Emily but those still aren't good excuses."

"I'm really sorry" Emily gave a pleading look "Please, can you forgive me?"

"Me? I already knew, don't you remember? You need to apologize to the others"

"I will" Emily assured.

"Good"

"So…" Emily continued "You, I meant, all of you… aren't mad at me?"

"I guess no" Mia shrugged her shoulders "Because when Ji and Lauren checked up on you, they saw your tummy. And then we all see it. And that's so cute"

"You see me?" Emily frowned and opened her mouth.

"Just a little to see the new junior"

"So…." Emily smiled

"No, Emily. We're not mad at you"

Emily smiled brightly and got up to hug Mia. The pink ranger returned the hug and when Emily pulled away from her, she walked out of the room.

"I'm going to eat. Join me?"

"Sure. I'm starving" The yellow samurai nodded and walked beside Mia. After she walked put from the room, Mia turned to her.

"Thanks Emily, for save our lives"


	29. Talks

"Mike you're going to finish all the food and still missing Emily and Mia!"

"One more" Mike asked and held his plate high enough for Ji to served him "Please"

Ji sighed "Ok, but if someone continue hungry it will be your fault"

"Ok" Mike nodded. He sat next to Lauren on the table.

Antonio, Kevin and Jayden were eating the rest of their foods but Lauren barely touched it. She had been quiet and thinking since they got home and it looked like she was sad.

Jayden held his hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

"Fine" Lauren nodded her head. She left the fork and the untouched food and put it on the sink. She wasn't hungry and if she were, she would give Mike her food.

The red ranger returned to her seat and turned to Mike "How's Emily?"

"Fine. She was…." He passed his food "… with Mia when I left her. Oh Men! This food is delicious"

Lauren smiled and nodded. She sighed and stood on her chair lost in her thoughts. Everyone had finished their foods so the blue ranger kept her attention. He frowned and glared at Lauren.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kevin" Lauren answered

"You sure?... because you are normally quiet and calm but now… you're strange"

Lauren nodded again "I said I'm fine, really"

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to blame myself because of another person was shot"

Emily walked into the kitchen with Mia. Both girls smiled and sat on the table. Emily next to Mike, and Mia next to Kevin.

Mike ate his food and looked to Emily relieved "You're awake"

"I'm fine" Emily shrugged "But keep eating or your food will miss you"

Mike nodded and returned in his food. He was like a compulsive eater but without the winning weight. He was always hungry and he always wanted to eat the triplet of a normal person. Since they all knew, the rangers could identified Mike as the hunger boy.

As soon as Emily sat on the chair, her friends started to ask her questions. Now that they knew she was pregnant they wanted to make sure she was comfortable. A shot pregnant woman would need help and company in all senses; and the most important: patience.

Antonio walked to her and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her a little not hard to not hurt her. "How is the new mommy feeling?"

"Antonio I'm fine" The yellow ranger smiled and tried to balance after the shake.

"Do you need something?" Jayden asked

"You want to eat?" Ji asked

"Are you hurt?" Lauren asked.

"Are you really fine?" Kevin finally asked

Emily rolled her eyes and let out a sighed. She knew that from now things would change, a lot. "I-am- fine"

"But, you sure? How's your arm? Ji and I did our best to keep it safe but we weren't sure if…"

"Lauren I'm fine really" The yellow ranger rolled her eyes again. It was just few seconds with her friends and they had already started to fuss over her. "When I need something, I'll let you know, promise. Anyways the arm didn't hurt too much."

"Let's hope so" Kevin sighed.

Emily looked him and stared his arm. He had a bandage in his arm and, or he hurt in the time they were in the Shiba house or he had went out from the persecution hurt. "Kevin what happened to your arm?"

"Uh, nothing big" Kevin shrugged his shoulders

"Did that was my fault? Oh yes, Mike told me about you getting hurt, but are you okay?"

"Emily this wasn't your fault. It was the officer's fault. You did a great work protecting us"

"But…"

"The bullet just passed near me. It made a cut, nothing more"

Emily bit her lip "Really?"

"Totally"

The yellow ranger unconvinced nodded her head. Lauren gave her a gentle pat on the back and smiled.

"You did a great, great work. None of us ever could have thought in the way you did. Even Jayden didn't know what to do. We're fine because of you"

"Yes, I guess" Emily shrugged her shoulders

"Hiciste un buen trabajo Emily" Antonio said. "C'mon amiga. We owe you one"

"No you don't" Emily shook her head "I'm sure you would do the same"

Everyone started to talk about the hard run they had had, all the exchanges of opinions and feelings they experimented when they thought they didn't make it. The scare they were when the people ran after them or when they started to shout bad things. Everything they thought in that moment, they said it.

Ji meanwhile, was hearing. He had lost the connection of the T.V when they ran to the forest. The camera that was filming wasn't as fast as they to follow them all the way back so he didn't know what had happened. He just remembered when he saw his rangers ran into the wood and when they appeared in the yard tired, with a hurt Kevin and an unconscious Emily.

"So I'm sure we wouldn't make it without Emily" Jayden assured

"Yes Em, thanks" Mia smiled

"Thanks Emily" Lauren added.

"So, now can you tell me what happened?" Ji asked, a little bored because he didn't understand about what the rangers were talking about.

"You didn't know Ji? They didn't tell you?"

Antonio joined the talk "Trust me Emily, when we appeared with you bleeding, the last thing we thought was on telling Ji what happened"

"Speaking of you Emily…" Ji said "I talked with some friends. A doctor will came to check up on you. You lost a considerable amount of blood and, though you look fine, I'm sure you don't want to risk"

"Yes, please" Emily answered.

"A friend?" Mike frowned "You have a doctor friend? Is he going to come here?"

"Is that not risky Ji?" Kevin asked

"It's okay, guys" Ji assured "We need infiltrates in the city to let us know how is the situation there. The doctor who is going to come is the one who informed me about the cases the day Splitface appeared in the city and started to eat souls, you remember?"

All eyes rolled to Emily. She just smiled.

"He's trustworthy" Ji continued.

"We'll see it" Mike added "Now, we're going to rest right? I'm so tired and…" A yaw interrupted him and smiled "Let's go to sleep"

"I'm with you" Antonio said. He walked out and directed to his room. Jayden, Lauren, Mia, Kevin and Emily joined him and they direct to their respective rooms.

Ji stayed in his stool and shrugged his shoulders "I guess, today there's no more talks"


	30. Rough nights

Jayden walked into his room and watched his friends to enter into theirs. Once the hall was clear he walked to Lauren's.  
The red ranger had seen her sister a little calm than usual and he wanted to know why. Although their relation of siblings had been just of weeks, he loved her and he knew at the very least a brother always helps his sister. He had remembers of Lauren as a kid and he remembered fighting with her about everything but he also as a kid loved his big sister. He wanted to win the most time he had to share his life beside Lauren.

So he walked to Lauren's room and knocked the door. Lauren called out to come in and he slid the door and entered.

The girl red ranger was getting ready for sleep and she was holding her pajamas from the drawer. She turned around to see who was coming and saw Jayden with a little smile.

"Hey Jay"

"Hey Lauren" Jayden answered

"What are you doing here?"

"I just…came"

"Ok fine, just let me put on my pajamas and…."

Jayden interrupted her and pulled her in for a hug. He held her warmly and then he pulled apart. Lauren gave him a confused look and said.

"Ok, what bug pinched you?"

"None" Jayden shook his head "Don't try to hide it from me Lauren"

"I'm innocent, I swear" Lauren chuckled

"Lauren…"

"What?"

"Don't be the brave for me, because maybe I don't know you as much as I want but I know how you are feeling"

Lauren shook her head and back away. She sat on her bed and looked to Jayden

"What are you talking about?"

Jayden sighed and sat next to Lauren. "I'm talking about why you were so quiet"

"You meant in the kitchen? …I said I'm fine"

"Your voice tone doesn't sound like fine"

"Well maybe it's because…"

"Lauren I know you're feeling bad because of our father"

Lauren sighed and looked to her hands nervously. She tried to shake her head but at the same time she was nodding. Tears started to came down.

"I have a point, right?" Jayden said

"Yes" Lauren nodded "I guess, what happened in the morning…."

"About what people started to say? That we haven't any idea about what pain is?"

"Yes. They are the ones who have no idea Jayden. All sacrifices we all do to save them, all we could, but they didn't see any thankful. Only the persons who didn't see angry were the ones who think we are super heroes, but we're not. We are…we are just people as they. They can't see what we are hiding"

Jayden nodded. He felt the same as Lauren. All he could was "everything's going to be ok" but he knew those works didn't work because neither him believed them. He wanted to do something to change people minds and make them not to see them as superheroes. He guess that wouldn't be possible because at some point, heroes and power rangers had something in common: save people's lives.

Jayden wrapped one arm around Lauren. "Lauren, I know how you are feeling, because I can feel it too. But we need to be strong, just as dad everyday told us. We need to have each other backs just as mom said us. They know what they did and we know what they did. That's the import and let the others think whatever they want. But I think the most important is to us to know what they did for save this world. Because I'm sure dad wouldn't care what other say about him, I think he would care what you and me think… "

"…And we think they did an excellent job"

"That's right" Jayden nodded.

Lauren wiped out her tears and hugged her brother. She said few words to him to comfort him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Jayden"

* * *

Mia was getting the things she would need to clean Kevin's cut. Although the blue ranger didn't have a big damage on his arm, Mia wouldn't risk letting him to get an infection so she would everything to keep Kevin's arm clean.

Mia held his arm and took a look to it. The cut the bullet had left wasn't deep; it looked like a burn but with less pain.

"I think you'll be fine" Mia prognosticated as she cleaned the damage carefully.

"I already fine" Kevin muttered "You are the exaggerated one"

"You're going to thank me when you were cured."

The pink ranger after finished cleaning up changed the bandages and put others around Kevin's bicep.

"Ok, I finished"

"Seriously Mia, you don't have to do this. It just hurt a bit, I'm fine and I don't know why you do this"

"Because I care about you" Mia closed the first aid kit and put it in its place in the bathroom. She changed on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and got into bed.

Kevin watched her to make her routine. It was a while since they had a time to themselves. He wanted to make his relationship just as the others. He wanted to take Mia out for a date or buy her an ice cream or be with her privately.

Now that the house was again full of people, they didn't have any place to be alone and the only times they had a own space was when Ji let them go to the woods but they couldn't be late and they had a schedule to respect. Although he likes have a schedule to follow, the fact of have a girlfriend made him feel in a way to break rules. He was much disciplined and he had thought to continue like it, but he sometimes needed a break to take fresh air, and Mia was his air.

He rolled over when Mia leaned back and glared at her. The pink ranger watched him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing" Kevin shook his head. He rolled back and turned off the table lamp. Mia did the same and the room went dark. No more words were heard so both of them could sleep, but the blue ranger wasn't feeling tired. He had a lot of his mind and he assumed, after some minutes, Mia couldn't sleep too.

Her sighs kept Kevin worried because he wasn't sure how Mia was feeling. He forgot for a second the lack of privacy time and he remembered his morning. The time when they were walking to the city, when they started to talk the people, when they started to run and when the shots came.

He, then, was when realized Mia maybe felt sad. She had been planning with Jayden and Ji a good way to face the city and had a big hope to make it work. She at the beginning felt guilty because of her the entire world knew who the power rangers were and now that her effort to make a plan failed, she felt bad.

"Mia?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Kevin"

"Are you fine?"

"I'm fine"

There were more minutes of silent but suddenly Mia asked. "Kevin?"

"Yes, Mia"

"Is this all my fault?"

Kevin's heart stopped as his suspicious about Mia were right. He didn't want Mia to feel guilty so he immediately turned on the lamp and shook his head to Mia. He hugged her and held her in his arms.

"No, Mia. Absolutely not"

"But because of me… all this mess…. I did it"

"No, Mia. Stop being so hard on you, ok? Now you couldn't do anything more than just help to think in a way to get us out of here and…."

"I already did it, Kevin. And it didn't work"

Mia sounded a little disappointed. The blue ranger could feel a little like Mia, because he felt a little mad too. He tried his best to make the plan work but it looked like the two months of that were straight to the trash. It didn't make things better but worst.

Now he imagined if he had started the problems. He couldn't, and that was exactly how Mia was feeling.

He gave her a kiss in the forehead and said "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know" Mia shrugged her shoulders "I guess, I'm fine. I'm not shot"

"You know this wasn't your fault" Kevin assured her.

Mia pulled away from Kevin's arm and shook her head "No Kevin, why anyone admit it?! All this is my fault… we won't have a normal because I dropped that stupid samuraizer and now everyone is paying that…."

"Mia, stop blaming yourself" Kevin growled "We aren't blaming you"

"I'm not saying that!" Mia shouted "I dropped that samuraizer, people found it, and now they hate us. I dropped that samuraizer Kevin, all this is for me"

Kevin didn't have an argument against that. He could have said what Mia did was an accident but he had tried that before and it didn't work. Mia needed someone to tell her truth, and she had very good friends to tell her that and made her feel uncomfortable. But Kevin wasn't his friend anymore. He now was her boyfriend, and although he wanted to Mia still see him as a friend even in their relationship, he wanted the best for her.

So he sighed and thought twice before started. "Ok, Mia. You wanna here it? Fine…That's true, you dropped your samuraizer, because of you people know who the samurai rangers are. If you had been more careful nothing of this would happened"

Mia looked Kevin straight to eyes. She didn't know what to say but before she could say anything, Kevin continued.

"…but you know what? It isn't your fault how the people reacted. It wasn't your fault that the crazy people thought we are murders or that we came here to make a worse world. You…. didn't give instructions to them who started shout us things…"

"Kev…"

"You didn't put the gun on the officer's hand, did you?"

Mia shook her head.

"You never told him to shot."

"I didn't" Mia shook her head again.

Kevin sighed and hugged Mia again. "Mia, maybe you were the one who dropped the samuraizer but what happened outside that, wasn't your fault"

The pink ranger rubbed her face on Kevin's chest and some tears started to run down from her eyes. She was thinking in everything Kevin said. She knew Kevin had a point. She wasn't responsible of what people were doing. She was innocent and she needed to believe that.

The blue ranger kissed her head and held her warmly. He waited until Mia fell asleep.


	31. New Perspective

The following morning everyone was eating breakfast. They looked a little more cheer up than the day passed. They had had a bad morning, afternoon and night because in all they could think was on what had happened. In T.V wasn't anything else then they appeared on the city and pictures and pictures of them were scrolling on internet. There was bad and good comments but mostly bad. People weren't; happy when they ran away but they didn't realize that the rangers were in danger if they stay a bit more. They didn't understand the sacrifices all rangers did to beat the nighloks and they didn't look like they would understand. Obviously the citizens were angry and mad at them but there was no reason to treat them like they were the most dangerous persons. It wasn't fair.

However, that morning the samurai rangers woke up with new thoughts on their minds and more relax.

Emily walked into the kitchen with her usual smile of everyday "Morning everyone"

"Good morning" everyone answered in one voice. The yellow rangers sat on the stool and looked to Antonio who was preparing the breakfast. The gold ranger looked her and smiled "Hey Em, I prepared this for you" Antonio handed her a plate with some bacon.

"Thanks Antonio" Emily smiled brightly. She turned to Mike with a glared "You really put attention on my munchies. Not like others I know"

Mike shook his head gestured "No way, Emily… It's impossible to get chocolate cake at four in the morning"

"You could have tried" Emily said. "But it's still morning so I still want it"

Mike growled and rolled his eyes. Kevin shook his head in argument. "No, Emily. Chocolate cake is not healthy for you. You should try carrots, spinach or all in a salad. Not candies or bacon"

"I know" Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's just those strange munchies come from the nothing"

"I'll prepare you a salad" The blue ranger got up and joined Antonio in the kitchen. It was too small for two people be behind the counter so Kevin prepared Emily's salad in the table. He liked take care of his friends and in every time he could help he would do it. He really care for Emily and now that she would need more attention than anything, he would do all he can. So he started in the salad and continued "A pregnancy needs a lot of caution and a healthy way to eat. You'll need to be eating healthier than me to if you want to give birth a healthy baby"

"What do you know about pregnancy?" Lauren asked a little curiously.

"Uh…."

"Nothing" Mia chuckled. He remembered the day when they were in the park and Kevin seemed like he was afraid of children. If a five year old boy scared him, a newborn would terrify him.

"I do" Kevin said "I know the person who is pregnant needs good food"

"But outside of that, he doesn't know anything" The pink ranger shrugged.

"Ok, ok… talk me about water but not about babies"

Lauren chuckled and turned to Emily who was sit beside her. "What about you, Emily?"

"What about what?" The yellow ranger asked as she finished her scramble eggs with the bacon.

"You're the pregnant one, what do you know about babies?"

Emily looked down and shook her head. She, then, started to think about babies. It seemed like there was more important things right now than think in her baby. And that's when she noticed she hadn't been doing a good job as a new mother. She thought when she discovered she was pregnant. The fear and nervousness she felt, and not the happiness and anxious every woman experiencing. The fact of hide her child and not to let the others know about it.

A big guilt came when she thought she even hadn't seen a doctor. And neither Mike nor she had talked about how they would support a baby. What was she doing?

Emily shrugged her shoulders and answered "I don't know" Her voice was like a whisper and tears started to came down her cheeks. Lauren looked her comprehensively because she figured out how that question made her feel.

She pulled apart her hair from her face and added "I'm sorry Emily, I never didn't mean to…"

"It's ok" Emily nodded "It's not your fault I'm a bad mother"

"No way" Antonio added and shook his head "You're doing well"

"Yes, Emily. You're barely starting" Jayden patted Emily's back as support. He had understood how Emily was feeling and wanted to make her feel better.

"No" Emily shook his head "I…I don't know anything. I hadn't thought in my baby. What kind of mother I am?"

"You're not in this alone" Mike got up from the chair of table and went to Emily. He spun her around on the stool and hugged her warmly. "We'll talk about this later, ok?"

Emily nodded her head between sobs. The she felt when Mike pulled apart and other arms wrapped her.

Mia saw her with a little smile "You're good, Em. I can teach you some things and as Mike said, you're not alone in this"

* * *

While Jayden, Antonio, Kevin, Mike and Ji were doing the cleaning in the house, the girls enjoyed a TV show. Emily was calmer and mow Mia was saying her advises of a baby. Lauren meanwhile was watching TV and hearing what Mia was saying.

"So, for now you have the bases" Mia said.

The yellow ranger nodded her head and took some noted on her head " I hope not to forgive it "

"You'll have me" Mia assured her

"Thanks, Mia" Emily smiled and gave a quick hug to her best friend. "But please

Lauren who heard the conversation asked to Mia "You worked in a Day Care?"

"Yes" Mia nodded "Before…. all this ranger stuff"

"That must be fun" Lauren smiled

"It was" Mia sighed "I love kids so that was a great job for me. It was hard when I quit but I think a did a better thing"

"I'm sorry you had to quit" Lauren gave Mia a gently pat on the shoulder.

"It's fine… I guess now I'm going to have someone to love. Right, Emily?"

Emily nodded her head and rubbed her stomach. In that moment Jayden was sweeping the floor and entered into the common room. "Feet"

Lauren, Emily and Lauren lifted their feet. Jayden passed the broom "Thanks"

"I love collaborate in this house" Emily chuckled. She saw how Jayden directed the dirt to the dustpan.

Mia and Lauren laughed and turned their heads to the TV. It was a miracle none of the Samurai Articles were on TV so that's why the girls were getting advantage of that.

After some minutes Mike walked in and sat next Emily tired. "It's hot, isn't it?"

"No" Emily said

"So, why am I so hot?"

"Ask that to Emily" Mia chuckled and shook her head.

Mike frowned and shook his head "No Mia! ... I mean in the good way"

"You finished with the laundry?"Emily asked ignoring the rest.

"Yeah, maybe that's why is so hot. We should have a robot to do all this"

"Or you should stop to complain" The pink ranger intervened "What do you think is more possible?"

"When I feel better to help you, you know I will" Emily reminded Mike.

"No Em, you need to rest" Mike kissed her cheek and turned to TV. "What are you watching?"

"A Bride channel" Lauren sighed. The red ranger wasn't interesting on dating so, watching women crazies about wedding gowns was bored.

Mike opened his eyes and gulped. He had a bar chocolate on his hands but it dropped. Mike got up, cleaned the dropped chocolate- unless he wanted to be scolded for Jayden- and walked out.

Emily looked Lauren and Mia for an answer but they just shrugged their shoulders. Emily shrugged hers too and returned to the T.V. When the show started, suddenly an interruption of the TV got the girl's attention.

"Not again" Lauren muttered.

On TV, the same reporter they watched every time a "Samurai New" appeared was standing in the same stage the rangers were when they went to the city. She was in the middle and started to talk.

_"Good afternoon to all our viewers. As you may know I'm standing in the same point the Power rangers samurais stood days ago, when they tried to explain us what had happened the day the evil monsters invaded our place. Well it looked like it didn't work because here we have a manifestation of angry people who want justice for their family and friends. Let's remember the war didn't affect the entire city but it took a considerable part of it. Dozens of people who couldn't be evacuate on time was killed and for the unfortunately who couldn't run on time was drained by the poison water. Here we go again the terrible battle…."_

"Ugh, how can she?!" Mia shook her head "We don't need details! We know how they died!"

"Mia calm down" Emily gave Mia's hand a gentle squeeze and smiled "We all know how it feel but I'm sure the reporter can't hear you"

Mia rolled her eyes "You know what I meant"

"I know. Just keep calm. They are just talking for talk. We better turn it off" Emily grabbed the remote but when she was about to press the off bottom Lauren took the remote from Emily's hand.

"Wait a minute…"

"…So dear Power rangers, here, we just want answer. We don't know why this happened or who you exactly are. These people just want answers; we don't ask you for more…."

"Bla, bla, bla. They don't get it how dangerous it is" Lauren rolled her eyes and turned off the TV. "We should stop watching this"

"Yes, maybe that's better" Emily nodded her head and sighed. All thoughts about what had happened came to her mind. If she had gotten forget them in matter of seconds came. She felt sad again, and looked to her arm. It was all bad and instead of better, things were getting worse. The city they once loved now hated them in return.

Mia noticed Emily's tense and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "It's okay Em. Everything is going to be okay"

"I wish I could believe you Mia, but… I don't see a way…"

"Uh… well, we'll do…."

"Oh here you are Emily" Ji interrupted Mia before she could finish her sentence. He stopped in front of the girls. "I already talked with Doctor Johansen. He'll be here in some minutes to check up on you."

"Really?... Thanks Mentor" Emily smiled.

"You're welcome, so while we wait him, I want to talk you, privately."

Emily frowned but accepted. She walked where Ji pointed to his office. Lauren and Mia looked each other and shrugged their shoulders.


	32. Memories

Emily sat in front of Ji's desk and took a look around. She barely knew the place although she had been living there two years. That place was like a library; full of books who described the centuries of samurais. It had many pictures, where Emily could recognize Jayden's father with her team. She looked the familiar face of her mother and sighed.

It was so quiet and peaceful in there in comparison of the rest of the house, so she figured why Ji chose that place to talk. It must be important because he had brought her to his office and the only ones who had entered before were Lauren and Jayden in respective moments.

Ji sat in his chair and looked to Emily. She smiled. Her mentor looked nervous but he tried to hide it behind his tough face. "Emily I asked you to come here because I want to talk to you"

"Well Ji, you made it that clear" Emily shrugged her shoulders "But what about?"

"How are you doing, Emily?" Ji asked in tone of comprehension.

"I'm fine, Ji."

"Are you really fine?"

"Uh…yes. Why?"

Ji sighed and said "Look, I know you have been through a lot recently and I want you to know that I'm here for you"

"Aw, thanks Ji. But I'm fine, really. Discarding the morning sickness… I guess I'm fine"

Ji chuckled " I had forgotten it, though I heard Mike the other day complaining"

Emily smiled "He hates holding my hair back"

"He helps you?"

"A lot" The yellow ranger sighed. "He could be rude in so many times with other people but he's so helpful with me"

"That's fine"

Emily nodded. She thanked every morning she woke up for have him. She felt fortunately because Mike was a sweet boy and with all this new he was starting to show his truly self. "yeah"

There was seconds of silence until Emily added "Something tells me I'm not here for talk about this, right?"

Ji shook his head. He let out a deep breath "Your… your parents called Emily"

Emily's smile dropped from her face. She hadn't heard for her parents since time ago and though at first she called them some times, she wasn't feeling well to accept her family had broken so she rather forgets what had happened. Her parents didn't call her, she didn't call them and everyone seemed fine.

It took her a few seconds to remember her real life.

"Are you ok Emily?" Ji asked worried.

"What did they say?"

"They called last night. They told me they're fine and they're better"

"Fine" Emily gave a brief smile.

"They told me to tell you they miss you"

There was no answer but a nodded.

"Emily…."

"Did you mention it Ji? The baby…"

Ji shook his head "No. I guess that is something you need to tell them. Emily your mother told me…"

Before Ji could finish what he was saying Emily got up, she said she needed to go and walked out. Ji just nodded and let her go.

Emily walked bumping with Mia.

"Hey Em, can I borrow your laptop? I want to see if Terry and…"

"Yeah, sure Mia" Emily nodded but then kept walking with her head down. Mia frowned and turned to Emily.

"Emily, are you ok?"

Emily didn't answer and walked out of the house.


	33. Bride Channel

_Note:__ Sorry I haven't upload in a while but you know, school. I'm not going well and I need to focus on it a little more. So, the next days I'll try to upload as soon as possible because my exams are coming back and I need to study but I'll try to upload soon._

_Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! and please review it._

* * *

Mike walked hurry into the kitchen. There were Jayden, Kevin and Antonio sat on the table. The green ranger looked to his friends and sat with them. He put his head on his hands and sighed.

There was something bothering him, something that he should see since the beginning. It came to his mind sometimes but there was always extra on what to think. He imagined that moment in other situation, with others hopes and other years but the point was that it needed to be done. He, then, started to figure it out but he couldn't see a way.

Kevin just watched his friend and knew something was wrong. He turned to him and said. "What happened, Mike?"

Mike rubbed his face and sighed again. He looked up to Kevin and saw a paper he was holding."What's that?"

"Uh, we're working on a project. You know, Mia lost her samuraizer and we're trying to reprogram a cell phone like Antonio's to her"

"Great" Mike said nodding his head.

"Are you fine Mike?" Jayden asked to Mike seeing that he wouldn't answer Kevin's question.

The green ranger nodded his head, then shook it and shrugged his shoulders.

"You now you can tell us everything" Antonio added "Is Emily okay? What's happening?"

Mike nodded his head again. "Yeah she's fine, I guess, yes…"

"So what's wrong?"Kevin asked again

Mike looked every ranger to the eyes and sighed loudly "Guys… Emily's pregnant"

The red, blue and gold ranger turned to see each other's and started to laugh. Not because they were mean but because they thought Mike was getting crazy.

Antonio exhaled as he tried to calm down "Amigo… I think that was obvious…"

"Yeah I know" Mike rolled his eyes "I know that"

"So what's bothering you?" Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

"The part that… I thought... I mean I'm not saying I don't want to… that stupid bride channel made me think...guys I..."

"Without rodeos, cowboy" Antonio tapped Mike's shoulder.

Mike let out a sigh "Dudes, Emily needs to be wife"

Kevin's, Antonio's and Jayden's jaw almost drop. They looked Mike straight to the eyes and smiled. Antonio smiled brightly like if he had defeated Master Xandred twice.

"Finally, Mike! You're not as dumb as you look!"

Mike frowned "What?!"

"You think, Mike! We were waiting for this moment and…"

"Wait, wait, wait… so you knew what I was going to say?"

"Not exactly" Kevin shook his head. "But we were thinking that one day you would notice that you'll have a family and you need to complete it"

Mike sighed and put his head on his hands again. Kevin, seeing his friend so down asked

"Uh, Mike? Are you okay?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Kevin shrugged

"I'll ruin Emily's life. I already did it"

"No" Jayden shook his head. "Why you say that?"

"What if she doesn't want to get marry right now? What if she even doesn't want to get marry with me? We all are in an apocalypse. If someone out watch us they would want to kill us and what kind of girl would want a wedding in an apocalypse?"

"Apocalypse? Mike don't exaggerated" The blue ranger said.

"Yeah Mike, we'll figure this out soon" Jayden promised.

"And I'm sure Emily loves you so much" Antonio added.

"I don't know" Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Look Mike…" Kevin continued "This is hard, ok? We all know that. You're too young to think on babies but it's done. You can't change that. As Antonio says, Emily loves you and she would say yes if you ask her"

"She has a choice?" Mike asked sarcastically

"It's not about that Mike" Jayden joined.

"Yeah, Mike" Kevin nodded " I'm sure she would say yes even if she wasn't pregnant"

"Yes but…"

"Look, what if she thinking the same? That, you have to ask her to marry you, because you have no choice. Maybe she's thinking she's the one who ruined your life"

"No way" Mike gasped "I love her Kevin, she doesn't have to think that way"

"And you do?"

With that Mike started to think if that possibility. He put his head on his hands one more time and thought about Kevin's word. How could be possible a girl would be harder than the zombies on his video games? How a girl would be harder than learn how to use the washer machine?

Mike looked up with a little a smile "Wait a minute, you're right Kev. She loves me as I love her"

"Uh… the sweet Mike is going out" Kevin chuckled

"Shut up" Mike rolled his eyes

"Buddy, there's no reason you need to worry about" Antonio assured him "You're just scared that's all but you have us and we'll help you in all we can"

"That's for sure" Jayden agreed

"Thanks guys" Mike smiled "So, if you're here to help me I need you to think with me about how am I going to ask her"


	34. Kid's heart

Note: Well I think I disappeared few days so sorry for that. As I said I had exams but they finished and now I'm free. I also got sick and I couldn't came to my computer to being uploading so as I'm still a little sick maybe other days pass but I think I'll be fine to upload more frequently.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Lauren was training by herself outside. Though she had defeated with her team all nighloks for good, a samurai training was a lifestyle now for her. She didn't have any memory where she spent some time for her or where she was having fun without sticks or routines. She had grown up as a person who needed to be responsible and disciplined, so, going out to the park wasn't an option.

Whatever, she felt good when she trained. It was something that she was good, and at some point, Lauren enjoyed training because it was a way to get fun (at least the only one she knew) and was something to clear her head too.

Recently all rangers had been through too much and were worried for it. And, technically, since Lauren arrived the second time to Panorama City she hadn't had a time out. Her first show up* was when she came to make the Sealing symbol and the world's destiny was on her. Then once all finished, when she came back people recognized her as the red samurai ranger but others as the cause of death.  
She didn't know what to think or do now. She was stressed and was about to run away but she couldn't. There was a team that trusted her and she wouldn't let them down. Not twice. If she couldn't beat Master Xandred as she was supposed to do now the red samurai couldn't just leave. It wasn't fair for her friends.  
It was difficult to be strong surrounded by troubles but as her father taught her a samurai never gives up no matter what. So that was the extra she needed to hit hard the dummy. It fell and sighed smirked as a victory. "That's all"

She picked it up but then she looked Emily walking for the bench near from Ji's garden. She didn't have any against it so she continued on her dummy. But when Lauren heard a sob turned around to the yellow ranger.

Lauren threw her training stick, left the dummy once up and walked to Emily. "Hey Emily, what's up?"

Emily looked to Lauren and shook her head. She didn't want anyone worrying about her.

Lauren seeing there was no answer and assuming the sad face on Emily, sat next to the her and said " You know you can count with me, right?. I might help if you want. Maybe I'm not Mia or Mike but…. You can tell me anything"

Emily smiled and sniffed. This time she nodded her head. The yellow ranger looked up again. "How did you do it.. Lauren?"

"How did I do what?"

"When you were a kid"

Lauren frowned her forehead didn't understanding what Emily was trying to say. She also wasn't a mind reader to get what Emily was thinking "Uh... sorry Em but I don't und…"

"With your parents" Emily interrupted her "You were a kid when you went away. That must be so hard…you know, leaving your family and never knowing when you're going to see them and in the worst case never knowing if you'll do"

Lauren nodded as understood. She thought in Emily's words for a moment bringing back bad memories. Lauren hadn't thought on that, never mind talked about it. She remembered when a unknown man came and took her from her house. When she left her brother, mother and all her things to change her life. It was devastator but she had to learn it was the best. Maybe not for her but for the world. And that was her duty.

The red samurai let out a deep sigh and gave a brief smile "It was hard Em, at first but they explained me what I needed to do. If I started to refuse to do it then the entire world, including my family, would be on danger so I needed to take risk. It was all I could do"

"But you were a kid Lauren" Emily said "How did you support the feeling of loneliness?"

Lauren shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, I guess, my father always told me that he loved me. He said everything would be okay and I believed in him"

The yellow ranger shook her head and wiped away some tears "I admire you Lauren"

"Why?"

"Because… because you were too young to make decisions and either way you chose the correct. You took everything with responsible and conscience"

"I guess…"

"And you were alone! You could do that by your own and you were alone."

Lauren removed her hair from her face and looked to Emily a little concerned. She didn't understand why Emily was pissed and sad. "Are you okay Emily? Why are you asking this?"

"Ji told me my parents called"

"ok…"

"And that makes me think a lot"

"Why?"

"Because I miss them" Emily whispered and pulled her knees to her chest "I miss them a lot and that's stupid"

"Is it?" Lauren frowned more

"Yes, Lauren you don't get it, do you? Look at me. I'm an adult, a young adult and I miss my parents. I'm afraid something happens to them and I'm here crying because I don't have my mom and my dad on my side and there more people inside the house and next to me who miss their parents too but they're no crying! why me?"

"Emily relax" Lauren took her in her arms "It's okay you miss them"

"No…"

"It is" The red ranger assured her "Look, stop comparing you with us because we're different. We don't have the same feelings..."

"Yes but…"

"Don't compare yourself with me" Lauren shook her head "Emily when I was a little girl I wasn't the typical girl you see at the park. I have other way to see the things. I was raised with discipline and duties and that made me think as an adult and not a child. I grew up fast Em, so that's why I see as tough as you see me but that doesn't mean doesn't hurt"

"I'm sorry Lauren…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about"

"I guess" Emily shrugged her shoulders "so…"

"About you" Lauren continued "You were raised as a loving girl. You have a big heart and I can assure you care a lot about people you love. I know you saved my brother's life twice by you own and…"

" I had Kevin's help in one but there's nothing I wouldn't do for him, his my friend"

"I know. And you would do that for each person in here, including me" The red ranger wrapped her arms around the yellow and smiled "You love your family Emily, there's nothing to be sorry about"

"But I cry like a little kid for her parents"

"Because you have a kid's heart"

"That's…"

"You would do anything for your family. They are the most important thing in you world and that's okay"

"A kid's heart?"

"A young woman with the heart of a kid" Lauren nodded "And that's really sweet. I don't know anyone like you. Maybe I was kid when I left but that didn't mean I had a big heart, but you… you're a beautiful girl with a beautiful heart"

"Lauren I…"

"Lauren's right" A different voice talked. Lauren and Emily turned to see who that voice was.

Emily smiled "Mia"

"You don't have to be ashamed of cry for your parents" Mia took a seat next to Emily "As Lauren said your kid's heart doesn't have the fault. We love you the way you were and remember…" Mia took Emily's hand "You're tough in your own way"

The yellow ranger smiled brightly and hugged Mia tightly. She, now, got the message and wouldn't let her feelings made her feel bad again. It was true, she was big now but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be afraid.

She pulled apart from Mia and turned to Lauren and pulled her in for a hug. Lauren hugged her wavering but accepted the hug. She didn't remember the last time a friend hug her, because she didn't remember having a friend. So she smiled like Emily happily.

"Thanks girls" Emily said

"You're welcome" Lauren answered still with her smile.

Mia wrapped one arm around Emily's shoulders and said " Never forget it Em" She gave her a squeeze " And now the reason I came looking for you is because the doctor's here"


	35. A doctor visit

All rangers excepted for Emily were on the common room. They were talking about their next moves on their plan. It had passed time since they sat and talk about something delicate so the rangers got advantage that Emily was in her room with the doctor.

They knew she wasn't on the best condition of knowing about what was really going on, so they decided it was the best for her not to listen. Mike had come up with the idea and he decided it was best. Although he wanted to be with her on the first review he had to decide which was better.

So Lauren and Jayden were up as they walked back and forth in front of their team. They were tense because they, as the others, wanted to solve it but they needed to think twice before talk. So while Mia was biting her fingernail of nervous, Kevin was on a notebook writing down ideas. Mike was with Antonio and Ji discussing about possible strategies.

"Ok we have something to say" Jayden finally said as he stopped and Lauren gulped.

"What's that?" Mike asked

Jayden turned to see Lauren and she nodded her head. He continued "We have a plan, but we don't think it could work"

"Say more…" Kevin said

Lauren started "Look, Jayden and I were seeing what the mistakes about our first show in the city were. I think it's not impossible not to find them but it's impossible not to get them. We're harmless against them and we can't do anything to force them to believe us"

Antonio nodded his head "Ok yes but what about a good plan? I mean we can change what the mistakes and doing it better"

"That's the point" Lauren said "What else can we do?"

"Showing up again in the city?" Mia suggested. She had a worried face. The pink ranger knew that she could be killed because of the idea. She did have clear none of the rangers wanted to do that again. It was awful the first time; the second one absolutely not would be easy.

But Mia got a different reaction. She expected objections but everyone seemed to agree with her.

Lauren crossed her arms on her chest. She sighed and nodded "I think we have no choice"

"Are we doing that again?!"

"There's nothing more, Mike" Jayden answered

"I think it's fine" Antonio shrugged "As soon as we get out of here"

"And I'll help you with that" Ji stood up and looked to his rangers.

* * *

"Ok, I think I finished"

Doctor Johansen put his material* away and looked to Emily. She was just on her bed looking what he was doing. "You're fine"

"And how's the baby?"

"Fine too"

Emily sighed in relieved. Though she hadn't been showing that she was worried for her baby, inside of her was screaming. She was scared something could happen to her baby and that it could be her fault. So knowing her baby was fine was less weight on her shoulders "Thanks so much.."

"But…"

"But…?"

"You're a little undernourished" The doctor started to write down on a paper as he talked to Emily

"But Am I going to be fine? I mean my…."

"You're baby will be fine if you are. I'll prescribe you some vitamins, some other supplements and the most important… Resting. Because a bird told me you don't like that"

Emily huffed. She didn't like the part of doing nothing. All her friends would have to do everything for her and she didn't like to feel useless. There was at least one thing she could do.

"Well no, I don't like it but there has to be something I can do"

"There's something" Doctor Johansen nodded his head

"What?!"

"Take your vitamins on time"

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes "Okay fine!"

"Look girl, you got lucky this time. Running a marathon being pregnant with stress is really dangerous. You could have lost your child because we added that you didn't have medical attention right after that happened. "

"I guess I had it" Emily shrugged her shoulders "But…"

"I know you're still young, but you have to assume your condition"

Emily nodded her head

"Have you talked about this with someone?"

"Talk about what?" Emily frowned

"About this" Johansen answered "You're a beautiful girl playing to be the mom"

Emily sighed and rubbed her stomach. She knew what her doctor was trying to say. She felt bad because she wouldn't be the same person anymore. She would have new priorities. As soon as she finished what for centuries the Samurai Rangers wanted, she got involved in different situations but it seemed it weren't enough for her. Emily thought she was silly when she got pregnant, but she had promised not to think in that way again so it made her not to tell anyone about how awful she felt.

The yellow ranger looked to her hands and shook her head "Not yet"

"So, when?"

"Dunno" Emily whispered

The doctor looked to Emily chipper "You want to talk about it? I'm a good listener"

Emily shrugged her shoulders. The doctor had been nice on her and she did trust him. He seemed a good person but still she didn't want to worry more people. But when the doctor took her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze she smiled. "I don't want to worry my friends. We have enough troubles right now"

"But I don't have them. Trust me kid, it's better cry out everything than keep it"

Emily let out a deep sigh "I don't know how I feel. I mean…I have talked to my boyfriend already but I don't want to worry him, not more"

"You're very sweet and considerate …"

"No I'm not" Emily shook her head "But it's because they have had enough with me. You don't know what happened before but, believe me, I have worried them already"

"But what is bothering you?"

Emily just shook her head. She didn't want to talk.

"Ok, I get it" Johansen got up and started to packing his things.

The yellow ranger watched him but she had something more to say, though she didn't want to, she needed. "Doctor Johansen please don't go"

"Call me John" He shrugged. Emily waved him to take a seat again on the chair next to her. She, then, put her knees to her chest. "I'm scared" She gestured

"About what?"

"This" Emily's voice sounded like a whisper. She wasn't sure at all about talking of her problems but the person who was on her room was the only one she could tell everything without causing a big concern. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "What am I going to do? "

"You're young. Your couple too, so my dear friend you'll need help. Don't refuse to accept it"

"But, ok, my friend Mia is helping with the baby, you know the most basics things. Lauren as well but…" Emily looked to the ceiling and shook her head again "Never mind"

"What now?"

"How's the city?"

John scratched the back of his neck as Emily changed the topic. He wasn't sure why her patient did that but he didn't want to push her to say something she didn't want to. So he gestured and answered "Well I think it's fine"

"It's a hell, isn't it?"

John shook his head "No. Look kid I came from the _hell _but I can assure you everything is fine"

"You're lying" Emily frowned

"I'm not… I seriously say this. There are people who are seeing over you"

"Really?" Emily raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe anything. She knew any person would lie to her just to keep her calm.

"Yes, really"

"I'm not surprised" She muttered

"You don't believe me?" The doctor frowned "There's people who is very grateful with you all. Don't watch the TV because you're only going to see trash. They are just putting pressure on you because they just want popularity and the only way is talking about samurai rangers, but seriously, out there are good people who want to thank you "

"Are you lying?" Emily asked

"I don't have to" He shook his head.

Emily nodded and did her best to believe on her doctor's words. He maybe had some reason to lie her but he couldn't invent a good story just as he did. Emily glared at the doctor and this time she believed him.

"You think this mess is going to clean up?"

"Judging by what I see… I say yes"

The yellow ranger thanked the doctor for her coming and watched him leave. But after he left, he turned around to see Emily again. "Take care of you kid"

"I will"

"And the baby"

"Don't worry"

"Don't make come back until your next check"

"I won't"

"This was a weird appointment"

"I know" Emily chuckled

"It was nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too doc"


	36. Protective Pink Ranger

"Emily! You forgot your vitamins!"

Mia shouted to Emily as the yellow ranger passed by the kitchen door. She immediately turned around and ran to the vitamin bottle. Mia huffed as she gave the younger girl a glass of water. "I'm not your mom"

"I know" Emily apologized "sorry I forgot it"

"Again" Mia rolled her eyes "You do that every morning Em, if it wasn't for me or us, you'd probably be in the hospital"

"Don't exaggerate Mia" Emily glared at Mia "But thanks for being my reminder"

Mia smiled but did a failed try to put an angry face. Emily just laughed.

The morning of the day had been active for the others. Lauren suggested to the rest samurais to keep training, so they wouldn't lose the habit of the way of the samurai. Everyone seemed to agree except for Mike; he hadn't woken up yet. On the other hand Emily was active on mornings because of her morning sickness; the yellow ranger had to run to the toilet. She was getting used to but she still didn't like it.  
So to take some peace, she walked outside to take some fresh air but always ignoring her vitamins schedule, sometimes she wished to be more like Kevin, but as she wasn't like him she did forget to head to the kitchen. Now Mia's orders was her first receive on mornings.

It had been a while since Emily met with the doctor, so the rangers were over Emily every day, every time, every hour-so much that cause Emily to get angry- but everything seemed to work out. Jayden had said Emily that the doctor gave instructions about her pregnancy so the samurais didn't want to interrupt it. Emily knew they wanted to do as much as they could but she needed time to herself and wanted to do things by her. Mike was the most worrier boyfriend ever and her friends were the most worriers as well. Ji also was annoying. But she knew they loved her and wanted the best for her- at least it was what she had to think to not run away.

The pink ranger started to wash the dishes, Emily meanwhile, had anxious of doing something on the house but it was for sure the protective Pink Ranger wouldn't let her move any finger. So Emily sighed, took a seat on one of the kitchen stools and asked "Where the others?"

"I think they're outside" Mia answered "They said they would like to start training again …you know to keep the condition and for have fun and…. EMILY!"

The yellow ranger turned around and bit her lip. She had run away to the door but Mia saw her and turned to an angry mother. The younger girl knew she had to be fast and unnoticed like a ninja if she wanted to join the others (because she was sure Mia wouldn't let her to train or move) but Mia's detectors caught her. Unfortunately she was a little clumsy. She bumped with a chair and made it fall.

The pink ranger approached her, took her hand and sat her on one of the table chairs. "Listen …you know you can't train. Don't play as you were a little girl because you're not."

"I know…" Emily replied "I just…"

"This is not for you Emily, it's for the baby. The doctor said you couldn't move too much unless it was necessary. This isn't necessary, is it? "

"Mia I…."

"It's too risky. Do you want to lose it, Em?" Mia asked as she glared straight the yellow samurai.

"Of course not!" Emily shook her head "It's just I wanted to…to do something. I'm tired! Even doing nothing is tired"

"I know, but if you want to keep yourself and your baby safe..You should just not to do anything unnecessary"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and stuck out her tongue to the pink samurai. Mia ignored her and continued. "Listen Emily, I know this is hard but we have had this conversation before… There's nothing you can do to get out of this, so as you said the doctor said, you need to assume your condition, right?"

"Right" Emily said sadly "But I can do something" Mia shook her head. Emily looked down to her stomach and could see her tummy had increased. It wasn't too much but the change was notorious. She rubbed it and started to think a bit more. She was young and active. For two years she fought nighloks and moogers and only had been a teen. Now she wasn't that anymore. Her condition told her she was a responsible woman or at least she had to. It wasn't just her but now she was twice a person. No matter who help her, she was the one who needed to take care of her.  
Emily rubbed her tummy and whispered "Sorry kid but I think mommy has been silly but she promises not being it anymore" Mia pulled her in for a hug. She accepted the gesture.

"You're not silly Em you're just starting to learn" Mia assured. Then she looked around and started to laugh. Seeing Emily's frown made Mia explained herself "Yeah and of course... Time to time your Mike's interior comes out of you" Emily laughed. "I think he's rubbing off on you"

The yellow ranger frowned" Hey I'm not the only one"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously?" Emily raised one eyebrow and pointed to a mini schedule hanged up on the fridge.

Mia turned her head to see it "What?"

"Kevin have been a model to you"

"It's useful once you understand them. It help me, Antonio and Ji to let us know when we have to cook and what we cook"

"Yeah, yeah" She got up and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you said"

"Anyways you'll stay with me" Mia sat the yellow ranger again.

"Please let me watch them. Lauren, Antonio, Jayden and Kevin, please" Emily stuck out her bottom lip and tried to make a puppy face.

"No because if you have the opportunity you'll join them"

"Then let me help Ji on…"

"No"

"Then why am I still here? I'm grown up and I can do whatever I want"

"No" Mia stared at Emily "Emily we just had this discussion"

"Sorry" Emily said. She sighed remembering the conversation seconds ago but she did believe Mike was rubbing off on her because a big anxious of running away was invading her. "Then Mia, can I go…."

The pink ranger stared at Emily with a killer face. Emily gulped and looked down "I'm staying here"

* * *

Mike ran to the middle of the rangers and ignoring they were training, he was hit by Lauren on the head. "Ow!"

"Sorry" Lauren said. She bit her lip and looked to Mike when he knelt to his knees. "Are you okay? …What are you doing?"

"Looking for a concussion" Mike answered. He massaged the back of his head gently and assured Lauren. "Don't worry I'm fine"

"Why you came to the middle of the training?" Antonio asked

"And why you came on pyjamas?" Kevin added

Lauren helped Mike to get to his feet. The green ranger shook his head for get balance and took a look around quickly and ignored the question his friends had just asked. "Ok guys I need to know if we have everything"

"Everything?" Jayden frowned.

Mike huffed "Yeah Jayden everything" His voice was a whisper so it was difficult to hear but the rangers figured out how to understand Mike's words. "As soon as I know, I'll…."

"Yes we have everything" Kevin pat Mike's shoulder "Relax dude this is going to be…"

"Hey guys!" Emily joined the group and interrupted Kevin. The green ranger gulped and turned around to see his girlfriend.

"Hey Em"

"What are you doing here Mike? I thought you were sleeping"

"Uh yes… uh I was but…uh"

"We made him come" Jayden said "Everyone needs to be on the same page"

"But I didn't hear you. Trust me waking up Mike is like waking up a grizzly bear"

"Hey!" Mike frowned

"Just kidding" Emily chuckled.

"Uh yeah it's because Kevin poured some water on his face and he immediately woke up"

"Really?" Emily opened her mouth "Wow if that worked today then I'll start to do that more often"

She took one stick from Antonio's hand and swung it to air. "Hey hey hey girl not now" Antonio took his stick from Emily's hand and shook his head

"Please Antonio, I promise being careful and…."

"No"

She turned to Lauren "You Lauren would you let me…."

"No" Lauren shook her head "Sorry Em, doctor's instructions"

"Mia's instructions" She muttered

Mike wrapped one arm around her shoulders and smiled "It's temporally Em. Why you better go inside with Mia?"

"I just escaped from her"

"Go" Mike gently pushed Emily forwards and followed her with the look until she was inside of the Shiba house. "Close enough"

"So when?" Lauren asked

"Tomorrow" Mike answered.


	37. Minutes before

The day was windy as Emily and Mia walked through the woods. They were chatting and laughing and their voices were the only thing that could be heard on the outdoors. It looked like they were having a good time. The path Mia and Emily were following was the same path the others used to walk to take fresh air and for not to get lost. So Mia and Emily didn't have any problem on walking around.

"So Mia, why you wanted to come here?" Emily asked and looked curiously to the pink ranger. Mia had asked Emily to go on a walk so they, privately, could talk. Though the Shiba House had enough rooms for everyone and had a big yard, there was no privacy. The walls seemed like speakers and all the time the rangers knew what was going on in the house, even if they wouldn't want know.

There were always interruptions and shouts and discussion, and there was always something more to do. No matter how hard the rangers do an effort to keep a secret, it was always known.

Mia just shrugged her shoulders "Just I wanted to come"

"Yeah but you always come here with Kevin. It's said it in your schedule"

"I know but, can't I walk with my friend?"

"You know what I mean Mia. Is there a problem?"

"No" Mia shook her head "I just want to hang out with my best friend, that's all"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Emily frowned but not said anything. It was a lost battle if she tried Mia to talk and anyways she was sure nothing big was happening. Mia seemed happy as Kevin on the house and she hadn't heard anything worrisome. So Emily thought Mia just missed the woods and wanted to be with a different person aside of Kevin.

And she did like that Mia had chosen her.

It was a while since the girls had been together just for fun and the short time they were this time was peaceful. Something that back in the Shiba house didn't exist.

"Ok if you say so…." Emily said

Mia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her just to keep walking a little faster. " Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. ..Why don't I better start giving you more advices?"

"Uhm…"

"Come on"

* * *

Mike paced back and forth as he waited on the kitchen. If Lauren took a little longer, Mike's nail would disappear. Until Lauren opened the kitchen's door.

Mike said in relieved "Lauren, finally!"

"Sorry, I just I didn't find it"

"But you found it?" The green ranger asked frenetic.

"Yes" Lauren muttered. She handed him a little yellow box. Mike took it in his hands and sighed deeply. In that moment Kevin walked in. But Lauren didn't care and glared at Mike "And it's the last time I made you a favor"

"Thanks Lauren" Mike smirked.

"You're welcome" Lauren rolled her eyes "And Kevin if you're trying to ask for Mia's hand, don't dare you to ask me to get the ring" The red ranger turned around and stormed off.

Kevin looked confused and asked Mike "What happened?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders "I think Lauren had a hard time finding the ring"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Better tell me how things are doing"

"Uh… Antonio's fine, he got everything. Jayden is with Ji and they're planning every possible case. And I already finished"

"Thanks a lot bro" The green ranger smiled and pat Kevin's back. The blue ranger just shrugged his shoulders and smirked

"You don't get marry all days"

"Yeah but you helped a lot"

"You can pay me back once Mia and I decide to….stop doing that face Mike!" Kevin groaned and shook his head. Mike's face was playfully and his eyebrows were high.

"Continue Kev, once you and Mia… what?"

"Shut up"

"C'mon dude. Are you seriously planning it?"

"You are going to be the first one"

"Yes but Emily and I are justified. But you…and Mia…. does she know?"

"I said shut up"

Mike chuckled and pat Kevin's shoulder "I was just about to ask you how you and Mia were doing but I think I don't need to ask"

"Mia and I are fine, okay?"

"Absolutely fine" Mike raised his voice

Jayden walked with Antonio into the kitchen and looked to Mike "Buddy everything is ready, whenever you want"

Mike starting to jump and smiled again. He turned to Kevin and said " Ok, man, now you can call your Juliet"

ore to do. No matter how hard the rangers do an effort to keep a secret, it was always known.

Mia just shrugged her shoulders "Just I wanted to come"

"Yeah but you always come here with Kevin. It's said it in your schedule"

"I know but, can't I walk with my friend?"

"You know what I mean Mia. Is there a problem?"

"No" Mia shook her head "I just want to hang out with my best friend, that's all"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

Emily frowned but not said anything. It was a lost battle if she tried Mia to talk and anyways she was sure nothing big was happening. Mia seemed happy as Kevin on the house and she hadn't heard anything worrisome. So Emily thought Mia just missed the woods and wanted to be with a different person aside of Kevin.

And she did like that Mia had chosen her.

It was a while since the girls had been together just for fun and the short time they were this time was peaceful. Something that back in the Shiba house didn't exist.

"Ok if you say so…." Emily said

Mia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her just to keep walking a little faster. " Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. ..Why don't I better start giving you more advices?"

"Uhm…"

"Come on"

* * *

Mike paced back and forth as he waited on the kitchen. If Lauren got any more late, Mike's nail would disappear. Until Lauren opened the kitchen's door.

Mike said in relieved "Lauren, finally!"

"Sorry, I just I didn't find it"

"But you found it?" The green ranger asked frenetic.

"Yes" Lauren muttered. She handed him a little yellow box. Mike took it in his hands and sighed deeply. In that moment Kevin walked in. But Lauren didn't care and glared at Mike "And it's the last time I made you a favor"

"Thanks Lauren" Mike smirked.

"You're welcome" Lauren rolled her eyes "And Kevin if you're trying to ask for Mia's hand, don't dare you to ask me to get the ring" The red ranger turned around and stormed off.

Kevin looked confused and asked Mike "What happened?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders "I think Lauren had a hard time finding the ring"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Better tell me how things are doing"

"Uh… Antonio's fine, he got everything. Jayden is with Ji and they're planning every possible case. And I already finished"

"Thanks a lot bro" The green ranger smiled and pat Kevin's back. The blue ranger just shrugged his shoulders and smirked

"You don't get marry all days"

"Yeah but you helped a lot"

"You can pay me back once Mia and I decide to….stop doing that face Mike!" Kevin groaned and shook his head. Mike's face was playfully and his eyebrows were high.

"Continue Kev, once you and Mia… what?"

"Shut up"

"C'mon dude. Are you seriously planning it?"

"You are going to be the first one"

"Yes but Emily and I are justified. But you…and Mia…. does she know?"

"I said shut up"

Mike chuckled and pat Kevin's shoulder "I was just about to ask you how you and Mia were doing but I think I don't need to ask"

"Mia and I are fine, okay?"

"Absolutely fine" Mike raised his voice " You seriously are thinking big"

"Mike..." Kevin muttered "Am I the one thinking big?"

"Okay you have a point but..."

"Mia is great person. I don't see why not to think on something great"

Mike nodded "Just let me know when you want to surprise her"

Jayden walked with Antonio into the kitchen and the gold ranger looked to Mike "Buddy everything is ready, whenever you want"

Mike starting to jump and smiled again. He turned to Kevin and said " Ok, man, now you can call your Juliet"


	38. A secret proposal

While Emily was walking through the house, she was wondering where Mia had gone.

Emily and she had returned of their walk and now the girls were supposed to be at home resting because, for Emily it had been an exhausting morning. So Mia said she would go for a glass of water as Emily waited for her on the living room to continue talking, but, although Mia hadn't gotten the ability of Kevin's punctuality, she wasn't the one with delays of 20 minutes to drink water. So Emily huffed and started to look for the pink ranger.

As she walked for the house, it brought her a memory when was her birthday and her friends had prepared a surprise party for her. It made her smile and thanked for having so good friends. However, she continued searching in to the kitchen for the pink ranger but Mia wasn't there. She huffed again, because she was tired for walk and because she wanted to sleep but Mia had promised her water.

"Where are you Mia?" She muttered and remembered Mia had told her everyone was outside, so she thought maybe Mia would be there. Even if she hadn't seen her going out.

All samurais, including Ji, were training so Emily frowned when she had no signal of Mia with them.  
"Hey guys… have you seen Mia?"

"Uhh no, she isn't here, why?" Jayden answered

Emily shook her head affirming nothing wrong was going on (or at least she didn't want to worry anyone) and continued inside the house.

She called her name, over and over, but the pink ranger never answered. She looked on the bathrooms, bedrooms, laundry room, empty rooms but Mia had disappeared. Emily bit her lip worriedly and decided to tell the others.

When she came out, her friends had disappeared as well. Emily frowned and called Mike, but he didn't answer. Then the yellow ranger called for Ji and then for the rest of the samurais. No one answered. This made Emily to worry and hurried inside the house for something she could do. Her friends weren't anywhere and that wasn't obviously normal. But when she entered into the house she heard the noise of the TV. She frowned even more and walked there.

"Ji?" She asked hesitantly

Her mentor turned to look at her and smiled. "Oh hi Emily"

"Ji, where is everybody?"

"Uhm …around the house. I don't know we just finished training."He shrugged his shoulders. Then he waved Emily to take a seat "Come, here's a funny channel"

Emily licked her lips in confusion. She wasn't sure if Ji was playing or was out of his mind. He rarely watched TV (she wasn't sure if he did) but when he did, it was only the news, never a funny channel. So she took a seat and let out a little sigh.

Mentor Ji was laughing and smiling and that made think Emily he was bad. Watching Ji so happy wasn't something for everyday. She watched the TV unsecure of what was happening and still was wondering where her friends and her boyfriend had gone.

"Ji have you seen Mia?" Her curiosity of where Mia had gone was still on her mind.

"She's outside, isn't she?"

Emily shook her head "No. I already looked out but she wasn't…."

Emily turned her head when she heard someone calling her name. She stood up, looked to Ji to confirm if he had heard the same- something that he did- and walked where the shout had come.

The yellow ranger opened the door because she was sure Mia had shouted from outside but when she stepped outside it wasn't Mia what kept her attention.

It took her some seconds to understand what was happening.

"What….?" Emily couldn't talk. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't.

In front of her eyes, her friends were standing in a line. Lauren, Jayden, Antonio, Kevin and Mia. They were holding green and yellow signs with something spelled on it.

Emily couldn't help but smile. Her heart was racing fast, her thoughts had gone and now the only thing she could think was on the words on the sings. She looked up to see her friends and she saw everyone was smiling side to side. Mia was the one that standing out from the others.

The yellow samurai let out a scream of happiness and felt someone had stepped behind her. She turned around to see who was and this time she couldn't smile bigger.

Mike was dropped down with one knee and with a little yellow box in his hands. He was smiling too and opened and handed Emily the box. "So, Em… what do you say?"

Emily turned around and saw again the signs. They had spelled "Will_ you marry me ?_ " and each ranger had one word on their hands, except for Mia, she was holding the interrogation signal.

By now Emily had tears on her eyes and her smile was now impressively bigger. It looked like she was processing what was happening.

"Will you marry me, Emily?" Mike asked and this time he got up and was hugged by Emily. The ring almost fell down but Mike figured to catch it before it could fall. He hugged her, kissed her on the forehead and looked her straight in the eyes.

Emily was nodding her head "Mike this is…. this… of course! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"She said yes!" Mia said excitedly. The others were as happy as her.

When Mike and Emily pulled apart, he put the ring on Emily's finger and said "I know it's not the best I can give you but… "

"Mike this is perfect" Emily interrupted "This… I never imagined it"

"We kept it on secret" Mike shrugged.

"Obviously" Emily nodded "And…. how did you guys….?"

"You deserve it Em" Mia hugged her tightly.

Emily smiled at her friends and gave all of them a hug.

When she was hugging Antonio, the blue ranger turned to Mike and gave him a pat on the shoulder "Now my friend, you have a fiancée"


	39. Parents Coming

Days had passed since Mike had proposed marriage to Emily. That day was wonderful not just for the green and yellow rangers, but for the others too. They didn't remember the last day they had as much fun as on that day, because it seemed that their last moments of fun were when they realized that they had defeated Master Xandred. And that was many months ago. But now they had a new a reason to laugh and to see the life.

To Mike and Emily was like going off the complicated life they did have and entering to a new way of perceiving things

And for the rest of the samurai was like seeing that, even after so many problems, no matter the circumstances there would always be something new so what to believe.

And now with the new baby, things would be more adorable - or at least for those that would not be the parents.

"Wake up Em" Mike whispered is Emily's ear. The yellow ranger just grumbled and rolled over the bed. He this time started to shake her gently.

"Come on, Emily"

She pulled the sheets until her head and said "Leave me"

"Em, c'mon…"

"I'm tired"

"Tired? But you've been sleeping for many hours…"

"Mike! Let me sleep please, I'm carrying your child"

"Well but it's late and breakfast's almost ready…"

"Breakfast?" Emily emerged from the sheets and rubbed her eyes; she looked up Mike and smiled "I want breakfast"

"Ok but you need to get up"

"On it"

"Nice sleep, huh?"

Emily yawned and pulled herself off the bed. "Excellent, I'd say. Morning sickness are gone for good"

"Good" Mike sighed "though I was getting used to hold your hair back"

"Yes, and thanks for that, but sometimes I thought you would be the one vomiting"

"That was at first" Mike frowned

"Yes, but…"

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready" Lauren interrupted them.

"Yeah, we're coming Lauren"

Lauren nodded her head and turned to leave but before the first step, Emily called her

"Lauren! Lauren! Lauren!"

"Em, Em, Em"

"What are we getting for breakfast?"

"Uh… Antonio made milkshakes and there's cereal, why?"

Emily stuck out her bottom lip and made her eyes bigger. "Can this awesome person get some ice cream?"

Lauren frowned "Ice cream? But you ate last night"

"Please…."

Lauren shook her head but on her face she had a smile. She chuckled "Whatever"

Emily smiled and thanked her. She then turned to the bathroom to take a quick a shower and Mike helped her to choose the outfit.

He was very useful for Emily. He wanted to be sure everything Emily needed she had it. He wanted to be as much helpful as he could and Emily thanked for that. Now that the pregnancy was more advanced and Emily could do fewer things, Mike was with one eye on her.

He everyday said that he loved what he had and Emily and his baby was the most important things to him. No matter what, he would be always for them.

"Emily I'll be in the kitchen, if you need something just call me"

"Yes Mike" Emily answered from inside the shower. She heard how Mike walked out of the room and minutes after, just when she was changing inside the bathroom, someone knocked the door. "Yeah?"

"Em, it's me" Mia answered

"Yes Mia what's up?"

"Uh… would you borrow me your laptop again? It's because Terry said he would text me back by this time and I really wanna…"

"Yes Mia" Emily muttered "How many times am I going to say it's fine you get my laptop? Besides it looks like you use it more than me"

"Thanks" Mia smiled from behind the door. She took Emily's laptop from her desk and went to the kitchen again.

* * *

The morning ran slowly fine.

In the kitchen, now everybody was eating their breakfast. Mike had already finished his milkshake and was preparing his second one. Lauren as she promised served Emily other bowl of ice cream.

"Here. And you're lucky enough Ji have gotten an ally in the store because otherwise, we would have to become ninjas every time ice cream's over "

Emily shrugged her shoulders and started at her ice cream. Lauren sat up to finish her milkshake. The red ranger smiled to her family as she looked around to each one. She felt blissful for having such a good family with her.

Meanwhile as Lauren was finishing with her breakfast, Kevin frowned when he saw Mia already online. "Uh Mia what are you doing?"

The pink ranger didn't answer as she continued typing.

"Mia" He tried again "Mia"

"What?" She looked out of the screen to Kevin "Yeah, Kev, what's up?"

"Why are you so early on it?"

"Yeah Mia" Mike chuckled "That's called addiction"

Mia shook her head "It's nothing like that. Terry said he would be texting me back by this time. He said he had something to tell me"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know Kevin" Mia shrugged "He just said that" The pink ranger took the last sip of her drink and when she put the glass on the table, the beep of a new message went off.

She quickly opened it and her jaw dropped. Her eyes turned bigger and a smirk appeared on her lips. Seeing the confusion looks on her friend's face she explained herself. "Guys…"

"Yeah..." everyone answered in one voice

"My parents are coming!"

"Really?" Kevin asked with a frown. Mia's parents were coming soon so his parents were with them. Her parents coming meant something needed to happen with his. If his parents were living on the same house they would be bringing news from his parents too - or at least those were Kevin's thoughts.

Mia wrapped her arms around Kevin and gave him a tightly hug. When she pulled apart she kissed him and said "Yours are coming too"

"Wait but…"

"I don't know, Terry just told me. Ji did you know something?"

"It was a surprise" He nodded his head "Why did you think would I make you all clean the guests rooms?"

Mia smiled brightly and returned to the computer to answer Terry's reply. After that, she took in a deep breath and squeezed her hands excitedly.


	40. The arrival of Mia's parents

Just as Emily imagined Mia would be, was right. The pink ranger was bouncing of happiness and everyone could assure that with only see her. Mia had been smiling all day long and nothing could take off her smile.

After reading Terry's message, the pink ranger's attitude change in a considerable mood. But Emily couldn't blame her because, if she was about to see her parents too, she was sure she would be like Mia.

In other part, Kevin just was as normal as usual. His expressions didn't say anything more than _it's good to see my parents again, _but at the bottom, the power rangers knew Kevin was as excited as Mia. For him, his family was valued and he loved them very much but something that defined Kevin was that he was always neutral in the most of the expressions so he rarely shown up any emotion.

"So Mia, when did your brother say they're coming?" Lauren asked as she passed her other plate. She had offered to help Mia to clean up the mess of the dinner time and now she was washing the dishes as Mia dried them.

"I don't Know" Mia answered with a shrug "He just said they'd be here soon"

"And you're excited right?"

"Is very noticeable?" Mia asked with a gesture. She swore she was hiding all desire she had to see her parents. She did not want the others to realize it because her friends weren't so close to their parents. Lauren and Jayden had no parents, Mike's father had died and he didn't know where her mother was, Antonio hadn't had contact with his family since he joined the Power Rangers and Emily was so close to her family as Mia from the sky; so Mia thought she would be selfish if she scrub in her friend's faces the arrival of her parents.

"No…" Lauren shook her head with a sarcastic voice that only she could recognize. She turned to the other side and scratched her head and then turned back to Mia with a little smirk.

"Good" Mia sad sounding thoroughly relieved.

After a few minutes, plates and glasses, red and pink rangers finished washing the dishes. Lauren said goodnight to Mia as she thanked her for helping. Then both rangers walked to their rooms.

* * *

"Emily!"

"I know"

The Yellow Ranger walked into the kitchen and took her vitamin bottles. After several discussions with Mia, Lauren and the rest of the family, Emily had learned to take her vitamins in the morning without anyone calling her.

In the kitchen they were all, and Ji was the one who was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the Rangers.

"Morning"

"Good morning sleeping beauty, you're in a good timing for dinner" Antonio said with a smile.

Emily looked at him and said "You're not the pregnant one so you don't know how I feel"

"That's three days in a row you get up at this hour" He said as he gave a gesture to his watch "what's happening with you?"

"It called carrying Mike's possessed child" Emily sighed

"It's giving you a bad time, uh?"

"I'd rather Xandred era"

The Yellow Ranger dragged her feet to a seat at the table and rubbed her stomach. Mike gave her a gentle squeeze and the glass of juice he had for breakfast.

Mia was helping Ji to pass the plates with food for everyone while Jayden, Lauren and Kevin were talking at the table. Antonio who was just next to Kevin's seat turned to him and asked  
"What are you talking about?"

"We are trying to find out when we go to the city again" The blue ranger answered calmly.

"Fine" Antonio gulped, and better let his friends talking about it. Though he wanted to help in all he could, he had learned that when Jayden, Lauren and Kevin (the heads of team) were talking about something important the best thing he could do was to move away because if he stay he would get back frowns and confusion faces; so he joined the conversation of Mike and Emily about the progress in the yellow ranger's pregnancy.

Kevin rolled his eyes and continued conversing with Lauren and Jayden.

For days, the samurais had been discussing the last terms of the new plan and how they would do this time to keep peace with the city they had saved months ago. Although it seemed impossible mission, with the help of Ji and his friends, the Rangers already had ideas of how to make to go to the city without any problem and return safely. And although Kevin and Emily had not passed anything more than a few scars and pain on their arms, they did not want to play the same game.  
They did not want to risk having to rush. Now, they were ready with new ideas and if it was necessary (thing they didn't want) with a plan B. Everyone had contributed with a new idea and what Jayden, Lauren and Kevin were doing was to guarantee everything would be okay.

"Jayden, do you really think can we do this?"

Jayden nodded his head "We'll be ready Kev"

"Don't worry Kevin" Lauren smiled "This is going to work out… This has to"

Kevin nodded just not to worry his friends but at the very bottom he was insecure. Everything could change in a blink.

Mia came to Kevin's seat and gave him his plate. Then she gave Lauren's, Jayden's as Ji gave Emily's, Mike's and Antonio's. Finally both sat down on the stool's bar and started to eat.

But before someone could say something the buzzer went off. Everyone looked up curiously about someone knocking on the door because it was almost impossible. No one knew where the house was or where to find it. Rarely they saw people walking far from the house, but very far because where the Shiba house was localized was deep in the forest and away from the city, and only the ones with interest got such height.

At least…there was one explanation.

Jayden gestured but still got up to open the door. When he walked over the doorstep, Mia ran to him, tackled him accidentally, making Jayden to fell down. She stormed off the kitchen as though she was running a marathon. "Sorry!" the pink ranger apologized from the hall

"Don't worry…" breathed Jayden as he pulled himself up with Antonio's help.

"You ok buddy?"

"Yes, it's nothing…."

The gold ranger helped his friend to get up and checked up on him. "Nothing broken?"

Jayden shook his head but massaged his arm where he fell on. "I think if Mia would had used that force against the nighloks, a lot of hits we would had saved"

Antonio chuckled.  
Ji who was already up walked to the door too. The others followed him anxious who Mia was talking to. But they got that answer when Mia cried out with excitement.

"Mom!"

The pink ranger wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother called her name and accepted the loving hug.

It had passed months since the pink samurai had seen her family and she had missed them very much. The very last time they were together – in terms of father and mother- was on a night that they had contacted Terry and had chatted with him. The day Mia and Kevin had begun their relationship, so it was several days ago.

"Mia please, my back hurts" Mrs. Watanabe complained.

"Sorry mom"

"Oh my…I missed you so much doll"

"Me too, mom" Mia smiled brightly

"And nothing for your amazing father" Mr. Watanabe lest the luggage on the floor and opened his arms to hug her daughter. Mia smiled him too and gave him a tightly hug.

"Yes dad, I missed you too"

"Finally Mia, we're here"

As Mia was busy with her father and then with her brother, Mrs. Watanabe turned to the rest of the members.

Her eyes glittered when she saw Ji. It had been years since the past pink ranger had seen her mentor and memorable moments she has passed in that house too. Although when the first time she stepped there was when she had to fight Master Xandred, Mrs. Watanabe did have a great time with her friends and Ji had helped her in much moments. So it was an indelible memory she had in her head.

"Ji, long time see" She reached Ji and hugged him as an old friend he was. Ji accepted the hug with affection

"It's nice to see you again Eden" Ji said when Mia's mother pulled him apart.

"I never been so happy to see you again"

"This time I'm not ordering you to train"

"Oh yeah, then I remember why" Eden chuckled.

Ji smiled as Mia's mother turned to the young group behind him.

She had to say she never had seen any of them for years and seeing them this time was shocking for her. Not for the fact she hadn't seen them before or she was nervous about something, but because they were children of her friends. She did remember watching them grow up and some of them coming to the world. When the last war against Master Xandred started, they had a normal live with their family but when they received the call to become Samurai Rangers they had to leave to protect them, so she time to time did see the kids.

But these weren't kids anymore, that was for sure.

Mrs. Watanabe walked to the group and her eyes glittered. She looked straight to Emily taking her by the hands " Oh my god… look at you precious. You're Emily, aren't you?" Emily just nodded her head nervously about the kindness. Though she knew Mia's mother was kind and gently, she had never seen her before " Oh god! You've grown up so much. I remembered you so little and defenseless but now…you're so pretty honey" Mrs. Watanabe pulled in Emily for a hug and the yellow ranger stayed normal. When she finished complimenting Emily, she turned to Kevin.

"And you're Kevin of course. Don't worry about your parents, though. They stopped near here because your mother was hungry"

Kevin tried not to look perplexed" Uh…okay…."

"But c'mon here" she pulled him in for a hug too. Kevin accepted the hug and in that moment, Mrs. Watanabe whispered in his ear "we have a lot to talk about, okay?"

Kevin gulped but nodded his head, that was when the woman turned to Mike. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, told him some stuff similar as his friends and continued with Lauren and Jayden.

She was closer to them because those kids lived in the same house where she trained in. So when Lauren and Jayden were captured by her eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

"You're Lauren…but…you were just a kid, sweetheart" She hugged her tightly. The red female ranger smiled remembering her. She did remember being a kid and watch her father's team training every day. It was good feel that way. The old way.

"You remembered me, Lauren?"

Lauren nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Of course"

"You're just like your mother, dear" She gave him another quick hug and then turned to Jayden grinning.

"And you Jayden… look at you; you're so grown up boy"

Jayden smiled "Mrs. Watanabe…" he couldn't think in any reply, so he remained silent. It was strange someone remembered him with such love.

She gave him a hug and after greeting him, Ji told her it was best to move to the kitchen. Mia's mother accepted and walked with Ji and her children to the kitchen. Meanwhile the others stayed to help Mr. Watanabe with the luggage.


	41. Protective Father

"Hey boy…" Mr. Watanabe waved over Mike to the car. He gave him two suitcases and Mike sighed and took them.

Only to show they were good kids, Mike, Antonio, Kevin and Jayden helped Mia's father to carry the luggage. They weren't so many suitcases but the few ones they got were very heavy.  
So as Mike walked inside the house, Antonio was by his side. Both rangers were carrying two suitcases, enough to make them drag their feet.

"What do they have in here? Rocks?" Mike asked as he stopped to swipe some sweat.

"I don't know" Antonio breathed "But whatever it's in here is heavy! "

Meanwhile Antonio and Mike were taking the luggage to what now will be Mia's parents' room; Mr. Watanabe was with Jayden and Kevin. It was a Shining day and the sun made the morning hot so oldest man called Jayden to ask him a favor.

"Yeah, what's up Mr. Watanabe?"

"Please, call me Ted" Mr. Watanabe answered

"Uh…sure"

"Would you bring a glass of water kid? It's hot here"

Jayden nodded and went for what he was told. So there was left Kevin.

The blue ranger frowned and gulped. It was awkward to be his father's girlfriend, because if he remembered correctly, he and Mia had begun their relationship without any permission from parents. Although he knew they were adults and their life was their life, he wasn't quite sure how Mr. Watanabe would take it. Because, not even, he had introduced or had had the opportunity to meet the parents of Mia before, so he was nervous about what they might think.

Kevin walked to the car and was about to take the last suitcase when Mr. Watanabe touched his back and cleared his throat. Kevin looked over his shoulder and straightened completely in the act.

"S…sir…"

"You think you might escape?" Mr. Watanabe raised an eyebrow.

Kevin shook his head fervently " What?...no…no…I…"

"So, you're the one dating my girl?"

Kevin gulped again. "I…uh…yes I am…I…"

Mr. Watanabe crossed his arms on his chest "And you think you can take her just like that?"

Kevin shook his head but remained in silent. By this time he was blank. It was so intimidating what he was thinking. He knew that sooner or later he would have that conversation; the blue ranger thought it might be otherwise, elsewhere. Perhaps when Mr. Watanabe was more rested and in a place with more people, beautiful flowers and singing birds; not in a forest where he was sure no one could hear his screams for help.

"Sir I swear I don't have bad intentions with Mia… "

"Yeah you better not have. Because you may be ranger, but I'm a father and trust me, that's higher"

"Yeah, yeah…I mean, yes!...I love Mia, very much and I don't…"

"Because I don't want my daughter hurt. She's my princess and no one can hurt her, never."

"I won't Mr. Watanabe… I want the best for her… I swear"

"Yeah, right. Promises don't work with me. You need to show me. Speak with actions, kid. Mia is one of the best things I have in this world, and I would do anything for her, including taking off the blue samurai"

Kevin wasn't sure if he could gulp anymore. His mouth was dry and his hands wet. Though his element was water, it wasn't on him anymore.  
Mr. Watanabe was tapping his foot on the ground as he was waiting for a reply and Kevin never imagined wanting his parents so bad.

"I…Mr. Watanabe…I…"

"Think twice, boy. Before you do something to my Mia, got it?"

Kevin nodded his head

"Got it?" Mr. Watanabe repeated

"Yes" Kevin answered in a second.

"Ted! What are you doing?" Mrs. Watanabe said as she walked over to his husband. She shook his head at him and sighed.

"What?" Her husband frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure Mia is in right hands, that's all" He shrugged his shoulder

"Ted, Kevin _is _a good boy. You already became a good friend of his father, and her mother and he are good people too"

"Yeah, but Kevin is someone else and…I have my doubts"

"What are you talking about?..." Mrs. Watanabe slapped her husband's chest and frowned "Don't be overprotective, Mia knows how to take care of herself and she doesn't need your help…"

"Yeah? So if _he is a good boy_, then why is he nervous and shaking? uh? Those are signs of a liar!"

"Come on!"

"Tell my why, then?"

"Because you're scaring the poor boy" She scolded. "Now come and join us, Mia is waiting for you"

Mr. Watanabe huffed but walked inside the house. At this time Jayden came with the glass of water for him.

He handed the glass to Mr. Watanabe "Sorry sir…Ted….uhm, but they got me there and started to talk and…"

"Keep it" Mr. Watanabe said but then turned around to see Kevin and looked to Jayden again "or you better should give it to your friend. He needs it more than me"

Said this, Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe walked to the house.

Jayden scratched the back of his neck and walked where Kevin was placed. "Hey Kev.. do you know what is he talking about?"

The blue ranger shook his head "Jayden, please tell me you can teleport my parents right now"


	42. Antonio's priorities

_Note:__ So.. Hi Guys! How are you? _  
_Uhm..well. I just want to thank you to keep reading this story and I wouldn't get mad if you review it. Really, I wouldn't. So please review it :D_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

After having such conversation with Mr. Watanabe, Kevin now had new reasons to have nightmares. He had never been so scared neither because of Master Xandred. He was sure Xandred wasn't even that bad.

So the moment when his parents arrived, he hugged them very tightly as though it wouldn't be tomorrow. Her mother naturally hugged him equal but his father kept the calm. Kevin though, didn't care and nothing stopped him to hug his dad.

And as Mia's parents, Kevin's parents were surprised with the grown samurais. Kevin's mother was quieter since she didn't know them because she was out of town with Kevin when the war started so she barely saw her husband's team and more than that, their children. But she greeted them all gently. And Kevin's father was surprised about them since they were just kids when he saw them last time and was impacting how big they were.

"I promise you guys, I won't lose the touch with you again. You've grown up so much"

"Thanks" Lauren smiled. She wasn't sure at all how to answer but at least she was more secure about her words. All the kindest felt…weird.

"Well, I think it's time to dinner" Ji interrupted them as he walked inside the common room.

"Yeah… I agree with you" Kevin's mother said. "Let me help you" She got up and walked with Ji to the kitchen.

In her seat Mia's mother turned to see her husband and said "I'm going to help them, ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine"

Just as the wives left the room to prepare dinner for everyone, the rangers and the two older men stayed in their seats. Silent remained until Mr. Watanabe looked to Lauren

"Girl…uhm would you help me to find my room, please? This house is huge and I can't difference any in here"

Lauren nodded and walked down the hall with Mr. Watanabe. When Kevin saw they were far enough he let out a deep sigh.

"Good he's left" He said to himself.

Mia turned to see Kevin, swearing he had said something but ignored it when Kevin frowned. She was chatting with her brother when Mike came and gave Terry a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey Terence…. you wanna play some video games?"

"Sure" Terry smiled "It's been awhile since I haven't played them"

"Bad for you dude, but c'mon let's play. Hey Jayden c'mon and play with us"

Mike started to connect the cables with Terry's and Jayden's help and Mia rolled her eyes. One thing she never would understand from boys was their love to video games.

The pink Ranger turned to Kevin who was next to her and stroke his cheek "Hey Kev, what are you thinking?"

The blue ranger shook his head as though it was a reply "Me? Uhm…nothing why?"

"cause you've been distracted all afternoon. Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine" Kevin answered. Mia frowned and raised an eyebrow. " Ok, well… I…you're father is kind of scary. No offense "

"My father?" Mia asked confused "Really Kevin? But he's pretty cool"

"Sure…" Kevin sighed

Mia crossed her arms over her chest "What do you mean?"

"Mia…your…have you had a boyfriend before?"

Mia bit her lip and shook her head "Not really… some _romantic interests_ but no…"

Kevin rolled his eyes and said " That explains everything"

"What explain…"

"Kevin come and join us" Terry said as he lifted the fourth controller of the console. Mike turned to looked Terry and then looked up to Kevin.

"Yeah buddy, Antonio's not here so you can take his place"

The blue ranger nodded and took a seat nearer of his friends as Mia just watched the boys play.

* * *

Outside the Shiba house, the yellow and gold rangers were sitting on a bench. Emily had her flute in her hands and Antonio was looking to the sky.

Both rangers had decided to go outside for a moment because inside the house was so noisy as though a party was about to start. Emily was tired and very deep inside her she was sad. Mia's and Kevin's parents had come from a far city and now her friends were more than happy. Their parents had hugged them, kissed them and told them how much they had missed them. No one missed Emily- or at least that was on her head.

"And, what about you Antonio?" Emily asked the gold ranger

Antonio just shrugged his shoulders " Nothing…we were talking about you, don't change the topic"

"I'm not" Emily shook her head "It's just we have finished"

"No we ha…"

"Yes. I told you, I don't know anything about my parents and I don't know where they coming… ir if they going to do it"

"I'm sure they will, Em" Antonio wrapped one arm around her.

"Yeah, whatever…Uhm but it's your turn. Tell me about yours"

Antonio shook his head "No, no Em.. We haven't finished with you… do you…"

"Yes Antonio" Emily huffed "I miss them, I want them, but they're not here, ok? Now… I finished it's your turn. You never talk about your family and we're friends you can talk"

The gold ranger sighed and shrugged " I have nothing to say" Emily glared at him and he continued "Ok, fine…I guess…I haven't seen my family in a while"

"Really?..."

Antonio rolled his eyes. Emily this time wrapped her arm around him and asked "C'mon Antonio. It's good to talk; sometimes…it's what we need"

"Yes… but I don't know what to say. What can I tell you? You already know everything"

"Not really" The yellow ranger shook her head " I maybe know you left your family to become Ranger. And to be with your best friend but…I don't know what you have thought." There was a little pause and she continued "You're always smiley and laughing but we can't see the real Antonio…how are you doing?"

"You know…I actually haven't stopped to think on the good side. It's easy when you're the only child and your parents always kept you working on something you have fun. I always try to think positive and in the worst problems try to find something to laugh for. My parents love me very much; I have no doubts…so when I came here to help you I knew it would be for a long time"

"And you never talked to anyone about this? I mean in all this ranger stuff"

"Nou… I did this because of myself. I always dreamed with become a power ranger and help the people, and I was sure if I would say something to my father he would never let me come here. That's why they don't know. That's why I lost touch with them."

"Cause if you had said something, they wouldn't let you come or they would be so sad" Emily added

"Yes" He nodded his head "I thought in them all time"

Emily put her head on his shoulder just to show support. She knew how bad he could be feeling all this years. He always put his family on the top of his priorities and that was admirable. Just as her, his family was important and they would do everything for them; including giving their lives. She always thought Antonio loved his family but didn't care about them so much because he never showed any sign of weakness. He was the spirit of her team in all scenarios. He was the one smiling for everyone.

"You're a very good person Antonio"

Antonio smiled and shook his shoulder slowly to away Emily from him. Then looked her in the eyes "How do we get to this point of the topic?"

"I don't know" Emily chuckled "You were the one talking"

At this moment Mia came from inside and shouted to both rangers " Guys! Dinner is ready!"

"Great!" Emily smiled " Xandred Junior is killing me"

"C'mon Xandred's mom….we have nothing more to wait for" he said grinning.


	43. Bedtime

_Note: Please please review it!_

Just when dinner was finished, the new guests were to sleep. Though the place where they stayed the last few months wasn't so far, a car ride was boring and tedious, so both families were to their room.

The rest stayed in the kitchen cleaning. Ji and Lauren were washing the dishes, Jayden was picking up them and put them in the sink, Antonio was cleaning the table bar and Mia the table, Mike and Kevin were out taking the trash and Emily was sitting on one stool with her head on the table.

It was late and the yellow ranger was almost asleep but they had said they had to talk something important as soon as possible.

"Guys really I'm dying for sleep" Emily breathed and looked up "Can we… just… leave the cleaning and… start?"

Mia sighed "Emily, stop it. Your breaths are tarnishing the table"

"Uh?"

"Nothing" The pink ranger brushed Emily's hair away from her face and smiled "why don't you go to sleep? Isn't uncomfortable have your head on the wood?"

"Jayden… has said he has something important…"She yawned "to say us"

"Yeah, but you can go to sleep" Jayden said as he cleaned his hands "Don't be mad at me but you look like drunk"

"Uh oh" Emily shook her head "I can wait…just hurry" The yellow ranger rolled her head over the table and put it in a form as though she was kissing the table.

Mia rolled her eyes and took a seat next to her. Then joined them Jayden, Antonio, Ji and Lauren and in that moment Kevin and Mike walked in. The green ranger took a seat of other side of Emily and shook her gently to wake her up. Emily yawned but tried to keep her head as up as she could.

"We're ready?" She asked lazily

"Yes" Jayden nodded. Then he took a few seconds to start talking "Ok guys so listen up. It's been a while since we left the city, literally, because at any time we didn't stop going there. But of course any of us want to keep hiding…"

"Of course not" Lauren nodded "That's why it's time to start thinking on the day we're going…"

Jayden continued "Actually the day doesn't matter but what we need to do is to be as much prepared as we can. Kevin and Lauren and I have been talking and agreed in one thing"

He took a deep sigh but let Lauren to talk "We will have to lie"

Everyone excepted from Jayden, Ji and Kevin stared at her and frowned. Emily who was white of expression could assure she was frowning too.

Antonio, though, was the first one in react. "Wait but… were we supposed to be honest with them? Not lies?"

"Yeah and If we start lying then everything would get worse" Mia added. Kevin shook his head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Not at all. If we really say all _truth _then it would get worse. If we start saying the powers are passed from parents to child, our family would be the affected ones and then our children" He pointed to Emily

"And if we say there are secrets parts of Samurai places and we've been training all our life…it will be a chaos" Jayden added

Antonio scratched the back of his neck "Well you have reason but what about me? I made my own samuraizer"

"You would be insane if you say that" Lauren replied "Sorry but…You'll say you were chose as us. We won't have differences there"

"Ok" Antonio nodded

"And there are other things we need to talk about" Ji finally added "About the same. About your family and how you were selected and where did you live all this time. It'll take time so…for now I think you're more than ready to go to sleep"

Mentor Ji pointed to Emily who was already asleep. She had her head placed on Mike's shoulder who was shaking her to wake her up again but this time he couldn't. Emily just was snarling and Mike decided it was best to let her sleep.

"Sorry guys…" mike gestured. " But it must be hard" he pointed to Emily's stomach

"Don't worry" Jayden shook his head "But I agree with Ji. We'll finish this tomorrow"

Everyone sighed sounding thoroughly relieved. Though they were willing to finish everything that night, they couldn't help but yawn. It was getting late and weren't sure if they should say good night anymore.

Mike took Emily in his arms and carried her to their room "Good nights guys"

"Good night" All answered in one voice

Antonio got up, stretched and sounding sleepy said "Buenas noches"

The rangers walked out from the kitchen and directed themselves to their rooms.


	44. The plan

Jayden rolled over and over in his bed. There was something wrong.

_"Daddy, are you going to come back?" A five-year-old Jayden was in front his dad. His father put his hand on his shoulder and stared at him._

_"Promise me, Jayden. You're going to protect this world. You're going to do everything they tell you and you'll be a good boy"_

_Jayden nodded his head and watched his father leave for other battle._

"Jayden…Jayden…. wake up"

In his bed, Jayden lay flat in his back, breathing as though he had been running. He opened his eyes and could see a shadow standing aside of his bed. Jayden sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Was that a nightmare?" Lauren asked as she hugged her little brother.

Jayden tried to lie, saying it was just a weird dream but Lauren was smartest than that. She took a seat on his brother's bed.

"Jayden…don't lie. I heard you were saying our parent's name. What was it, jay?"

"Nothing" The red ranger shook his head. Lauren sighed but didn't do anything. Jayden who was now off of sleep, realized her sister was with him…but why? He turned to look at Lauren and asked her with a calm voice. "Lauren, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged her shoulders and hugged her knees to her chest "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Recently all this stuff have kept me awake most of the nights"

Jayden breathed and wrapped one arm around her sister. He understood how she must be feeling because he bet both were feeling the same.

He also could not sleep at night and not just by the nightmares he had about his father, but also, because their lives, literally, were stagnant.

Since the battle was over they had not advanced or a minimum of comparison of his friends. He could not say he wasn't jealous, because he was. His friends began to make their lives, some others family, and the fun was in their eyes. They had already progressed but not Lauren and Jayden.

The siblings were still in the same spot where they had been, and saw no way out of that. They were making a plan to get out of the Shiba house and could go to the city without any concern, but ... why?

They did not know anyone beyond the Shiba house; they had no friends or parents that were supporting them.  
Their lives were and would be the same as always and he doubted that at some time they would progress in something. They knew nothing either. The only thing they had done all their life was to train for the world for that someday it was free and happy. His father had made this plan, so that the whole world was good, but it seemed to forget the most important thing: his children.

Or maybe that was the plan. Sacrifice Lauren and Jayden in exchange for the happiness of the others, because if that was the plan then was working to perfection, because neither Lauren nor Jayden were enjoying their life at all.

_"Lauren, Lauren?" Little Jayden was pulling his sister's hand fervently. "Lauren, what's happening? Why mommy there? Why she in that box?"_

_Lauren freed her hand from his brother and slapped him in the head. "Shut up Jayden"_

_Jayden massaged his head and turned to see Lauren again "Lauren... What's happening? Why mommy there?"_

_She slapped again his brother and walked away with him._

His mother. Jayden remembered perfectly his mother. The only person who always was with him and knew what do to. The day she died was the most confused for Jayden because he was a little boy who couldn't get any answer from anyone and couldn't understand what was happening. His father turned to a loving father but it wasn't the same without his mother. She always was telling him the manners, the right ways, the right words but when she passed out, it was a memory. Jayden remembered the day she was arguing with his father about a possible plan, but she wasn't agreeing; she was angry. But Jayden didn't understand until when he was left with Ji.  
That day he understood why his mother was mad at his father. She knew Jayden would turn into a different kid when the fate of the world was left in his shoulders and his mother was right. He turned into a different boy. When his father gave him his zord, Jayden accepted it not because he did understand what his father was saying but because he had promised his mother he would do whatever he was told.

Jayden rubbed his face with his hands and looked up. He came out of his thoughts when he noticed Lauren in his bed. It must pass some minutes because for some reason he was back lying in his back with Lauren in his side.

"What am I thinking?" Jayden chuckled. He gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and rolled over to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mia and her mother were walking around.

Recently in the house barely was oxygen to breath and space to stay. If the rangers didn't have enough with themselves, now with their parents was suffocating. Though they loved them very much and had missed them so much, their days as a house with a dozen people was getting hard. If with eight people living around was tedious, the dozen was insupportable.

And over all, mother and daughter hadn't gotten a properly talk since Mia had arrived to her house. Almost as soon as she arrived, she had to leave to deal with Emily's life, and then she had dropped her samuraizer making her to runaway off the city. So when Mia said she missed her family meant she missed her family.

And silent and the open space in the forest made everything easier.

Her mother was asking her so many questions about what was happening with Mia. Like how was she feeling? Is she was fine? Is she was sad? What she needed? What did she do? How good was with her friends? And the most ridiculous question Mia was confused to answer. But every time her mother talked she felt good. It was awhile since Mia never spoke so deep with someone. Though she had all her friends at home who would listened to her any time she needed, it was not time to worry more people. They had enough.

Her mother, though, was just listening to Mia. All her thoughts and her complains, her likes and dislikes during her stay in the Shiba House and the problems everyone had gotten into through. She was just being Mia's mom.

The pink ranger stopped talking and there was silence for few seconds until her mother broke it.

"And…. how about with Kevin? You finally found your prince charming?"

Mia blushed and nodded her head "Absolutely"

"I'm glad you're happy, baby"

"Thanks mom. Kevin just finds a way to makes me smile. Always. He's just been so amazing and respectful, loving, adorable, attentive, kind…"

"Mia, I get it" Her mother chuckled. "You love him"

"So much"

Her mother kissed her daughter's cheek and said "Just don't mention that in front of your father"

"Why?" Mia frowned

"Well…"

"That's why Kevin has been acting…weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kevin has been acting …different…since you all arrived. Did dad say something to him?"

"He's just jealous, Mia. Understand him. You're his little princess and he only wants to protect you. You and your brother are the most important things we have and we don't want anyone to hurt you. If it was for your father, he would get you in a protective bubble and wouldn't anything to hurt you"

Mia reflected her mother's words and sighed; thinking in the overprotective father she had. It wasn't like she was complaining but she wished her father wasn't that overprotective with her.

Her mother saw her daughter sighed and smiled at her "Don't worry, Mia… Even with all this, your father does like Kevin"

"Really?"

"Yes" Her mother assured her "He told me that right away when I talked to him about you and Kevin. But he only doesn't want to admit it "

Mia smiled. " Then… I think I need to give him time?"

"Little" Her mother shook her head "Don't worry princess, I'll keep an eye on him"

"Thanks mom"

"You're welcome" Her mother looked round and frowned "Why don't we come back? I'm hungry, and you?"

"Me too"

"Then let's come back"


	45. Not wanting to tell anyone

"She does?"

"C'mon, you're her brother and you complain?" Lauren asked as she let out a little smirk.

"Uhh…" Terry looked to the wall.

Talking about Mia's cooking wasn't a good topic he could talk about.

Antonio walked in the kitchen and greeted everyone. He sat beside Terry and pat him in the shoulder.

"Terry, you have your guitar with you? It's been awhile since we don't rock!"

"Of course, bro" Terry said "First, I would forget Mia before my guitar"

Terry's father from his seat of the table gave his son a glare "Terry..."

"Sorry dad" He apologized but looked to Antonio and whispered "but it's the truth"

"Ok boys, here it is" Kevin's mother interrupted them because she had in her hand two plates with breakfast.

She gave one to Antonio and then one to Terry.

Antonio's eyes opened and licked his lips. "Thanks Mrs. Kevin's mother"

She smiled at Antonio and shook his head " Call me Marisa, please"

The gold ranger nodded and started eating and in that moment Kevin's father walked in followed by Lauren, Jayden and Ji.  
They had been outside because Kevin's father wanted to remember his years of samurai and meanwhile he enjoyed the fresh morning Lauren, Jayden and Ji were there to train with him.

Kevin's mother bent her head down and dragged her feet to the stove. She didn't like the method Kevin had done to know who cook in the day, because there were many people living in one house and worse than that there were many plates to prepare for everyone, but still she wouldn't like sharing the kitchen because it was too small for two, so she had to get used to her new role in the house.

Her husband, Jayden and Lauren sat on the table while Ji went out of the kitchen saying he had forgotten something. Marisa nodded and turned to the others to serve them their plates.

When she finished with it, she turned to Jayden with a frown. "Jayden, have you seen Kevin? Since I woke up he isn't here"

"Kevin is out jogging, that's his routine, don't worry at 8 he arrives" Jayden assured her.

"Oh ok. So I guess I'll wait to serve him and the others" She took a look around and asked again "by the way…where are the others?"

"Oh… Mike must be sleeping and apparently Emily's been getting up late so she must be here in a few hours. Mia and her mother were out too, I think walking around"

"Thanks" she nodded "So I'll better start eating… Honey, you need something else?" she asked to his husband, but he shook his head and waved her to take a seat next to him.  
After some minutes, Mia and her mother arrived and went to the kitchen.  
Kevin's mother was almost to prepare their food but Mrs. Watanabe insisted she would do her own breakfast and for Mia. So she accepted and finished her breakfast but Kevin's father had already finished and decided to go outside with Mr. Watanabe to show him some _moves_. Terry then, finished just with Antonio and both boys went out to share some time with their precious guitars.  
So that left Jayden, Lauren, Mia, Mrs. Watanabe and Kevin's mother in the kitchen but when Mrs. Watanabe saw her husband left, she went after him to warn about how hard his hobby could be. Mia chuckled and joined her friends on the table.

After some minutes of waiting, Kevin finally arrived and her mother hugged him and started on his breakfast. He told her mother he could do it by himself but her mother ignored him.

"Mom, really…I can make my own my breakfast"

"I know my boy, but I really want to do it" She reached the stove and started on Kevin's breakfast. The blue ranger rolled his eyes and with a huff he sat on the stool of the bar.

"Kevin how was your jogging?" Her mother asked

"Fine, mom"

"Nice morning?"

"Pretty much" he answered seeing her mother mixing the ingredients. Just then, Mike walked in the kitchen still on his pyjamas and with a mess hair.

"Morning guys" the green ranger said with deep yawn.

"Hey, are you sure you're awake?" Kevin asked playfully

Mike nodded and sat beside Kevin. Marisa who was preparing Kevin's breakfast, when she saw Mike coming rolled her eyes because it was supposed she was the one preparing breakfast for everyone that day but if they came in different hours and whenever they want, then it would be a problem.

"Seriously kids…how many are you?"

"And is still missing Ji and Emily" Lauren chuckled.

Marisa rolled her eyes and sighed. It was a problem.

The blue ranger noticed Emily wasn't with Mike and asked "Where's the cookie monster?"

"Sleeping" Mike said sounding as though it was a silly question "You know what, I'm start thinkin' that nighlok came back and stole her soul again"

Kevin chuckled "How can you say that?"

"She's sleeping like a bear! I think we have the wrong zords"

Kevin's mother who was overhearing the guys, turned with a deep frown "Mike… why is your girlfriend sleeping so much? She's Emily, right? Is she sick?"

Mike hesitated in answer and looked to Kevin for help. The blue ranger shook his head and turned to her mother.

"Uh…it's because yesterday we stayed awake so late, you know, talking about the next plan and all that stuff"

"Oh" her mother nodded "I see"

Mike looked to Kevin and whispered very slow "Thanks dude"

"You need to be more careful, Mike" Kevin gasped

"I know, I know, sorry. I just have forgotten they don't know"

"When are you two going to tell them? You can't hide it"

"Soon" Mike said.

"Here you go my boy. Mike yours will be ready in some minutes"

* * *

"No! No! NO! NO! NO EMILY!"

Emily was giggling as she watched the TV. It was one of her favorite's video games every time she played with her friends.  
It was afternoon, and for much of the time, the rangers had a free time. It wasn't like they didn't have something to do but also they didn't have to do it now.

So, as a different routine, they decided to play videogames.

The gold ranger stood up from his stool and glared at the yellow ranger "Dare you Emily! To steal me one more star and you'll see with me"

Emily shrugged her shoulders with a grin "I don't have the fault you're such a bad gamer Antonio"

"Yeah but you don't have any right to steal my gold star!"

"I don't need it"

Antonio gestured and took away the box of cookies Emily was eating. She cried and tried to take back her cookies but Antonio took one and ate it. Emily opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.  
While pointing at him she turned to Kevin

"Kev, he's eating my cookies!"

"So?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders "Emily, you know I'm not agreeing with you about eating anything you want. Listen you may have cravings but eating cookies isn't healthy"

"But Kevin…" Emily complained

"I said no" The blue ranger ignored the pleading look of Emily and returned to his book.  
The yellow samurai gestured and looked back to Antonio

"Gimme!"

Antonio shook his head but Emily snatched her cookies from Antonio's hand. He just rolled his eyes and backed to seat again. "I only hope you're baby won't have cookie monster's face"

Emily shot Antonio a glare but in that moment Mia came. "Did I miss some?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders "I STOLE one star of Antonio's"

"It isn't fair" The gold ranger disagreed.

"It is"

"No!"

"Yes"

Mia sighed and scratched the back of her neck. She now remembered why she didn't like playing games with Antonio and Emily, because both rangers were childish at the game hour.

Kevin who was trying his best to concentrate between cries and arguments closed his book "Guys! Really! Who cares who wins in that game? It's just a game!"

Emily and Antonio turned to see each other and shook their heads.

"Of course not, Kevin!" Antonio replied "You don't know what you're talking 'bout. This is a game to death, don't you see?"

"Yeah because who wins will be other's slave" Emily added happily.

The blue ranger sighed and walked away with his book. "I can't be living here"

The pink ranger smiled at her friends and continued with the video game. She wasn't or didn't want to start arguing with them.

Several minutes passed until Emily jumped in excited from her stool. "I did it! I did it!"

"Shut up dora the explorer" Antonio muttered. He wasn't mad at Emily but he wasn't happy at all with her. Now he had to be Emily's slave for an entire week and that wasn't something he would going to enjoy with a pregnant girl who had different carvings every time.

Mia also roared and crossed her arms over her chest. She was now Emily's sheep too. "Emily you're a cheater. I bet Mike taught you how to play, and Antonio and I don't have that advantage"

"You losers wanted to bet. Then face it!"

"We won't be your _slavers_" Antonio said

"Yes you will" Emily nodded. She adopted a posture of superiority and looked at her friends. "Now, I want more cookies with ice cream on it"

"We won't do that" Mia replied. She walked out with Antonio and went outside where the others were.

Emily stomped her feet on the ground and rubbed her stomach "C'mon my baby, let's make an awesome dessert"

She walked to the kitchen and started on a big sandwich of ice cream. When she finished it she sat on a stool and was about to gave it a big bite when Mrs. Watanabe walked in."Oh sweetheart you're here"

"Hi, Mrs. Watanabe"

"What are you doing here?"

Emily put down her sandwich seeing it would be a long talk with Mia's mother because by now she was sat next to her. "I was…eating"

"But we just finished lunch"

"Yeah but I wanted an ice cream sandwich and …."

"Oh speaking of that" Mrs. Watanabe remembered "Mia once, when she was little, tried to make her own ice cream sandwich…and you know what she did? She grabbed real bread for her it and put between the ice cream. She walked in my room crying because her sandwich didn't taste like one she had tasted before"

Emily did her best to hold the laugh but she couldn't. "Really, Mrs. Watanabe? That must be hilarious"

"It was. But don't tell her that because she will get mad"

"Don't worry" Emily breathed.

Mrs. Watanabe, then, began to tell a lot of stories about Mia's childhood. Emily couldn't help but laugh every time she heard the mistakes she did. Some were hilarious but others Emily wasn't sure how to react. Mia had been a witty and handful girl.

The ice cream Emily had on her plate began to melt and it was only then when she looked at it and stopped laughing. Mrs. Watanabe gestured and apologized to the yellow ranger. Emily said it was okay and left her plate on the sink.

So it was when Mrs. Watanabe got up and stared at Emily.

"Emily would you help me with something, please. I need to take my clothes to the laundry but I need help"

"Oh sure"

Both walked to Mrs. Watanabe's room and Mia's mother took the basket full of dirt clothing. It wasn't only her but as well her husband and her son. Emily wasn't sure with what she would can help but then she was asked to lift a box. A heavy one.

"Em, please carry that box. We'll take it to basement. It's full of stuff, I think. I asked Terry to do it but that boy never listens.

Emily nodded hesitantly and bit her lip. She wasn't allowed to lift heavy things because of her baby. She had read the first three months of pregnancy were the most dangerous and she matched on it. She didn't anything happening to her baby but she didn't want tell anyone about it. She was scared in how the others would react and until she felt secure she would say it. But that had its risks and that could cost her baby's life.

In any head wasn't the possibility of losing her baby. No way.

But she couldn't tell anyone.

Emily took a deep breath and took the box on her hands. But when she was about to lift it, a hand slapped hers.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Emily looked up with a guilty look because Mrs. Watanabe knew she was pregnant.


	46. Overcome

_Note: _Hi! How are you? I hope good. Well here you go other chapter and thanks for keep reading this story!

* * *

_"C'mon Emily. It's not that bad. It needed to happen. Don't you feel better? They said they would help you. They're your friends and will always be there for you. I'm not alone. I have Mike, Mia, Kevin, Jayden, Lauren, Antonio, Ji. If they aren't enough then you have Mia's and Kevin's parents. They were nice with you and your baby. It's no big deal, isn't it? Yes you're young but…you can do it. You have to. And no more tears because that doesn't worth it. Your family is helping you. They are helping your family.  
I couldn't get a better one. I have everything here. It was freaked at first yes because I didn't know how they would react. I thought they would be disappointment and mad but they weren't. They were kind and gentle.  
I tried to hide my baby wearing sweaters but it wasn't enough. ..Sorry monkey…mommy's never doing that again.  
Anyways why am I did that? Why hide my baby? It was supposed to be greatest thing and I'm trying to hide it, why? Why? Find an answer Emily because if you don't then you won't be forgiven. I love my baby, I really do. This isn't a mistake because as Kevin's mother said I finished with my duties and now I free to do whatever I want. This is not a mistake neither for you or Mike. He's just as helpful as he can. He's doing his best and more.  
He's as freaked as I am but he's doing so well. You don't need to worry about how good he will be with our child because he is amazing. No more mistakes or doubts. That era is over for good… Wait, he's coming. Good face, good face"_

Mike laid in his bed with Emily on his side. He cuddled with her and kissed her forehead. "Why so silent?"

"I was thinking" Emily said

"What about?"

"About how fortunate I am"

Mike smiled and got a little more comfortable. It was late and Mike and Emily were tired.

After Mrs. Watanabe admitted that she knew what Emily was hiding, it was made public. And as you'd imagine, what happened in that house knew right away the yellow ranger was not surprised to find that others certainly already knew it too.

At first Emily was expecting the angry voices over her and Mike, she expected the looks of disappointment, cries of shame and all kinds of contempt for what had happened. That was what she expected or imagined.

Correct, imagined.

Her surprise was another. Happy people, hugs of friendship and support. Quite the opposite of what once pass through her head happened. There were no scoldings or disappointments. Her family was great.  
When all met to discuss the issue more thoroughly, Emily felt free to explain why her behavior and the fear she had to tell the others. Everyone listened and when they said their point of views, came the joy. They seemed to understand perfectly Emily and she appreciate it very much. She had stressed for nothing. She had been a faker for nothing. And the most important, she had hid her child for nothing.

Mike wrapped her arms around her and held her warmly in his arms. "Now you get it? There's anything bad to worry about"

"There are things to worry about" she said rolling her eyes "but, yeah, I get it. I'm sorry I overreacted to all this"

"You're learning"

Emily gave a brief smile and put her head on Mike's chest. She closed her eyes to get back at his thoughts but a softly voice pulled her off.

It was Mike whispering in her ear "Emily…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

"Ji seriously, Emily is not the one being scold. I respect you so much but…don't you think?"

"I already told you. She asked me that favor. I regretted at first but she insisted. I couldn't do anything more than help her"

Mrs. Watanabe was red. Her face showed up most of her frustration about the recently events she had talked to Emily and assured her she would help her in all she could, but meanwhile her fear needed to be put on someone… and that was Ji.

He was on his office reading a book when she showed up with a different personality because she had been the one facing Emily and was scared something really bad would happen.

"You could be cleverer" Mrs. Watanabe sighed, draining off finally all her anger "Ji, I talked to her and I can assure you she's scared"

"I tried to make things easier to her, Eden. We all had had conversations before and she promised me she was fine"

"I know, I get that part. But it's just…a nineteen-year-old can't think right with a hell on her shoulders. She can't see straight. All this behavior is about her fears. She's trying to figure out her life.

"Yes I know" Ji nodded his head leaving his book on his desk. He took his glasses off and looked to Mrs. Watanabe "We promised in helping her. I personally but…what do you expect am I supposed to do when she's hiding things from me? uh? If she never says anything"

Mia's mother shook her head but tried to stay as calm as possible. She took a look around and continued "Ok maybe it's hard"

"It is"

"Yes but still you need to try harder. But well I'm not asking you to be her babysitter….so what about the boy? Mike?"

"He's worse than Emily. These kids know how to keep things hidden"

Some minutes of silent passed. It wasn't comfortable but uncomfortable neither.

There were a lots of cards that needed to be played but now wasn't the best time. Just as Mrs. Watanabe, Ji wanted to help his rangers in all he could but it looked like, even when they were leaving in the same house, the communication wasn't the best.  
It needed to change.

Mrs. Watanabe took another look around but this time her eyes stopped in a picture on the wall. It was her team on their days of Rangers and couldn't avoid a smirk on her lips.

"Ji…what about Helena and Dereck?"

"They haven't come or called in the last days, why?"

She shook her head and gave Ji a sympathetic look "Do they know?"

He shook his head assuming what Mrs. Watanabe was talking about. But before he could say a structure answer Eden left the room.

Ji gave a sigh and sat again on his chair. He promised he would do a better Mentor and would help in even in the littlest problems.

When he took back his book Eden returned and stopped on the doorstep. She said something to Ji  
"Oh and by the way..Seeing you're not the best mind reader, it wouldn't be bad idea if you check up on Lauren and Jayden"


	47. Pressure

"back….forth….back….forth" Emily was whispering to herself as she saw Lauren walking.

She was explaining the entire plan to them for the third time. They were on the common room hearing what they needed to do and what not. Though it was something that needed to be understood very well they weren't minds retards. But in that moment Lauren didn't seem to get it because she was repeating the same thing.

"…and please don't hesitate in what you say, it could be very tricky and we don't know what would be the people reaction. This is not a game and we didn't do anything to be afraid of, but still we can't trust in that everything is going to be okay because we don't want more shots or people hurt. Now I think the police are stupid but I'm not allowed to say that…"

Jayden shook his head and grabbed her sister's arm "Lauren, relax. We got it"

The red ranger took a look around to her friends and smile nervously. She wasn't sure if she needed to repeat the plan one more time. "Yeah but something could get really bad"

"And whatever that is, we're going to figure it out, Lauren relax" Kevin assured her.

"Yes and this time we won't live without leave everything clear" Mia added

Lauren nodded but still wasn't sure at all. She let Ji gave some constructive words and took a seat next to her brother who was telling her everything would be fine.

Mentor Ji got up from his stool and stared at the samurai rangers "Listen up. We now have some odds in our favor because as Kevin's parents said the city is overcoming this entire thing. I guess the people who were mad at you have overcome into their pain and understood you didn't have any fault"

"Yes but what if not?" Antonio asked

"We will have to convince them" Jayden answered "We can't let them win this time. Besides this time we'll be smarter. If we want the people to really trust us then we need to open up to them"

"And you have to be honest" Ji inquired "Much as possible"

"And cautious" Lauren reminded.

Everyone huffed but still nodded their heads.

"Exactly caution!" Mike pointed to air. He was nervous about taking Emily with them because he wasn't sure how Emily could take things. She wasn't in the best mood to resist pressure or stress and Mike was worried something could happen to her or his child.

"Mike, I'll be fine" Emily told him silkily "Nothing bad is going to happen this time"

"Yeah… and are you a seer? " Mike gasped "I think Emily really needs to stay here, guys."

"We told you, Mike" Jayden said "We all need to be there"

"Yes but there can be an exception…"

"Mike I said I'll be fine. We'll be fine, really"

"Don't worry amigo" Antonio pat Mike's shoulder "She'll be with us and we're going to protect her and… I promise this time we won't run off desperately"

Mike shrugged Antonio's hand away and rolled his eyes. The green ranger was sure none of his friends would help him in leaving Emily behind so he gave a whimper and stuck out his tongue.

Jayden ignored that and joined Ji in the leadership. "Guys this is serious so I need to know if you have any question"

"With the discourse Lauren gave? No thanks we're fine" Antonio chuckled

Mentor gave the order to can leave and everyone went straight to the kitchen. There, a hot meal would be waiting for them as Kevin's and Mia's parents too.

When Lauren and Jayden turned to head to the kitchen Ji called them back. "Jayden, Lauren can you come?"

Both red rangers frowned but still did what they were told. Ji invited one more time to sit and sighed. "Is everything alright?"

Jayden nodded confused his head and answered "Uh yes, Ji. I think at least we'll do everything we can and the plan seems cool so…"

"No, no. I don't mean that" Ji shook his head. "I mean with you both"

Lauren nodded "Yes, Ji…why are you asking us this?"

"Because I know you're lying. I've seen you guys and you've been out of context"

"We're fine Ji" Lauren assured. She wasn't sure if Ji would believe her but was trying her best. The last days that they had been with their friends, swore they hid all kinds of strange behavior. They didn't want to be discovered in their personal life and not because they were selfish or because they didn't trust the people who would give their lives to protect them, but it was for the same reason to keep them well.

The others rangers already had their lives practically made and already had their own personal problem s too, so Lauren and Jayden thought to maintain theirs for them.

But obviously it seemed that they had underestimated the Master.

Ji gave the rangers a worried look and continued "Lauren…Jayden….I don't know what you have between hands or what are you thinking. All I know is that you two aren't as happy as you think. I can't do anything if I'm blind. But if you help me to see, it'd be easier"

Lauren nudged her brother and Jayden looked up to Ji playing with his hands.

"Ji…I…It's really nothing. I mean nothing that you can really help. It's something personal and even I don't know what I am saying…it's stupid. Nothing to worry about"

"It's not stupid" His mentor said "Jayden, sometimes we need help when we think it's not necessary. But at the very bottom we're looking for it."

Lauren wrapped one arm around her brother and smiled at him "It's the same I told him. I'm not the problem Ji but Jayden. He's the one trying to play the emotionless"

Jayden rolled his eyes "I'm not..,"

"You know that's wrong, right Jayden?" Ji interrupted giving him a look "if you continue keeping things from people, only you'll keep them far from you. And, you might not want other confrontation with your friends again, right?"

"Confrontation?" Lauren frowned "How…"

"It's the past" Jayden finally said. He wasn't in mood to any speech. "I'll talk once I figure out what I want to figure out, ok"

He gave his last words and left the room without anything else.  
Lauren bit her lip unsure of what to do but followed her brother, Ji, meanwhile, remained in silent.


	48. A friendship that never went

The night felt fresh and light. The trees surrounding the Shiba house indicated it was windy and the stars of the sky were joining the moon sparkling.

Jayden, though, was focused in his thoughts. The red rangers was cracking his knuckles and muttering words. His presence on the bench only kept one rangers' attention.  
Antonio walked by his side and pat his shoulder. Jayden gave a jump surprised by the gold ranger and gave him a look.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Antonio said as he sat next to Jayden "We're waiting for you to eat"

"I'm not hungry" Jayden shook his head "You can go"

"But Mia's mother made an awesome recipe with fish. I don't know why Mia is so bad at cooking but her mother…"

"Antonio, really. I don't want to eat"

Antonio glared at his friend. Jayden was usually quiet and calm but he wasn't that quiet and calm.

So he knew immediately something was bad with his friend and wanted to help in all he could.  
Jayden had been distanced from the others since days ago but he guessed it was just a phase and soon Jayden would be the same, but as days passed he had been changing. His humor wasn't the same and his energy either.

The rangers had already figured out that maybe Lauren and Jayden got into a fight (a typical siblings' fight) and they were just angry. But Antonio wasn't satisfied with it because Jayden didn't look angry with Lauren, nor she to him. So the gold ranger came up with something more than just a fight.

He looked up to the sky and then nudged Jayden "You know…whatever is going on with you, you can tell me, right?"

Jayden looked curiously to Antonio and frowned "I'm fine Antonio"

"I'm not saying you're not"

"Then stop it"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just offering my help to my best friend and…"

"I'm fine Antonio" Jayden said "Go inside, I'll be there in a minute"

"The same you said to Mr. Watanabe ten minutes ago" Antonio sighed "Listen, Jayden; I only want to help you. I have any clue what you have but I'm pretty sure something is bothering you…and Lauren"

"Nothing is going on with me, ok? Whatever Ji or Lauren told you is a lie. I…"

"They didn't say anything…"

"Then… I'm perfect"

The red ranger stood up and walked away as he rubbed his face. Antonio immediately followed him as both rangers stopped in the middle of the fighting field.

"See how I am right, Jayden? …C'mon hermano, you can tell me everything."

Jayden shook his head and growled. He didn't want to say anything, knowing it would e a wasting time for those who would listen. He never liked bothering other people with his problems and rather to solve them by himself. But this time was different as he wanted to talk with someone but the pride didn't let him.

Antonio was there to help him, Jayden had already talked to Lauren and he didn't doubt the others would be there for him without hesitation. But he was so used to do his things by himself that it was hard to break the shield.

So he just growled and looked to Antonio "I'm fine Antonio, just let's inside to eat"

"Come on Jayden. I'll help you"

"It's something stupid. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

Antonio shook his head "Then if it wasn't important, why are you putting so interest in it? uh?"

"You won't stop, will you?"

Antonio shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jayden. "I'm scrappy Shiba"

The red ranger rolled his eyes "Ok"

He and Antonio returned to bench and Jayden took in a deep sigh. "It's just…all this, Antonio. This is driving me crazy"

"You mean the plan? It's going to work Jayden. You, Lauren and Kev made…"

"Not only that" Jayden gestured "But _all _this. I mean once all this is mess is finally figure out…what are we gonna do?"

"Oh well…" Antonio scratched the back of his neck. It was a question he had stopped asking since weeks ago. "I think once all this finish we will return to our lives"

"Exactly. You're going to return to your own lives. Mia and Kevin will start their relationship, Emily and Mike will start focusing more in their baby and you're probably get another ticket to take a trip… but what about us? Lauren and I. We're trying to solve something that only will bring us loneliness. Actually, I'm doing this whole plan because of you. Cause your my friends and I care about you. But I don't see any benefit for myself"

"You know you can change that right?" Antonio said "You don't see any forward because you don't want to or maybe because you're just scared"

"I'm not scared" Jayden answered "You all have your lives complete and I can't neither start one. You all laughed and smiled and I can't. I don't see other way to have fun more than sticks and traces"

"Because you don't want, Jayden you…"

"It's because my father never thought in us!"

By now Jayden noticed his voice was higher and deeper. He didn't know how he could say that be he had talked. Antonio heard him perfectly as to pretend he hadn't said anything. The gold ranger just stayed there as he saw Jayden trying to calm himself down. His friend had kept all this anger maybe his entire life and never said any word about it but was for sure he couldn't retained any more.

"Jayden is this about you father? You…blamed him?" Antonio asked hesitation.

"No" Jayden gasped "I don't. But…forget what I say please. I don't want to talk about it"

"So then, how are you going to get better? C'mon Jayden, don't hide. I'll listen"

"But what you want to hear? That…I feel like mirthless because I don't have something to look forward for? Cause my sister is as confused as I am and we don't have no one to turn? Or because I've thought about my dead father. Whichever the option …I feel like trapped Antonio. I don't see any way out of here. "

"You may not see Jayden. But that doesn't mean you're out of options. You need to look forward and stopped looking what you lived. You won't a have a better tomorrow if you don't stop thinking about yesterday"

Jayden turned to see Antonio and chuckled "You sounded like a poet"

"At least, do I make a point?"

"Yes. But stop it, seriously dude"

Antonio shrugged his shoulder "I'll do it, if you stop being silly. You're not alone buddy and if you have any doubt of that…then go inside and you'll find the entire Army"

Jayden laughed and looked over his shoulder. Mia was standing just behind them with her worried face. Jayden didn't know how long she had been there but assured her everything was fine. Mia shook her head and placed her hand on Jayden's shoulder.

"We're here for you, Jayden. No matter what, we're still being a team"

Jayden nodded and got up. He now knew everything had to get better and if it didn't he had a team looking out for him. He had thought maybe his friends had forgotten about him but he was wrong. They were still there. By his side and was sure they would always be.

Maybe it was a little talk he needed because when he walked in the kitchen and Mrs. Watanabe gave him some pie, he understood what his friends wanted to tell him.

No matter what far or near they were, a friendship isn't stop by it but because the disposition of own.

"Jayden…" Emily snapped her fingers "You're really deep in your head, aren't you?"

"Me? No… I…"

"Here you go your pie. Eat it before I do it"


	49. Solving problems

As Lauren slid his brother's door to close it, she heard a noise near her. It wasn't usual to hear a door opening at midnight and see the light of the hall turned on.

Lauren had been with Jayden since they went to sleep. She wanted to make sure Jayden was well, after talking out with Antonio. She was worried about her little brother, because it seemed that Jayden didn't understand the things that were happening. As much as Lauren tried to reason Jayden, he resisted.

The things they talked at night did not vary at all. Jayden said (by the way Lauren interpreted his words) to be afraid of what would happen once returning to a normal life. The male red ranger not yet had a hint of idea what would happen to him and his sister once everything was settled. Yes, Antonio had assured Jayden, as friends, the team would never leave him. That they would always be there for him and would help him in all they could. But looking deeper, would his friends really help? Maybe it was a selfish way of putting it, but they had their idea of a full life. Lauren and he didn't.

Nevertheless, Lauren tried to assure Jayden that they would find something to do, but as the process came, she felt the same insecurities of his brother, only that she could not show them. She had to be strong, because her brother depended on her - or at least it was how Lauren saw it- and couldn't disappoint him.

A louder noise pulled her off from her thoughts as she saw Emily in front of her. The yellow ranger had a frown and a curious face.

"Lauren, are you okay?"

Lauren nodded her head and smiled "Yes, yes. I'm fine"

"And is Jayden okay?"

"Yes, he's fine" Lauren saw how Emily reminded there and decided to do something " And, Emily what are you doing at this hour awake? I thought you were the first one who went to sleep"

"Yes I was" She nodded he eyes "But I need to go to the bathroom constantly"

"I see"

"And what are you doing at this hour…Lauren?"

"Uh…I…came here…to….do…"

"Lauren? Are you sure you're okay? You sound like a retarded"

"I'm fine Em. Just let's go back to this sleep"

Emily nodded but unsure if Lauren was saying the truth. However, Emily started to walk back ti her room but suddenly she spun around and called Lauren.

"Lauren, are you sure you're fine?"

Lauren who was returning to her room, needed to raise her voice a little more for Emily to hear her. "Yes, Em. I only woke up because I left a blanket in Jayden's room"

"No" Emily shook her head " I don't mean that okay. I mean if you and Jayden are fine. You're not being the same the last days. Are you two into a fight? or Is there another secret about a sibling hidden?"

Lauren chuckled "Nou...Nothing to worry about, Emily. Good Night"

"If you need anything" Emily offered before the red ranger got lost in the darkness "You know here we are. No matter what"

Lauren turned and gave a little smile to the yellow ranger "There's nothing you can do, unless we help ourselves"

"Uh?"

"Good Night, Em"

* * *

The days passed as if it was a sand clock. If you were continuing seeing, it was made eternal to you, but once you were separating the sight and were returning your eyes to it, quickly it had gone away.

So the Rangers were feeling it. They were counting with the fingers the days that were staying to go to the city and to solve everything once and for all. Although they had already said that day that were not matter at all they wanted to have everything perfect.

They were anxious to be able to step outside the house Shiba. They were prisoners in a house of four walls. And though it wasn't only of four walls house, they already saw it as such. They had already spent some months there, and although they would swear being the bests of friends, they were shouting to be able to separate.  
The emotion they felt the morning they woke up could not be compared to nothing.

Or well, there was only one thing.

Also, the fear of what was going to happen was overtaking them because even if they wanted to or not, they had to keep an open mind to all sorts of possibilities. The rangers didn't know what would be the expressions or reactions of the people who would face for the second time; and even though they knew that they were somewhat frustrated, the possibility that they had forgiven them even lay in them. Although, forgiven by doing what?

It was an understandable option to the rangers the way they had been thanked. When the first nighlok of the year stepped in the city's ground the Samurai Rangers were there to defeat him. They left behind dreams and family to protect the innocent people. People who, now, wanted to stopped them, even with the downiest guns.

They took the patience to explain who they were and what had happened the day Master Xandred tried to flood the Earth, but it was like no one – in general- heard. Aside of thanked them or at least clapped them, they were treated like murderers. In an act of seconds, all the team had to escape from everyone and disappeared in the forest. Aside of it, they were hurt by the people who were supposed to save them, but as a theory, Kevin came up with an idea that the police only did that (followed and fired them) to keep the good imagine of brave men. But it was stupid.

Now this second time, they begged to any one, being the last one. They were tired of doing nothing. Their dreams were still in the air but there was a small chance of catching them again.

Mia gave the plate of food to Emily, while the yellow ranger looked at it with a face of disgust. "Mia, are you sure Antonio gave you cooking tips? Nothing of witchcraft?"

"What are you talking about? He helped me very well, why?"

"For nothing"

Mia with a shrug tuned around to grab her plate and took a seat in the table next to Kevin.

"I want this to finish" Mia sighed

Kevin looked her "What? Your food?"

"No. This whole problem, of course. I want to go home and being with my family"

"But they just left yesterday" Antonio said

The pink ranger took a little of her breakfast and answered "Yes but…they returned home. I'm still here. We're still here"

"All this is going to end, Mia" Jayden said, sounding as though he was saying a promise "Once we're ready, we'll go"

The breakfast was a quiet moment with the sound of people eating, forks crashing at the plates and juice being drunk. Then with an order from Ji, the power rangers left the kitchen and headed to their rooms to be ready.

The time had come.


	50. New Arrival

_Note: I'm so sorry for being able to upload these days, but my internet connection is having problems so I haven't had internet. So now I had to come to a restaurant for upload these chapters xD_

_I promise I'll upload as soon as I can more chapters. But now I hope you guys enjoy this._

* * *

In Kevin's and Mia's room, the blue ranger hugged the pink and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry. This time everything will be better"

"You can't assure that, Kev" Mia gestured

"No, but what I can assure is that we all do our best"

Mia nodded and pulled Kevin to her arms.

Meanwhile in Jayden's room, Antonio was teasing up on his friend.

"Hey Jay, if you're as confused as I am about what's next….what about if we find some girls, uh? You know, walk on the streets as true gentlemen and let all the girls fall on our feet…"

"Shut up" Jayden laughed

"And once we get the correct ones, we'll go on double dates, how that sounds?"

"It's…"

"It's ridiculous" Lauren rolled her eyes. In that very moment she had came and heard most of the conversation "Any girl won't come and take away my baby brother"

"Not?" Jayden raised an eyebrow

"Of course not. And if any dare to do it, she'll have to beat me with the sword. How that sounds, uh?"

Jayden rolled his eyes and took his sister's hand. Antonio continued teasing Jayden and the three walked out the room.

In Emily's and Mike's room, the yellow ranger was zipping up her sweater. Mike came and helped her to do it.

"Come on, Emily. It's for the best"

"Yes, I suppose that, in this moment, what is happening between us wouldn't help"

"Hey…" Mike lifted with his hand Emily's chin "It's going to be fine"

He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

After being ready, Mentor Ji gave his rangers the last advices that could help. Once on the city he was out of their reach for help them.

"Good luck guys"

Ji saw them leave the house with a sigh and headed back the house. His mind was full of thoughts and in any of them he felt safe. He was worried about the samurai team but trusted they knew what to do.

Ji walked to the kitchen and seeing the mountain of dishes waiting to be wash, his mind changed in that maybe it wasn't a bad idea the rangers left the house once and for all.

Just about when he put the dishes in the sink, the door bell went off. He frowned hearing such sound now, but he still went to open the door.

When he opened the door, even if the people were sellers, wouldn't be so shocking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ji, where's Emily?"

"Mike, would you carry me?"

Emily complained as she dragged her feet for the ground. The green ranger turned to see her.

"Now? We aren't halfway yet"

"Yeah but I'm tired. I'm walking for two!" she pointed to her stomach.

Mike sighed and stopped. He ducked for Emily to let her hold him. He carried her as piggyback and reached his friends.

"Is it safe?" Mia asked when she saw Emily on Mike's back

"I guess it is. I'll be careful" the green ranger answered.

While they kept walking with the open mind, their stomachs were twisting and feeling butterflies: like the first day in school.

Jayden and Lauren were quiet like rocks. They had nothing else to say. Everything was prepared and couldn't do much more about it. Time to time, Jayden gave Lauren's hand a squeezed to comfort her, but it was both who needed the comfort.

In half way, the green ranger suddenly stopped and wiped some drops of sweat. The shining sun wasn't helping and Emily's weight either.

"Emily, what did you eat?"

"Uh... Your child" she answered in a mutter.

Antonio walked over to the young couple and asked to Emily "Everything alright?"

"Yes"

"No" Mike shook his head "She's heavy"

"No" Emily stuck out her tongue "but because you're a weakling"

Antonio raised his eyebrows and turned to Mike "I can help you, buddy"

Mike accepted and passed Emily to Antonio's back and when the gold ranger made sure Emily was fine, he started to walk.

"Hey Em, Mike wasn't kidding. You're heavy"

"Shut up"


	51. Better than expected

The looks they received from the citizens weren't less than they had expected.

As the rangers walked to the park, their minds were on. By now, nothing more than whispers and calls had happened but that didn't mean they were totally safe and just as Kevin's parents had said when they came back to their home, the city seemed to forget the misunderstandings between the power rangers and the sad people.

The streets were as usual full of people walking and on their cars but none of them seemed to do something against them. Time to time, they heard little kids calling them or even the grown up people but they did their best to keep as much calm as possible. In mind the worries were on the top but they wanted to keep them far.

At some point of their walk, the rangers felt like everything was fine because they assure in some stores there were posters hung out in the windows about the Power Rangers Samurai and at some toy stores were action figures too.

They hadn't been there in a while but… Were they famous? It was a possibility, maybe, but it wasn't sure, though any person who has an action figure in stores is famous. But now that wasn't the matter. They only wanted to make the peace with their city.

They made the way to park and stopped in the middle. There was a water fountain and near was the playground.

Kevin shocked gently his shoulder to Mia's as he raised his eyebrows watching the kids play... Mia understood the hint as the day when Kevin was trying to tell her if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

People started to surround leaving them with no way out. Though they weren't close enough of the samurais, they felt like with no air.

_"Ok, Jayden. This is it. They aren't that bad as I thought but maybe they're lying. No wait, their faces have changed. They have no anger. Maybe that time passed. They had to overcome that time, we moved faster. Maybe we exaggerated the situation, I don't know"_

Lauren turned to see her brother and he was in his thoughts. She nudged him and he backed.

"Jayden well…" Lauren whispered.

The red ranger sighed and nodded his head. When he looked up to the multitude he could recognize two faces. If his memory wasn't bad, he could assure those were the people who started arguing the first time they showed up. It was a woman who had two children in each of her hands and a man.

Just about when he opened his mouth to say a word, a strange voice was heard.

"Come on, you people. What are you expecting?"

Emily closed her eyes and walked closer Mike. She wasn't sure how this was starting. Mike did nothing more than think everything was fine, because if he hugged Emily or show any feeling to her, though it wasn't too much, it could be dangerous.

Mia looked to Kevin and Antonio worriedly and bit her lip. What the question meant?

Lauren took off all concerns of her mind and said "We're here for finally say who we are"

"They're the Power Rangers!" "Hello!" "There they are"

That was what they heard at a time. They were the people calling them and not with voices of despair or hate, but with voices of happiness and pleasure. The children had faces of admiration to see their superheroes and many of some others had their Power Rangers' toys, which surprised the team samurai.

Just like Emily's doctor had said when he went to the Shiba house, there were people who were admiring them and were taking care of them. That blow of fury that one day existed was gone, and it seemed that the people of that city understood what had happened. They had changed.

"Yes, as well as the last time we have returned to assure you that we don't try to do anything more than the good for you" Lauren explained " During this time we wanted to give you space for that, please, understand what were our intentions and that we are nothing more than people as well as you."

"But you all are superheroes" A man's voice was listened "You're Power Rangers"

"No" Jayden shook his head "We come from you, of different parts of this world. And believe us or not, there exist forces more powerful that the humanity could understand"

"You saved us samurai team, you saved the whole world"

"Not at all" an angry voice raised up "Dozens of people died when the big red monster appeared"

"But they won, you idiot. It could be millions times worse if the Samurai Rangers hadn't ended him"

Antonio stepped close to Kevin and whispered in his ear "Buddy, are my ears the treacherous or are there people who are defending us?"

Kevin nodded his head in response. He couldn't believe it. The first time, he almost got shot in his arm and now there were people who would take the bullet for him. It was impressive.

Kevin this time answered "We did our best stopping Master Xandred, seriously. That was the name of the red monster. The others that came eventually were nighloks and I and my team defeated them as well"

"And how can we be sure they're not returning, huh? Years ago the other stupid team stopped them as well, but now, look! They returned"

Jayden clenched his fists" My fa... the past team of samurai thought they had finished. But something failed and that caused the returning of the nighloks. But this time is different"

That only brought confusion to the citizens who began to scream to get their answers. It wasn't normal that superheroes in the films were discovered with their true identities and when that happened: there were famous or contempt.

The Samurai Rangers had not yet determined their status.

"Listen please" Kevin raised his hand to take the attention that for his surprise obtained seconds later "I know that … several of you have met me and … my teammate Mia, we don't have anything special. As well as each one from here, we were chosen strangely to turn into Power Rangers and to be able to defeat the nighloks once and for all …"

"And believe us we were as surprised as you are now," Mia said "But in this world there are many things beyond our reach to be understood and it may seem straight out of a fairy tale, evil exists… likewise superheroes"

When Mia ended, people began to applaud in a warm way. With the exception of a few who were just watching the others and decided to leave.

Mia frowned unsure of what was happening. She didn't know if they were laughing at her or what? But after analyzing well the desire, the faces and attitudes of the people ... They were giving thanks.

Mike saw this as something alarming and leaned over to whisper to Lauren.

"Lauren, in addition to the successful sealing symbol, don't you have one to make a force field to keep us safe?"

"I'm not a magician, Mike"

"Well, you should consider becoming one"

The Green Ranger grimaced and saw the rest of his team, they were so alarmed as him, but before he could do anything, a person raised his voice to ask something

"And where have you been, by the way? I haven't see you here"

"We have been a bit far from here. ...The first time we came to make peace with you, you had many doubts and I think our presence only worsened everything"

"Yes, but this city has recovered" a woman tell.

"Then it seems we're good"

"We have never been better. But understand, we ended up losing friends and family and well, we weren't thinking clearly at the time"

"It was evident" Emily muttered

"So ..." Lauren interrupted "There's no one here trying to hurt us?"

"There is still pain" The same woman said, "But it's not your fault"

When Lauren saw the others agreed with her, the pressure was gone and her eyes watered. Although she even saw people watching them without joy and without any expression, she knew that things would be better. Only it needed to give time to time to calm things down and it was just what they had done.

Without meant to do it, they had chosen the right option.

"This means a lot to us, really, we never wanted to hurt them, believe us. All we wanted to do was ... "

"Protect us"

A voice of a boy made Lauren and others to lift the view, where the voice came.

"Cody" Jayden was surprised to see the child with his father.

"Listen ..." Cody approached the samurais and looked around "I know this is hard but these people are like us. They saved us and the least we can do is to thank them for risking their lives"

Citizens were surprised that the child protected the Samurai Rangers but that was a kind gesture. When Cody noticed the heavy looks, he shrugged "They saved my life once, as well as yours. But I had the ..." he turned to see their faces" ... pleasure of meeting them"

The young group smiled at the boy.

Things were going much better than they once thought. People who listened Cody and his story of how his life had been saved, also began counting theirs, but it was much shouts that the Rangers were limited to smile and nod.

Cody's father waved him to return with him and gave a comforted look to the team.

"Dad, do you think they'll be okay?"

"Cody, they'll be fine, don't worry '"

* * *

_"Yes! Here we are! Believe it Panorama City, our Power Rangers came back and it seems is permanently. We'll see it we get a closer shot"_

"They're doing so well" Emily's mother took her hands to her mouth.

"I'm so proud of them" Ji nodded

"Here are the snacks. Now we'll wait them to come back" Emily's father put down the plate and watched the TV with his wife and Ji.


	52. The sides of Fame

_Note:__ I am back! Thanks for your patience, though!_

* * *

The most part of the anger and hate of the citizens on the Power Rangers had disappeared. There weren't cries, screams and people lunging with the intention of hurt against the samurai rangers anymore. Now, otherwise, they seemed happy and grateful for recognized their heroes of generation.

Because for this moment of the day there were already reporters determined to obtain an interview with the protagonists of the moment, to go out of the park was almost impossible.

Meanwhile she walked out, the people took photos and videos and she could swear some guys were complimenting her.  
But before she could do something, a woman was walking closer to her hysterically with a microphone in hand. Lauren tried to avoid her but she seemed to be an expert chasing celebrities.

"And here she is my dear city. The first interview on live with one of the Power Rangers Samurai!"

She turned to Lauren and smiled her "Tell us dear, what's your name?"

Lauren gulped and got cold feet when she saw the camera in front of her. It was a thousand times easier to see the face of Xandred or any nighlok.

"I…uhm…I'm Lauren"

"Lauren! ... It's an honor to meet you Lauren…"

"Thanks, I guess but…"

"So Lauren, tell me. Are you the yellow or pink ranger?"

"No,no, I'm…I'm the red ranger. The female red ranger"

"Oh! Ladies and gentlemen we won the jackpot. Panorama City we're on live with the head of the team…LAUREN!"

The red ranger couldn't help but keep smiling. It was all she could do, but now she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

While Lauren dealt with fame, Jayden on the other hand, only had to deal with people. Much of it was infinitely grateful to him and he showed with positive comments about him.

"You saved my life"

"You came when the monsters got me"

"Thank you"

The Red ranger was all he heard. Just as to the others, the photos and videos not excluded him, and he had that put all his kindness in that. Almost all recognized him as the Red ranger, leader of the Power Rangers and everybody (Yes, everybody) wanted to ask a question, be with him or just watch him.

His gestures didn't help at all and people came and came. He looked to Antonio, that, he seemed to enjoyed it, was in the same circumstances as him.

Time after Jayden could finally walk free of people, was headed toward Antonio. But just when he started to walk, he bumped with someone not as high as his waist. He looked down and saw a little girl with a stuffed puppy.

"Uhm…hi"

The girl hid her face behind her puppy but poked her head out "Mr. Red Ranger, you saved me once from a big meanie monster and my mommy said she was grateful of it. I want to give you Mr. Kickys to thank you for saved me"

Jayden didn't know exactly what to do, but he did what the little girl was expecting. He took the stuffed puppy from her hands; she smiled and nodded her head. That was when the red ranger recognized the girl.

"Hannah let's go!"

Her mother came for her daughter and when she took her hand, the woman looked up to the young boy. Her eyes watered and whispered _Thanks_ before leaving with the girl.

"Thank you Mr. Red Ranger!" the little girl shouted over her shoulder

"It was nice to meet you, Hannah"

Antonio walked to his friend and pat his shoulder "What was that?"

"Antonio I think we finally did it"

"Let's get out of here Jay, before the crazy people come back"

* * *

Some meters further away from Jayden and Antonio, Kevin walked among the people. His teammates, like him, were in trouble.

But when he most thought to come out of there, a young group of people approached him.

"Hey Kevin!"

Kevin turned to see who was calling him and his surprise wasn't less.

"Noah? Guys?"

Noah smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. The other shook hands with him.

"Kevin, we didn't know you were in…all this"

"I couldn't tell you" Kevin shrugged his shoulders "It was what I had to do"

Another friend put his hand on Kevin's shoulder " Yeah, but…c'mon! You? A Samurai Ranger?"

"Surprised, Chad?"

"Kevin, this is awesome! Believe me this wasn't the reason we thought about you. Drugs, alcohol, bad influences….but not this"

"Yeah well, I kind of had to keep this from you"

"And you did it" Noah said

Kevin chatted a bit with their swimming teammates to respond and explain the exact reasons of his missing. Although these reasons were obvious, he would be best if he explain them better.  
After letting them make very clear that his mission had been completed and now there was nothing to worry about, Kevin went to Noah and with a little of grief asked

"So, Noah…uhm…how…how the Olympic was?"

Noah shrugged and sighed "It could be better with you"

"Third place" Chad said "We won in third place"

"Well done, boys!" Kevin congratulated them "It's a very good place"

"Yeah but we could have won" Noah said

"If I had been able to be there, you know that I had helped, right? But really guys, I apologize for not doing so'"

"Don't worry" Noah assured him "If it wasn't for you, we hadn't won the Regional Finals"

"I guess" Kevin chuckled.

A little further from there, Mia was trying to go along with the Yellow Ranger. After giving a confusing interview with a reporter, they were already tired of so many people.

Both girls walked as far and discrete as they could but it didn't work at all. Almost everyone wanted a picture or something related to the rangers, but what they didn't understand was that: they were persons. Neither Mia nor Emily had the intention of being famous some day.

"I think that I would prefer the moogers" Emily murmured to Mia "they were less dangerous."

"Or maybe we should send our doubles" Mia rolled her eyes

As they walked by the limit of what was the park, they were detained by a girl who seemed to know them or at least to recognize them. Mia and Emily only smiled thinking that they would be witness to another attack of questions or photos, but instead, the girl gave them both a hug.

Emily turned this time to see the girl and after Mia calling her name, she recognized her too. "Jessie, is that really you?"

"Hi girls" The girl named Jessie smiled "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes" Mia answered "We haven't seen you since your wedding day"

"Hi girls" The girl named Jessie smiled "It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes" Mia answered "We haven't seen you since your wedding day"

"Peter and I tried to give you the thanks after all but we couldn't find you"

"I think it's hard to track us" Emily chuckled

"Yeah…so, now I have you in front of me and I want to give you the thanks. You really saved my day"

"It's the least we could do" Mia said "It was your wedding and I wouldn't let anything happen to that important day"

"Even if it had cost her life" Emily interrupted

"Well thank you so much, girls. I have had a great time beside Peter"

"It's really good" Mia smiled

"Well I think I have to go. Peter has our son and he wants to take a picture of him with at least one ranger"

"Well, I wish he has luck"

"Thanks. I hope see you soon girls"

"Bye" Mia and Emily said at the same time

While they were walking, Emily was complaining that she was tired and wanted to rest a little but at that time such a thing could not be afford. So Mia offered to take her as piggyback again and they decided to go with the others to leave. They didn't know if it would be a good or bad idea but they already wanted to leave.

So when they walked after passing several groups of persons, Mia and Emily met a one in which in the center Mike was. If it was a group of families acclaiming him or a group of fanatical persons to green Ranger, Emily had not been worried, but as it was a group of teenage girls, she was concerned.

"Emily is it me or Mike is…."

"Yes, he is" Emily answered expressionless

The green ranger seemed to have popularity with the young generation in Panorama City because he was surrounded by girls of his age, a little older and a little younger. He was doing his best to keep them apart but they refused to leave Mike's side. They were all giving him looks, compliments and jokes; and so he didn't mind at all, some girls crossed the lines.

When the Green Ranger saw the pink and the yellow by a tree waiting for him, he gulped and wished Emily hadn't seen him yet, though it was impossible.

"Uh…girls, I gotta go now. I'm sorry"

Mike tried to walked but the people looked like bees with honey.

_"No, no yet please"_

_"Stay here, please"_

"I seriously have to go, they're waiting for me"

"Who?"

Mike pointed to Emily and Mia and one of the girls rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mike. They can walk without you"

"I don't think so…" The green ranger took another look over a teen's shoulder and saw Emily on Mia's back. He realized Emily should feel tired and discontent.

"Guys it was really nice to meet you, but I have to go"

He opened his own way out with his arms but after he could realize what was happening, a brown hair girl pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much for save my life twice"

"Uhm... you're welcome" Mike spun around and hurried after the girls that by now they had started walking.

* * *

_"Thanks Lauren. It was an honor. I hope as you have said those monsters don't come back"_

_"Yes"_

_"Well, here you go, Panorama. We just had an interview with the head of the Power Rangers, Lauren! And if you lost any part of this amazing girl, you'll be able to see the repetition at six. Now Bruno, we come back with you"_

Ji turned off the TV as a big smile appeared in his face. His rangers had finally done it. After being so many days without being able to go out nowhere more that to ten meters to the region, after so much stress for going out and enjoying its normal life, after that and more, they obtained it.  
Another police officer was not needed shooting them or persons accusing them of killers. All that had stayed in the past and now they might be free. To enjoy their lives after years of training and disciplinary life was the following step.

Emily's mother, Helena, hugged her husband as some tears came down from her eyes. All she wanted to do was to hug her daughter and never let her go. She wiped her tears and turned to see Ji.

"Ji they finally did it. There's nothing more I would wish for them. They deserve it"

"That and more" Ji agreed "I can't wait to see them"

"And do you think they're coming now?" Emily's father interrupted "I can't wait either"

"I guess they would like to breathe other air. Maybe they'll be late"

"I just want to see my daughter"

"And a surprise that will be" Ji said to himself "it will be better for you to be seated"


	53. A jealous Emily

While Jayden, Lauren, Antonio and Kevin dealt with the last persons who would seem to have interests with Power Rangers, Mia stopped to rest and to put Emily down.

In her mind, the yellow ranger still had Mike and those girls teasing and laughing and some –if she wasn't wrong- flirting on him. She had no idea what to think but was sure not to think easily. One girl had come to Mike and kissed him, though it was a kiss in the cheek if it weren't for the other girls pulling him, it would be in his lips.

That was when she heard footsteps just behind and someone calling her desperately.

"Emily! Emily! Please…it wasn't what you're thinking"

Emily limited to ignore her fiancé. Mike ran to her and stopped, grabbing her by the shoulders but she pulled apart and spun around.

"Emily please"

"Leave me alone Mike"

"But Em I…"

"Get lost!"

Mike walked to be face to face with Emily. "Em I…"

"I don't want to talk to you" It was Emily's last words and grabbed Mia by the arm and walked away with her.

"Damn it" Mike muttered and followed them.

He knew something had happened to Emily and he knew what it was. He didn't know Emily was that jealous but he didn't want to know how much she could be.

When he reached the girls he just walked with them. If he continued pushing Emily to talk, things might be worst. So when they stopped in the shadow of a tree he was swinging back and forth. Emily in his dreams was watching him and Mia seemed to be as pissed as Emily.

When the yellow ranger gestured and rubbed her stomach gently, Mike turned to her and asked

"Em, are okay? are you thirsty? You want some water?"

"No"

"Em, you want some water?" Mia asked, since she did not hear what Mike said and had seen in the distance a person selling bottles of water.

"Yes, please Mia"

Mike's jaw dropped and saw how Mia was in search of water. But instead of following her and offering him the one to look for it, he turned to Emily and took her by the shoulders that, naturally, she shook off so that Mike let her go.

"Emily, please, what do you have?"

"Nothing" She grunted

"Em, c'mon"

"Nothing, Mike"

"Is it by what happened, isn't it?"

"Then you know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"But you get nervous"

Mike walked to see her in the face. "Please Emily forgive me if I did something wrong"

"No"

"Please…"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"C'mon Em,please…"

"Ok"

"Really?!"

"No!"

"AH! I did nothing. That crazy girl…I don't know what's in her head!"

"It seems there are many fanatics behind you"

"But I don't care. She told me I had saved her life, don't even remember it. I don't care, Emily. I swear. Tell me what I have to do to satisfy you"

"They are not my friends Emily" Mike ducked his head. He gave a sigh and looked up again. "Ok, ok. We will start this again. You are my fiancé, right?"

"I think so" Emily shrugged

"Yes, you are" Mike confirmed "We're going to have a baby. How can you imagine I… I can do that to you? It's impossible. As soon as that girl kissed me I pulled her away"

"But you gave her the thanks!"

"Just to be nice, I swear! Look, if you want me not be so, I swear the next person who gives me a kiss will be slap. You just have to say it"

Emily sighed and shook her head. She was angry at Mike but she didn't want anyone was slap. She was sure Mike never tried to cheat on her and never mind when both were expecting their first child. But the moment hadn't been the best and Emily only wanted to protect them…"I don't know"

Mike dared to hug her and didn't care if there were cameras recording all the time. He knew it would perhaps raise a revolt by speculations that could occur, but that didn't stop him to give his fiancé a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't you think I also got worried when other men approached you and tried to hug you and all those things? Don't think that I was worried that someone else will take your heart? Or that you saw another boy in all those people?..."

"Don't be silly Mike" The yellow samurai shook her head "That never will happen"

"Not even with me. And you know why?

"Because I have an immense faith to you, and know that you would not be capable of doing something like that to me. I Trust, that although there are thousands of boys in swim suits, you wouldn't have eyes for anybody more than me"

Emily slapped Mike's chest as a foolery. "How can you say that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"No" she shook her head "Well…"

"Emily…"

"Just kidding" Emily chuckled " But you're right. I couldn't see another Mike. I guess it was just a misunderstanding"

"That girl did give me a kiss, but I never felt anything"

Emily smiled and stepped on her tip-toes and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek "Did you feel something?"

"I don't have to give you a slap for that"

* * *

Lauren, Antonio and Jayden had been found after a time of being separated by different crowds, but now the Park seemed at peace.

Children had returned happy to the games after having known the Power Rangers from their city and nothing could erase the smile from their faces. Even one that to another adult looked like a child the moment they met Samurais.

Although they were still persons patrolling curious of the following steps of the team, at least they were not already thrown to ask for a photo or another thing. The things had already calmed down and it was a much easier gait walking. Antonio and Jayden almost forgot what was to walk without any worry.

"Look, there are the others" Lauren said when she saw Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin. They seemed to be looking for them because Kevin noted them also when he saw Lauren.

Jayden agreed and walked towards them with the others, but Antonio instead of following them went in another place.

"Antonio, are you coming?" Jayden asked him

"Uh…I'll be with you in a minute"

He made his way far and walked away. Lauren shrugged her shoulders but walked with her brother to the others.

"S guys, how it was?" The Red Ranger said with enthusiasm. It was time to finally celebrate with their friends.

"Better we should talk about this somewhere else, don't you think?" The Blue Ranger looked around "I don't want to witness another outbreak of hysteria"

"Then where are we going?"

"Why don't go the bakery shop?" Emily suggested "It's been a while we don't stop by, and to be honest, I want a delicious cupcake or pie!"

"But I already made pies in the house, Em" Mia frowned "you're not insatiable?"

"Yes, the strawberry and peach pies. How to forget them..."

"I am sure that Lauren will want, right?" Mike interrupted "and after there, we can go to the beach! Come on guys, finally we got out of this hell, let's enjoy"

Lauren smiled as a kid and took the arm of Jayden enthusiastic "Oh yeah, that would be great, Jayden. I have never gone to the sea and I haven't tested the pies and cupcakes, well no more than the delights Mia makes, but I want to try those Emily said, c'mon Jayden, yes, we are going, yes?"

Jayden chuckled but nodded his head "Ok but I'll tell Antonio where we are going"

"Where's Antonio?" Mia asked

"He wanted to do something, I guess. I don't know what exactly"

"So let's call him" The green ranger took out his samuraizer but Kevin snatched it from his hands and shot him a glare.

"Mike, are you crazy? If people see you, would turn into beasts!"

Lauren agreed "And we barely managed to calm them down!"

"Sorry, sorry...I'll hide it" Mike put back his samuraizer on his pocket "We can talk him farer than here, I think"

"Yeah, c'mon let's go!" Lauren ordered her team excitedly.


	54. A True Samurai never gives up

_Note: I had a great time writing this! :'D Thanks so much guys for being supporting the story. Without you, anything of this had happened. You're the best. Thanks so much! Enjoy it._

* * *

While the others continued walking in the street, Antonio continued in the park. It was then when he found who was looking for.

Near the fountain water, a man was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He didn't seem to have any interest of what was happening around to him nor of who sat at his side.

The gold Ranger was who took a seat beside him and began to count who that person was. He had already seen him from the moment that had arrived, but not paid any attention in particular, until he saw that the reason he was there was not to applaud at all. Throughout the stay of the rangers in the park, he in particular showed nothing in the words of the samurai rangers and he wondered why.

Antonio knew there would be people who would hate the rangers because of who they were, but the curiosity to know what caused that was in his head. So he sat at the side of the man and decided to begin the conversation.

" Bad day?"

"I've had betters"

"What's your name? I'm Antonio, Antonio García, yours?"

"Gregory …" The man raised the look and when he recognized Antonio as a Power Rangers sighed nastily "What do you do here?"

"I want to help"

"You already helped enough" The man muttered

"Did I do something, sir?"

"Yes, you and your stupid monsters came here"

"That isn't my fault" Antonio shook her head "I only helped to stop them, that's all"

"Yeah, that is what you say to all those incredible people, to win fame, right? You don't care what happened here while you hid in the forest"

"What?! No. We didn't. I mean…" Antonio gasped "Listen please, if we went was because you thought it was our fault but it wasn't. The big head monster planned to flood the Earth and we stopped him. Where's the fault?"

"I don't care"

Gregory got up before something bad was happening and walked away. But Antonio wasn't the boy who gave up and followed the older man.

"Hey stop please. I want to help!"

Gregory stopped and spun around to get Antonio by his shirt with his two hands "Listen, young boy. You and your stupid team won't ever help me. You never helped my wife and nephew and now they're death. The fucking power rangers never appeared and now, there's nothing you can do"

He let Antonio go and stormed off.

The gold ranger rubbed his chest and watched the man go. But in that moment his samuraizer went off and he answered "Yeah, Jay?"

_"Antonio we're in bakery shop…"_

"Yes, I can hear Lauren's and Emily's screams"

_"Where are you? We're waiting for you here, ok? "_

"Ok, Jay, I'll be there in a minute"

* * *

Antonio was sitting on top of a big rock with his best friend. The few stones that he had collected to throw them into the sea and playing with Jayden to see who threw it farther away were running out."

"Wu! Three rebounds Jayden, I'm winning amigo"

The red ranger smirked and threw away the little rock. The rock crashed with the water and gave three rebounds plus one. "Wu! Four rebounds Antonio"

The gold ranger opened his mouth and shook his head. "Ok, Jayden you'll have war" He picked up one of the last two stones and the other picked Jayden. "Ok. Rock that reaches more away wins"

Jayden threw his rock at the same time as Antonio, and although it looked like the gold ranger's rock would go further, a small wave that formed bumped into it and made it sink. While Jayden's rock kept rebounding and obviously came further.

"I win! I win!" Jayden celebrated his victory with a little dance. Antonio crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey Jayden, you should take dancing classes" Mia chuckled when she saw the red ranger on the rock dancing crazily.

She didn't hear what he had answered because Kevin grabbed her by the arm and ran with to the water. He tried to drop her in the water but the pink ranger accidentally put his foot behind Kevin's making him fall to the ground –actually water.

"I'm sorry" Mia put her hands in her mouth and helped Kevin to stood up. The blue ranger started to shake and gulped.

"Th-the w-water is co-cold"

"Then, it's so good that it was you who fell down" Mia chuckled. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug "Sorry, let's come back, before Lauren or Emily finish the cupcakes"

The blue ranger nodded but then remembered something. He stopped suddenly and Mia looked curiously to him.

"What Kev?"

The blue ranger stroked Mia's cheek and whispered in her ear "I've got something for you"

The pink ranger frowned and looked to Kevin. It wasn't her birthday or any anniversary, and she didn't have done something that deserves a gift. She wasn't sure what Kevin meant but when he pulled out of his jeans' pockets a little pink box she smiled brightly. "Kevin, what is this?"

"Open it"

Mia did what she was told and her eyes glittered when the box was opened "Kevin this is…this…"

"You like it?" Kevin gestured

"Of course!" The pink ranger pulled in Kevin for a hug and rubbed her face on his shoulder "This is amazing, Kev. Thank you"

Kevin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He held her in his arms and rocked her a little "I'm happy it likes you"

"Hey! Hermano! Don't forget to give me credit!" Antonio shouted from the rock.

Mia turned to look Antonio and then Kevin "Is he…"

"We both worked on it. He actually was the one who programmed it and I just supervised and give him the symbols"

Mia hugged her new samuraizer to her chest and kissed Kevin in the cheek "Thanks really, but how did you imagine it? I never said anything about my samuraizer"

"I know how it feels to lose it, Mia. Remember? When that nighlok ate mine I felt awful. Now I can't imagine how you've been feeling. I did this to cheer you up"

"Kev, this means a lot" Mia hugged him again. But this time Kevin hold Mia's waist and kissed her. The pink ranger returned the kiss. Both rangers then just felt the water rising in their feet.

"WOW! Hey Kevin! Hold on!" Antonio started to tease him. And Jayden for the first time joined him.

"Oh Come on, Please! We have an unborn child watching you guys!"

Kevin did nothing more then move his hand to silence his friends. The red and gold ranger chuckled.

In a part near the rocks, where Emily, Lauren and Mike were, the trio closed their eyes. Emily put a hand on her eyes and the other one on her stomach. "Guys, c'mon, not here!"

"At some point I couldn't recognize the two heads" Lauren sighed

Mike grumbled "Mia that's not fair! You never let me do that with Emily!" Emily nudged hard Mike on the ribs and he breathed. "Sorry"

When the Pink and Blue rangers got enough, they pulled apart and smirked. They walked togheter to the group and sat with them. Emily still with her two hands on her body, looked up and asked

"Are you two? Can I take off my hands?"

Mia took the hands from her and shook her head 'You are the exaggerated one. All of you"

Emily chuckled and stuck out her tongue, then took another cupcake and licked her lips. "It was a good idea bringing here those cupcakes. If we weren't, I would probably be crying for returning home"

"Yes, but if you don't stop eating Emily you'll get fat. Tell me, what number is it you have in hand, uh? The fifth? The sixth?"

"When they are enough I'll stop, I promise Mike"

The green ranger rolled his eyes and grabbed other cupcake from the box.

He and the others were sitting by the rocks near the sea, enjoying the beautiful afternoon.  
Jayden, who had climbed down the rock and joined the group, breathed the fresh air and bit his muffin.

"Ready for the freedom?"

His team looked up curiously but nodded their heads.

"There's nothing that can stop us now" Mia said

"Unless it's the crazy people" Lauren rolled her eyes "We're not Hollywood stars"

"Yeah, but something makes them to be that crazy, I don't know"

"Yes!" Mike agreed "And there are more than two who gives me headache"

"Oh c'mon Mike, you're the popular boy of the group" Kevin chuckled "The younger, stronger, the smily. Let their imagination flies" But Kevin saw the deep look on Emily's face and regretted everything said. He cleared his throat "Sorry"

"The point is we finally end" Lauren interrupted "No nighloks or Xandred to worry about"

"I rather them" Emily muttered

"C'mon Em, they're saying your fiancé is handsome" Mia cheered her up.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I am going to let…"

"And we'll continued with our lives" Jayden interrupted. They had had enough from the jealously Emily.

"Yeah, finally" Kevin nodded "So, what is next to you guys? We're free"

"Well…" Emily said "I think this time my plans are major. There's a lot on the road"

"Yeah" Mike wrapped one arm around her "And I don't think a simply moving man is enough"

Everyone let out a smile and suddenly heard Antonio screaming by the rocks. The gold ranger still remained on the big rock and was admiring the view.

"What about you Kev?" The green ranger continued

"I don't know" He shrugged "The Olympics finished and there's nothing more to do unless swimming. I guess I'll think that with Mia"

"Maybe you should start a new family too" Mike suggested as a joke.

"What?! No!" Mia shook her head and slapped Mike.

"Hey Mia, you're going to leave him dumber than he is now" Emily frowned.

After being satisfied with the slaps on Mike's head, Mia took other cupcake and turned to Jayden and Lauren.

"What about you? Have you thought in something?"

"Nothing big" Lauren said "But by now, I just want to keep doing this"

"What? Eating cupcakes?"

"No, but going out, of course. Enjoying the outdoors. This place is amazing! I don't know why took me a life to come here"

"Maybe it was because you were too busy with the sealing symbol" Jayden said

"Oh, yeah. It must be that"

"And you Jayden?" Mia asked once again

"I don't know. But I think it's going to be easier than I expect it to be. And…"

"Amigos!"

The gold ranger shouted and when he took his friend's attention he pointed to the sky. "The sunset arrives!"

Everybody looked up and directed their eyes to the sun. It was beautiful and the evening was very fresh and quiet. The waves made a sound that kept the piece and the rangers didn't ask for something more after such exhausting day.

Jayden invited Lauren to walk for the seashore. The green ranger cuddled up with Emily to admire the sunset just as Kevin and Mia.

When Mike leaned to Emily to give her a deep kiss – just as Mia's and Kevin's- the pink ranger took the few hair on Mike's head and pulled him apart. "That's enough"

Mike grumbled and had to just cuddle up with his fiancé.

Things were going to change because it was a new starting. They didn't know what to expect down the road but hoped to be wonderful.

They didn't expect fame or popularity back in the city but being normally accepted by people they once saved. Though there were still problems unsolved, it wasn't anything that couldn't be solved. The rangers samurai finally had ended with their mission and now it was their turn to enjoy the life. Once and for all.

No matter how hard it could be, they knew the true samurai never gives up.

The End.


	55. It was a prank

And, the Samurai Family lived happily forever.

* * *

LOL Just Kidding! xD

Well actually, the story _After the War _is over. I ended with it, but I'll come up with other named _ A new Starting_

So I hope you'll be able to read it too!

Thanks if you keep reading 'till the end and if you don't, it's okay too. But seriously, thanks so much! The reviews mean a lot to me and I'm very happy when you review. I have no more words to let you know how grateful I am, but for now I just have THANKS!

_Espero que puedan leer la proxima historia que tengo preparada. Ya que será la continuación. _

I hope you can read the next story I have prepared. Because it's going to be the continuation.


End file.
